Atomic?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Follows on from my other stories.Ros is back on the Grid.But what do Harry's ex wife, an illegal arms dealer, Graham and a face from Zaf's MI 6 days have to with anything? Section D face one of their most difficult cases yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Spooks is the property of Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Amy's Big Day**

The Christening had gone well. The dismal April weather had given way to beautiful sunshine as Amy North had been christened. Ruth really hadn't thought Ros was superstitious and had been surprised when Lucas had told her it was Ros' decision to christen Amy and it was her decision to give the baby Ruth's name as a middle name. After all the trouble between them when they had first met Ruth was genuinely touched. As she walked towards the car she was glad that the day had gone well. For once there had been no RED FLASH calls, no terrorist attack and so far no real dramas. Today was a good day. She smiled as she spotted Zaf and Zoe talking near the entrance to the Church as Emma played by their feet. She was beginning to see something between the two field officers even if they didn't see it themselves.

Harry stood next to the car waiting for Ruth; they were supposed to be headed back to Malcolm's house. After deciding to have Amy Christened Malcolm had suggested they all went back to his house after the service, after all the garden was big enough for Emma and Wes to play in along with Lucas' young nephews. Harry was just glad the weather had held up so that the children didn't have to stay cooped up in doors with the adults. Leaning against the car he noticed Ruth was once again away with the fairies.

"Ruth?" he had finally given up waiting as he called her.

"I'm coming" she smiled as she took her time walking towards the car. Harry shook his head, just glad that the analyst wasn't trying to see more in the day than there really was. Just a lovely sunny Sunday afternoon spent with friends and family. Not Armageddon, well not yet anyway. He never trusted that the good times would last. As Ruth dug in her handbag and retrieved her mobile phone he started to feel apprehensive.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Malcolm's had been uneventful. Ruth had checked her mobile twice as Harry drove. He didn't think she looked worried but he was unable to take his eyes off the road long enough to get a good look at her. She hadn't mentioned the text message she'd received after the service. He wanted to ask, but the moment had gone.

Xxxxxxxx

Amy was obviously enjoying the attention. She was four months old now and could almost sit up without much help, even of only for a few seconds. She had never seen so many adults in one place. She was sat on Ros' knee in the garden watching the older children play. Ros was miles away, wondering how her life had come to this. Her delayed maternity leave was now at an end and she'd been back at work a week. Ruth sat next to her as Amy smiled. Ros passed the baby to Ruth as Ruth waited for Ros to talk.

"I need to go through the files, especially those relating to the Morrison/Caulfield case. Dowey's lawyer is kicking off. Oh and there's the Mossad business that needs looking at. They think they can play up in London; they're not doing it on my patch. The CIA liaison is coming over tomorrow too." Ros rolled her eyes as she remembered the trouble the previous liaison officer had caused them. Ruth raised her eyebrows as Amy continued to watch the older children kick a football around the garden. Zaf, Adam and Tariq had joined the impromptu kick about too. Lucas' nephew Joe was running rings around them as Lucas stood with his brother Guy.

"It can all wait until the morning. Caulfield killed herself before the trial could start anyway and Dowey is not getting out of prison this decade. Stop worrying, you are up to speed" Ruth smiled as the baby began to laugh at the others.

"I got a phone call earlier at the church." Ros nodded, she'd noticed Ruth check her mobile. Ruth looked around, aware that she hadn't told anyone about the call. "You know those arms dealers we were looking in to ?" Ros nodded, waiting for Ruth to get to the point. "The ones I classified as threat Amber BB?" again Ros nodded. Ruth sighed.

"The call I got makes me think I should upgrade it. I was going to wait until the debrief tomorrow, but I want to check things out before then." Ruth was still bouncing the baby on her knee. In the corner of her eye she saw Malcolm and Harry chatting away.

"Who called you Ruth?" Ros wasn't sure why a seemingly medium level threat was suddenly becoming more urgent. And why it had chosen her daughter's christening to rear its head.

"I'm probably worrying over nothing." Ruth sighed

"It was Graham. He thinks his step father is involved in the arms deal. He's worried about Jane" Ros stood glaring at Ros.

"Why would he ring you rather than Harry? No don't answer that, he knows Harry would go ballistic. Right tomorrow we find out exactly how dangerous our little traders are." both women looked towards the house, to see Harry and Malcolm watching them. Ruth was not looking forward to this conversation.

**author's note: Just an introduction. It will be a happyish fic. Let me know if you think I should go on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks. See previous **

Normality Restored?

Harry sat in his office watching the main Grid through the glass windows of his office. It had been a strange few hours since the christening. He had the feeling Ruth was worried about something but every time he tried to get her to talk something stopped her from opening up. If it wasn't the cats needing to be fed, it was Scarlet needing to be walked or it was Zoe calling about something or she had found some other way to change the subject. He was sure he was right in his assumptions, Ruth was definately worried. But he knew that whatever it was for Ruth to be hiding it, there was something deeply troubling going on. Harry felt sick at the thought of what it could be, a hundred different and infinately worse propositions flew through his mind. _Was she ill? Was she planning on leaving him? Would she leave Section D? What if she was dying? What if he was? He knew she could access his occupational health records and probably knew his cholesterol levels better than he did. _He continued to watch his team through the office windows as Ros approached Ruth's desk. They were deep in conversation about something, Harry couldn't see what but frowned as Ruth handed Ros a piece of A4 paper. Deciding he could stand it no longer he stormed out in to the main Grid, calling his team as he went.

"Everyone. Briefing Room. NOW!" his tone held no chance of argument as the bleery eyed and bedraggled Spooks followed him into the Briefing Room, taking their ususal places around the table. Harry felt his heart rate increase as he overheard Ros almost whisper to Ruth.

"Have you told him yet?" as she took her seat next to Lucas.

Ruth shook her head slightly as Ros rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

"Right" Harry had grown tired of waiting for Zaf and Adam to stop bickering over whatever was occupying them. "Our friendly arm's dealer. What do we know?" he looked pointedly at Ruth as she avoided his gaze. It was Ros that started the Briefing.

"James Andrew Delany. Head of Delany and sons. An International Finance Cooperation, based in West London with branches in Cardiff, Glasgow, New York and Paris. Aged 40 he took the firm over from his father who died last year. Seemed legit, until you consider his meetings with these people" she clicked the power point to show a CCTV picture of a dark haired woman and blonde man. "Steven O Grady and Claire Fitzpatrick ages 23 and 38 respectively. Half siblings, same Mum different Dad." Ros continued. "The older sister has convictions for insider trading and some very dodgy dealings with dissident groups here and in mainland Europe, notably France and Spain. Her younger brother seems to be a hired thug, has convictions for petty theft and drug dealing in his late teens. Spent some time in a Young Offender's Institution from the ages of 14 to 16. He is mainly a pain in the rear but it's the connection to Delany and sons that interests us." Ros turned to the team as Lucas frowned. It was Adam that asked the obvious question.

"How so?" his eyes trained on the computer screen he folded his arms. He wasn't sure he was going to like where Ros was going with this.

"GCHQ notified us of some chatter regarding Delany and sons" Ruth spoke for the first time since entering the room "It would seem that they have been laundering money and financing the sale of illegal arms between known dissident groups in the UK, Ireland and Russia" Ruth glanced briefly at Lucas who had remained silent.

"When is the next meeting to take place?" Adam continued, noticing how Harry watched Ruth as he spoke.

"We're not entirely sure but it seems that Delany isn't as discreet as you would expect someone in his position to be." Ruth glanced down at her notes before turning to Harry. "There seems to be a money transfer the second Tuesday of every month. That could be significant."

"Follow the money? I can do that" Tariq smiled as he warmed to the idea.

"There is also a vacancy in Delany and sons for a personal secretary for Delany. If they are involved in illegal arms dealing they are at least trying to maintain a legal facade." Ruth looked around the room. Lucas nodded.

"Best way to hide is often in plain sight" he had a feeling he knew what was coming next. He knew he wouldn't like it.

"True" Ros looked directly at Harry "Put me in there. Lets see what I can find." Harry paused for a moment before nodding. He knew Ros was desperate to get back in the field.

"We meet Andrew Lawrence this morning, then we make arrangements for you to go undercover. Zoe, Adam and Zaf I want you to do some digging in to what exactly our errant siblings have been up to. Tariq get a decent alias sorted for Ros. Lucas I want you and Ruth to research everything we have on this Delany character. We go in with all the facts or not at all. If this firm is bringing in weaponary from the former Soviet Union I want it stopped. We have enough of our own guns on the streets without weapon grade material getting in to the wrong hands." Harry pushed himself away from the table as all assembled spooks realised the meeting was effectively over.

Harry watched as the group began leaving the Briefing Room, ready to set about their alloted tasks. He waited until Ruth was on her feet, still stuffing the file in front of her with papers and her notebook. She looked agitated and Harry was more worried than ever. _Sunday had been such a lovely day, they'd both been so happy. What had changed?_ Harry thought.

"Ruth? A word please" Harry tugged on his tie as Ruth nodded. The Briefing Room was now empty apart from the two of them Ruth nearly jumped out of her skin as Malcolm clicked the door shut as he left them to it.

"Yes Harry" Ruth looked directly at his chest as she spoke. Harry stepped around the table until he was stood next to her, almost close enough to touch.

"What is going on?" he watched her face as she briefly closed her eyes

"Harry?" she braved a quick glance at his face as he watched, his eyes trained on her face.

"What happened? You were fine until we left the church? Something has happened. Are you ok? God Ruth at least give me a clue!" he could feel his blood pressure rise as he watched her face struggle to remain impassive. He tried to keep his voice even, the last thing he wanted was an argument.

"I'm fine" she smiled slightly. No one had ever worried about her the way Harry did. He sighed audibly as he placed both hands on her shoulders. Ruth remained staring at her chest as Harry held on to her.

"Ruth, please just talk to me. Because right now, whatever happened at the christening can not be worse than the things I am imagining" his voice so low only Ruth could hear him. Ruth closed her eyes as his words sank in.

"I just need to do a little more research before I can say. I'm probably worried over nothing. You know what I'm like" she braved a small smile as Harry continued to scrutinise her. She knew why Harry had been such a good field officer, there were very few people he couldn't extract information from.

"Ruth, please" she sighed as he spoke "I saw you talking with Ros yesterday. I know you had a text that worried you. I know you spent most of last night trying to ignore me or change the subject. Please just tell me what's going on." Ruth nodded as he watched her face.

"OK, but Harry please just listen. Please don't loose your temper" Ruth bit her lip as Harry paled.

"The text message was from Graham. He thinks Jane is in trouble. He wants me to meet her" Harry frowned. Ruth had never met his ex wife. It wasn't a notion he was particulary keen on. He nodded for Ruth to go on.

"At the christening, I called him back. You were talking to Malcolm. Jane has married again" Harry nodded, he knew she had married the man she had left him for, his former best friend since his army days. "Graham thinks his step-father is involved in arms dealing. Richard Hemmings works for Delany and Sons"

Ruth waited for the fall out as Harry sighed. He knew Graham was only just on speaking terms with Jane and understood why Graham had chosen to contact Ruth rather than himself. It didnt make it hurt any less but he understood.

"Oh Ruth" he pulled her in to his arms as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Meet Jane, see what is going on. Just don't tell her you're with me. She'll throw that back in your face and we will learn nothing." he kissed the top of her head. The possibilities of what his ex wife was getting involved in and dragging his children in to terrified him. Ruth pulled back from his embrace as she studied her husband.

"You think I should meet her?" she frowned slightly as she studied him "You think I should talk to her? I thought you would hate the idea." Harry nodded.

"I do. I hate the very thought of it. Graham asked you, not me. We need the information, I need to know that whatever she has got herself caught up in this time, my kids are ok. I know they are big enough to take care of themselves but Jane isn't the easiest person in the world." he shrugged as Ruth smiled. Harry hugged her to him as he felt the relief flood through him. She'd been worried about work rather than anything to do with them. Suddenly the world seemed a little brighter.

"Harry, you have to meet Andrew Lawrence in half an hour. Ros is waiting." Ruth stepped back from his embrace noticing how deflated he looked at the thought of another trip to Whitehall.

**author's note. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not to sure of it myself. It's just a filler for the next few chapters. Ros will go undercover and Ruth and Jane will get to meet. I really am trying for a happyish fic, got to have a little drama along the way though!! More soon - if you want to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : See previous chapters**

**Revelations**

Harry and Ros walked along the corridor towards Andrew Lawrence's office. Ros had kept away from the Home Secretary as much as she could since the explosion, only attending Whitehall when she had no way of getting out of it. Harry knew she hated it but since she had not been to the weekly meeting since her return from maternity leave Harry had insisited she went, especially as Andrew Lawrence may have contacts which would help with the Delany and sons problem. Harry entered the office followed by Ros as Andrew Lawrence stood and walked towards them.

"Sir Harry, Ros" he extended his hand as Harry nodded.

"Home Secretary" he sat as Andrew turned to Ros. Harry glared, he still didn't trust him not to upset his Section Chief. _She saved your life. Twice you fool._ Harry thought to himself as Andrew turned to Ros.

"Good to see you back Ros" he smiled. Ros nodded once briefly smiling. Her tight smile smile showing that she didn't believe a word of it.

"We seem to have a slight issue with some arms dealers. You may know them - Delany and sons?" Harry watched as a flash of recognition passed over the Home Secretary's features.

"Doesn't ring any bells." Harry glared as Andrew Lawrence lied. Ros kept her eyes on him, certain that Harry would have spotted the lies too. Although neither Ros or Harry could explain why Andrew Lawrence would lie about it.

xxxxxxxx

Ruth was nervous about meeting Jane. Harry had insisted that she wore a wire and went with back up. First she had to meet Graham and see why he was so suspicious. Crossing the street outside Thames House Ruth watched the street for any sign of her step son. Graham was leaning against the door of the cafe opposite. Ruth smiled, the boy was exactly like a younger version of his father. Graham raised a hand waving for her to follow him in to the cafe. Ruth did as she was bid, keen to see if there was any way she could get out of meeting Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graham bought two coffees before making his way across to Ruth who had selected a table away from the windows at the rear of the cafe. Smiling she accepted the drink, which looked marginally better than the sludge that passed for coffee on the Grid.

"Thanks" she smiled as Graham sat down.

"Look Ruth, I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't know what else to do" he took a sip of coffee as Ruth waited for him to continue. He sighed as Ruth held his gaze.

"What is your Mum involved in? Why do you think Richard has dragged her in to anything?" she watched the younger man glare in to the coffee cup.

"Did you tell Dad?"

"Yes" Ruth waited as Graham nodded

"Did he go ballistic?"

"No. Enough of this Graham. What is it? Why are you worried enough to call me but not worried enough to go to your Dad?" Graham was suddenly very aware why Ruth worked for MI 5, the stare she held him under meant there was no way he could look elsewhere.

"I dunno. He's bad news Ruth. Seriously creepy. You know he was seeing Mum when she and Dad were married"

"That was over 10 years ago" Ruth was growing impatient.

"Yeah I know. Me and Catherine had to live with the fallout. Dad became a workaholic and Mum ended up with this plank. He controls her, I know it. She's a grown woman but she can't see sense when it comes to him. Thinks the sun shines out of him. Anyway, after all that trouble when you and Dad got married I went round there. I did intend to smooth things over, I really did. Catherine was always close to her and was really upset when Mum wasn't interested in helping her. Well, she let me in. Richard wouldn't look at me. Not that I was bothered. Can't stand him." Graham sipped his coffee as Ruth waited.

"What happened to make you think Richard and Jane are involved in illegal arms dealing?" Ruth kept her voice down, aware that the cafe was filling with lunchtime trade.

"I'm getting to that." he replaced his cup on the table. "I went upstairs, to use the bathroom. I could hear Richard on the phone talking about meeting some bloke. The name sounded odd, Russian. So I did a little bit of snooping. Richard uses the back bedroom as an office. I stuck my head around the door. There were papers and stuff all over the desk. I couldn't understand a word of half of it. It looked like it was in Russian. I dunno Ruth, but I didn't think financial firms had anything to do with arms but the pictures on those papers didn't look very financially minded to me." he watched as Ruth nodded before replacing his cup on the table.

"You think Jane is involved too?" Ruth didn't like what she was hearing, although she couldn't help but smile at Graham's admission of snooping. _Perhaps spying was genetic _Ruth thought as Graham nodded.

"I couldn't read alot of the paperwork I saw there. Like I said I think alot of it was in Russian. Mum's signiture was at the bottom of the papers. I dont know if she knew she was signing it or if he told her it was something else. I think she's in this up to her neck. That idiot she married is a nightmare. Manipulative toerag but she loves him" the distaste in his voice apparent. Ruth covered his hand with her as Graham smiled slightly.

"I'll talk to her, but if she is involved I wont be able to spare her. If she's involved she could be prosecuted too and there is nothing me or Harry will be able to do about it. You understand that? Ask her to meet me tomorrow on the Embankment." Ruth held the younger man's gaze as he nodded.

"At least she'll be away from him. At least in prison I'd know she was safe. Thanks Ruth" he withdrew his hand before standing. Ruth smiled slightly as he kissed her cheek.

"Tell Dad I'll be over on the weekend" he walked out the cafe as Ruth was left to wonder exactly how she was going to get any information from Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the corridors at Whitehall glad to be away from Andrew Lawrence. She had not enjoyed the meeting with the Home Secretary. Harry walked along side her deep in thought as Ros pondered what the Home Secretary had not said rather than actually had said. Harry paused as they reached the lifts.

"Are you ok Ros?" he hit the button to call the lift.

"Yes Harry. You think he has heard of Delany and sons?" she raised an eyebrow as he nodded.

"I think he was lying through his teeth. I want to find out why. You and he used to get along well. I even assumed he had a soft spot for you. Why do you think he would lie about knowing about Delany's" Harry watched Ros for a reaction. Her raised eyebrows spoke volumes.

"I don't know why he would lie, but he is a politician. I'll get Ruth to do some digging." she stepped in to the lift as the doors opened. "The smarmy little toad must be hiding something. We'll find out what" Harry smiled as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Never mind Ros, General Election is this year. Who ever wins, we wont have to put up with him for much longer" Harry couldn't help but notice Ros smile as the lift decended.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tariq had spent most of the morning creating a water tight alias for Ros. It had been easy to get her in to the job, Tariq suspected strings had been pulled to make it easier. She was to be 'Rachel Morris' , single woman from north London with a back ground in finance who had been the personal assistant to a number of top lawyers and financiers in London and New York. The CV Tariq had created could not be further from Ros' own and he knew he would have to get Ros to practically memorise it. She was to be wearing a wire whereever possible but Zoe and Zaf had already been able to place a variety of bugs in the building when they had posed as cleaners. It felt too easy to be true. Lucas wandered over to Tariq's desk reading the CV over his shoulder.

"When does she start?" he asked as Tariq shrugged

"Boss wants her in there as soon as possible." Lucas nodded. He hated the idea of Ros going undercover. He knew he couldn't stop her, she had been a field officer when they met and had managed perfectly well then. But things were different now, they had Amy to consider. Sighing he tried to focus on the positive, Ros could handle herself. There was no way she would put herself in danger for the sake of it. Not now. He closed his eyes briefly as he shook his head. He knew that even now she would walk in to danger to get the job done. Lucas just hated the thought of loosing her and bringing Amy up alone.

Tariq watched Lucas as he stared at the screen.

"Look, as a personal secretary in this firm Rachel is going to be expected to attend a number of functions. No reason why she shouldn't take her boyfriend is there?" he smiled as he saw the colour return to Lucas' face. "Shall I knock a legend up for you?" Lucas hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Just in case she needs back up in there" he smiled before walking back to his computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth did not want to meet Jane Hemmings at all. She knew that Harry's first marriage hadn't been the most harmonious of unions but it had resulted in Catherine and Graham who she loved dearly. Sighing as she walked along the street back to Thames House she pondered what Graham had told her. There was still a good chance he was just blowing things out of all preportion, that it was borne out of a hatred of his step father and a desire to protect his mother. She knew the only way to find out for certain would be to speak to Jane herself. The meeting had been scheduled for lunchtime the next day leaving Ruth less than 24 hours to prepare to meet the woman Harry had loved before her. Sighing to herself as she crossed the road Ruth mentally shook herself for the pang of jealousy that had reared it's head as she thought of Harry and Jane in happier times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grid was alive with activity as Harry re entered the Pods with Ros. Zoe and Tariq were deep in conversation over her computer as Adam and Lucas looked through electronic maps. Malcolm was no where to be seen as Harry crossed the Pods towards his office as Zaf approached Ros.

"You start as James Delany's personal assistant on Monday." He smiled as Ros rolled her eyes.

"Oh joy" she glared as Zaf warmed to his theme.

"Yep, you even get to go to the Delany and son's Easter ball which funnily enough will be held on Friday." Ros glared as Zaf continued.

"Apparently they hold a charity thing every Easter. This is black tie and compulsory for senior staff. Hope you have a nice dress" he smiled as Ros glared.

"Guess I'm going shopping in that case" Lucas couldn't help but smile as she turned on her heels and exited the way she came.

**author's note: Next chapter will be Ruth meeting Jane and Ros goes under cover. Let me know if this story is rubbish and if I should just delete it now. It was intended to be the happy fic, and there will definately be less angst than my previous, but definately more romance than Family Ties. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Getting to Grips **

Ros loved working under cover; she had always been good at it. The whole process of creating a new identity was part of the thrill, making people believe she was someone else was exiting. It was also more dangerous than merely tailing a suspect. Staring at her reflection in the mirror Ros willed herself to believe she was Rachel rather than Ros. It was a strange feeling to create a new identity but see the same face staring back in the mirror. Glaring at her reflection for a moment longer Ros knew she could do this. James Andrew Delaney would realise that his illegal arms dealing days were over.

The financial institute was alive with activity as Ros walked across the office floor towards the inner offices. Other members of staff were busy with their work and barely registered the new arrival cross the office. James Delaney was expecting her to be on time. Ros intended to be early, there was a lot to be learnt about this firm, the Intel Ruth and the others had acquired was woefully inadequate. Ros needed to know exactly how and when any money transfers would take place and how the weapons were being brought into the country, discreetly checking her watch she realised it was more than ten hours to go before she was due to contact the Grid with her daily report. Sighing heavily she tried not to think of how much she missed Lucas and Amy and just get on with the job at hand.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was also nervous. She had arrived at the Grid earlier than any of the others. Even Stan had been surprised to see her arrive at 6 am. Two hours before any of the others, including Harry would be appearing on the Grid. She sat at her computer trying to research anything she could find on Delaney and sons as well as anything that linked the firm with Jane and Richard Hemming. She was still worried about meeting with Jane that day and wanted to know as much as possible about the woman before she arrived on the Embankment. It had been Ruth's choice to meet there. Jane would assume it was neutral territory but Ruth thought of it as her place. Deciding the whole exercise was futile she turned away from the screen as Zaf entered the Grid.

"You're early" Zaf didn't sound surprised as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Pot, Kettle and Black" Ruth smiled as she saw him glance at the clock.

"'suppose so,. Couldn't sleep" Zaf didn't elaborate but Ruth had a feeling he still had nightmares about his time with the Red Backs and Morrison. Zaf had been through hell in his time away, and still refused to let the others see how much it affected him. Ruth smiled, Zaf was more like Ros than he would care to admit.

"You ready for later?" Zaf was logging on to his computer as Ruth walked towards the coffee machine. She tensed visibly when she heard him speak.

"I think so." she could not see an easy way out of this.

"Don't worry. She can't be that bad" Zaf smiled as Ruth raised her eyebrows

"Well I'll be there and so will Adam. You can handle her" Zaf took his coffee mug off her as the Pods whooshed open announcing the arrival of the rest of the team.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros smiled as Delaney chatted away, he looked younger than his 40 years. She had immediately checked his office as she sat in front of him. No family photographs, no personal details around the room at all. The layout was similar to Harry's office but lacked the warmth. She smiled as he chatted about how she would be expected to attend the Easter Ball that weekend. Ros had already been warned about this, she thought briefly about the red dress in her wardrobe, wondering if she could get away with it now her baby weight was all but gone. Delaney began talking about the number of employees that would be attending as Ros did her best to hide the intellect he obviously thought she didn't possess. It was clear Delaney had thought he had hired another dumb blonde. At the moment it suited Ros to let him believe she was the airhead he assumed she was. He'd find out soon enough what she was really like.

"So, Rachel I hope you enjoy your time here" he leant across as Ros remained sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Thanks I'm sure I will" she smiled as he held her gaze.

"We have a number of foreign investors. I'm sure you will meet some interesting characters while you are here. The American end of the business is slightly more colourful than ours but we do what we can to keep them quiet" he laughed as Ros couldn't help but see the irony in his statement.

"You will meet a number of the delegates we do business with on Friday at the Ball. Viktor Aleshki is one of them that I would like you to meet. He's a lovely man. He's going to bring his wife Kristina to the ball." He really thought she was an idiot Ros mused as she tilted her head to the side.

"It'll be a pleasure to meet them. The Ball? Is it really all business? Are you going to take your wife?" Ros was the picture of innocence as she asked.

"No it's a chance for us to meet our investors, Viktor is one of our newest and most influential clients. It's really an excuse to raise money for charity and have fun. I'll be there with my partner Jessica. My business partner. You can bring someone if you want to.. The invitations always state that a plus one is welcome." He smiled as Ros nodded.

"My fiancé may come. I'll have to see what Luke is doing on Friday" Ros smiled, knowing that Lucas would be happy she had already established a way for him to be around without raising too much suspicion. Suddenly Ros felt that this operation would be easier than she had feared.

Xxxxxxxxx

Zaf was sat on the bench near the news stand reading this month's copy of the NME, his earpiece allowing him to hear everything Ruth and Adam said. He was enjoying the sunshine as he saw Ruth approach the Embankment. Adam was leaning against the railings a few feet away from the steps where Zaf was sat. He had a perfect view of the river and the bench where Ruth would meet Jane.

Jane was late and Ruth was beginning to wonder if the whole meeting would be a waste of time. Ruth had been stood on the Embankment for the last five minutes looking along the crowd of commuters for any sign that Jane was going to turn up. Checking her watch again Ruth had decided to give her another five minutes before she was going to head back to the Grid to do some real work. Adam watched as his friend grew more impatient.

"She's on her way Ruth." Ruth nearly jumped out of her skin as Adam spoke in her ear piece.

"Adam!" she hissed as he just laughed.

Jane could see Ruth walking up and down as she approached. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her features as she recognised the familiar gesture. Ruth stopped pacing as she spotted the older woman approach.

"Hello Jane" Ruth smiled slightly as Jane looked her up and down.

"Ruth" she narrowed her eyes as Ruth stepped back slowly. She could feel the hatred pour off her in waves. It had been a long time since Ruth had felt such hate from anyone.

"Here we go" Zaf spoke quietly as he watched the meeting over the top of his magazine.

"Glad Harry's not here" Adam joined in, knowing Ruth could hear them.

"Yeah. The current and the ex. Every man's worst nightmare" Zaf laughed as Ruth did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Why have you asked me here?" Jane glared at Ruth. Ruth sighed. This was not going well. She had a feeling Jane knew who she was and knew that Harry was right.

"Graham came to see me yesterday. He is worried about you." Ruth waited for a response as Jane nodded once.

"So you are that Ruth." she snorted as Ruth raised her eyebrows waiting for the older woman to elaborate. When Jane declined to continue Ruth decided to just get on with things. The less time she spent in this woman's presence the happier she would be.

"Your son is worried about something you and your husband may be involved in. Whatever you think of me, he thinks you need help" Jane waited a second before turning on the spite.

"Just because you are sleeping with my ex husband does not give you the right to barge into my life. My business is my business." Jane folded her arms across her clearly expensive coat as Ruth glared.

"I don't want any part of your life Jane. I was doing you the common courtesy of speaking to you before the investigation gets too close to you. Graham thinks Richard and by proxy you are involved in something that could endanger not only you but the security of this country. If you know who I am as you say you do you'll know what my job is. I can only advise you for Graham and Catherine's sake to distance yourself from whatever it is that is causing your son to come to Harry and me." Ruth watched as Jane turned several shades of red. The woman had a temper that would even worry Harry. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Ruth.

"You know nothing" she practically spat at Ruth

"I know you and Richard have links to Delaney and Sons. I suggest you think hard about how close you want those links to be. I don't care what you think of me, I really don't. What I care about is what Catherine and Graham think of their parents. If you really want your kids to see you in prison, you continue as you are. Believe me, the fact that you are Harry's ex wife will mean nothing in court." Ruth held her gaze, she hated confrontation but was determined to wrong foot this woman. Graham was right. As far as Ruth could tell Jane was in this up to her eyes. Right now Ruth didn't care what happened to her but she had to try to get the woman to realise how much trouble this was for the sake of her step children.

"Oh my God" Adam whispered as Zaf remained quiet. Neither men had seen Ruth so confrontational. Ruth could practically sense their jaws dropping.

"The simple fact is you think you know what's going on. You haven't got a clue. There is nothing you, Harry or his precious section B can do about it. The fact that you are sleeping with my ex husband doesn't mean you know anything about my business. Nothing but an over inflated filing clerk that slept her way to the top no doubt." Ruth heard Zaf gasp as she glared at Jane. It took every ounce of strength in her body not to slap Jane's face there and then. Instead Ruth stepped towards Jane, aware that people passing them on the Embankment. Ruth was wary of making a scene, the last thing she needed. Every cell in her body wanted to slap the cruel, foul mouthed woman in front of her but she knew it would serve no purpose.

"Actually I am sleeping with Harry. We are married. As for Section B I suggest you stop talking about things you don't understand." she turned on her heel leaving Jane stood alone on the Bridge.

**author's note: hope you like this, please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the encouragement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Still not mine, see previous chapters. (the only characters that belong to me are the ones which have not appeared in Spooks before**

**Past hurts**

"You should have seen her! Ah Ruth was fantastic!" Zaf was perched on the edge of Ruth's desk at the Grid telling Tariq and Zoe about the meeting between Jane and Ruth. Zoe smiled at Zaf's enthusiasm. She was sat across from Zaf at her work station. The Grid slightly calmer than usual as Harry, Ros and Ruth were still out. Tariq couldn't quite believe Ruth had been as fiesty as Zaf described. He had never even heard her raise her voice to anyone at work.

"I told you she's tougher than she looks" Zoe smiled as Zaf nodded.

"Yeah I know but Ruth basically fronted her up. I thought there was going to be a fight!" Zaf was warming to his theme as Adam laughed.

"And what would you have done if there had been a fight?" Adam joined in as he crossed the Grid towards his friends.

"Sold tickets" Zaf deadpanned as Zoe couldn't help but laugh. Ruth entered the Grid, still annoyed following her meeting with Jane. Adam spotted her as the Pods whooshed open.

"And in the Red corner!" Zaf announced as he was met with the level of death glare Ros would have been proud of. Suddenly he found the whole situation less amusing.

"Ruth, are you ok?" Zoe watched as Ruth threw herself in to her chair.

"Yes. Any news from Ros? Lucas was supposed to meet with her an hour ago. We need her Intel from today. I got nothing from Jane, which puts us in a worse position than when we started going after these arms dealers. I'm so pleased you find that amusing Zaf. Especially as I will be the one telling Harry." she turned to her computer as Zaf shrugged. Ruth was still angry and Zaf knew better than to continue with the line of thought he'd been going along. Zoe raised her eyebrows as Ruth continued to tap away at the computer screen. The remaining members of the team knew better than to disturb Ruth when she was this upset about something. Adam secretly hoped Harry would be back soon.

Xxxxxxx

Ros had planned to meet Lucas at the small restaurant around the corner from the main offices of Delaney and sons. She had to give her report in and was desperate to see Lucas but would never tell anyone that. It had been two days since she had gone undercover; she had never left Amy for so long. The separation was killing her, she had no idea how Zoe had coped when Emma had been shipped off with Wes to hide in France. Sighing to herself Ros knew she was being irrational. _This from the woman with the maternal instinct of a tarantula!_ She thought as she pushed the blonde hair from her eyes. Ros walked along the street towards the restaurant as the mobile phone she kept for Grid related business bleeped in her pocket.

"Hi Ros" Lucas sounded relieved that she had answered

"Hi" Ros stopped and stepped in to an alleyway to take his call.

"We can't meet. Something's come up at the Grid. Ruth met Jane today. All gone slightly manic." Ros bit her lip; she had been looking forward to seeing Lucas.

"Fine" she glared at the passing cars as she was determined not to let Lucas hear how disappointed she was.

"Amy?" she had to know. The job was one thing, her daughter another.

"She's fine. We miss you." Ros smiled slightly as she shoved the phone shut. She still had to make her report to the Grid and she wanted to do it in person. Glaring at the cars rushing past Ros started to formulate a plan. She would do her job and she would see Lucas and Amy before Friday. Now things would have to wait, she had a job to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry returned from Whitehall to see an irate Ruth at her computer, Tariq was processing information from his bugs and passing it to Ruth to analyse. Zaf, Adam and Zoe seemed to be keeping a discreet distant from Ruth. He had no idea what had happened but had a feeling it was to do with Ruth's meeting with Jane. He walked towards his office, calling Lucas to follow him.

"Any news from Ros?" he sat at his desk as Lucas leaned against the cupboard opposite.

"Not really. She was supposed to be meeting with me now but due to unforeseen circumstances I had to cancel." he looked dejected as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Unforeseen circumstances? Such as?" Harry watched as Lucas sighed, he looked worried.

"I think we should pull Ros out. There is new intelligence regarding Delaney and Sons. It was something that Ruth said when she got back from seeing Jane. About Jane knowing more than she was letting on. I did some digging of my own. I really think Ros should be pulled out, I understand that you think I'm biased but Richard Hemming and James Delaney are dangerous men. The soviet connection only makes the whole situation worse" he held Harry's gaze as he spoke.

"In that case get the others in to the Briefing Room." Harry stood as Ruth barged in to the office.

"Harry." Lucas turned as she entered. "You really want to see this". Both men were given no option but to follow as she turned and left the office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The team sat in their usual places around the Briefing table. Harry was aware that Ruth was still angry over something. He had yet to find out what. Lucas glanced at Ros' empty seat before turning his attention away to the meeting that was about to start.

"We know Delaney and Sons are involved primarily in financial transactions" Ruth clicked the computer so that a picture of a blonde man in his early 40s appeared on the screen.

"This man is known to a number of agencies. Ros sent me a text message earlier and asked me to do some digging, his name kept appearing" she turned to the rest of the team as Zaf tapped his pen on the desk.

"Why does he look familiar?" he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Viktor Aleshki. Russian national. You may have come in to contact with him when you were at 6. Ros did." she glanced across at Lucas

"Which is why we pull her out now" Lucas watched Harry as his boss' face remained impassive. He looked directly at Ruth avoiding Lucas' gaze.

"What do we know about this Aleshki?" he waited as Ruth sighed.

"Russian. 45 years old, son of a former KGB high flier. His father died at the end of the Cold War. It was a car accident just out side of Moscow. However Aleshki blames the British for his father's death. He has links to various arms traders in the former Soviet Union and was thrown out of the Russian army die to violent conduct." Ruth sighed.

"Good God" Malcolm whispered. He didn't like the idea of his friend meeting this man. He shared Lucas' opinion. He wanted Ros home.

"Apart from that, there was something that Jane said that made me think" Zaf and Adam glanced at each other. They had heard the entire conversation and were at a loss as to what she meant.

"She referred to us as Section B. Which is what she would have known us as" Harry nodded.

"We weren't renamed Section D until two years after my divorce" he was watching Ruth as she nodded.

"Exactly but I did some digging, as Ros asked. We were also section B when Aleshki and his wife Kristina were in the FSB. They would have known about us, it was while they were in the FSB that they met this man." she clicked the computer over to show the picture they all recognised.

"Richard Hemming" Zoe spoke for the first time since she had sat down. "Isn't that?" she looked at Ruth as Ruth nodded. Harry began to turn purple as he felt his blood pressure rise.

"Who works at Delaney and Sons" Harry finished the story as Ruth nodded again. Lucas was more worried than ever. Harry sighed, his gut instinct told him to pull Ros out but he knew she would refuse until she got the Intel they needed to finish the arms deal. He looked towards Lucas.

"Meet with Ros. I know Tariq has created an alias for you. See how she feels, if she thinks she is safe we increase the back up. You get yourself an invite to the Easter Ball thing. If Aleshki is so friendly with our financiers I think he will turn up at there. He must not be allowed to be in a postition where he could recognise Ros" Harry was still having problems processing all the information Ruth had gained since her meeting with Jane.

Adam was acting Section Chief in Ros' absence and began allotting tasks to the others as Lucas glared at the papers in front of him. Ruth nodded as Adam asked her to continue looking into the activities of Delaney and his staff. She could see Lucas was worried sick about Ros. He had always been there to keep an eye on her and Ruth knew he felt useless that he was here on the Grid while she was in the very heart of the company they believed was bringing in illegal weapons in to the country. She sighed, the only help she could be to her friends was to bring the information they needed as quickly as possible.

The meeting drew to a close as the team began leaving the Briefing Room. Harry watched as they all gathered files, chatted about what was to be done and one by one left the room. Adam and Zaf were headed towards the Pods, intent on tracking down an asset that worked in the financial district while Zoe was going to see someone who knew about the FSB and KGB in more detail. Malcolm and Tariq were going to go through the feed from the CCTV footage and audio bugs that had been placed in side the firm, Ruth was to ananlyse the financial data from the firm, after all the accounts were public record and easy to track down. Harry had a meeting with his counterpart in 6 which was always something he loathed.

Xxxx

The April sunshine had given way to cloud as Ruth stared out over the central London skyline. Her temper had abated a little but she still couldn't understand what Harry had ever seen in Jane, the woman was so cold hearted it was unbelievable. _How could she dismiss her son's worry so easily? _Ruth continued to stare at the skyline as if it held all the answers. She could feel Harry behind her, as if thinking of him had caused his presence behind her. She was angry with him too, but didn't know why. _Perhaps she had expected him to stop her from meeting Jane? Perhaps it was the start realisation that there had been others that held his affections before her that caused her unease?_ Ruth glared.

"Ruth?" she heard him call her but pretended she didn't.

"Adam told me what happened" she could feel the heat from his body as he stood behind her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you before the briefing, but you had Lucas in the office. I messed up. I let her draw me in to an argument that I shouldn't have been having." she rested her hands on his as he kissed her neck.

"Jane has always been difficult" he tightened his hold on her

"Why does she hate you so much?" Ruth wasn't sure she could ask but the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Because when I was younger. When I was married to her I was a bit of a nightmare. I married too young. Jane had thought she was pregnant. She wasn't but she didn't tell me it was only a scare until after we were married." Ruth could see why Harry would have wanted to do the right thing by Jane if he thought there was a baby on the way but didn't understand what else he was berating himself for.

"But then considering I didn't tell her I was a field agent with MI5 on secondment to 6 until the reception I think we were quits" he chuckled as Ruth turned in his arms as he spoke.

"Harry, tell me she knew what your job was!" Ruth bit her lip as Harry shook his head.

"Told you I was a bit of a nightmare. The affairs though Ruth, they came later. I was away a lot. We ended up hurting each other so badly. She wasn't always so bitter." his voice was low as Ruth raised a hand to his face.

"I really wanted to slap her" she whispered as Harry smiled. "I've never really hit anyone before". Harry tightened his hold on her waist as he spoke.

"The affairs Ruth. I don't know what she told you, only what Adam has said to me but you have to believe I'm not that man anymore. I'm not the same man that married Jane." she smiled as she nodded. Harry felt the tension leave his body as Ruth pulled him in to a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The lights in the flat seemed to be out as Ros stuck her key in the door. The only sound to be heard was a baby crying and Lucas' hushed words as he tried to comfort the crying child. Ros slipped her shoes off as she made her way across to her bedroom. _So much for surprising them _she thought as she pushed the door open. Lucas was holding Amy who was nearly hysterical with crying. He was pacing up and down as he rocked her, nothing seemed to comfort the baby and he was exhausted.

"I know, I know" he soothed as Ros stood I the door way for a moment. "I miss her too." Amy was inconsolable as Ros could stand it no longer. She crossed the room as he continued to face away from her.

"Lucas" she rested a hand on his arm as he turned. Amy quietened slightly at the sound of her mother's voice.

"How?" Lucas was so sleep deprived forming full sentences seemed beyond him.

"Delaney and the others have no clue who I am. Rachel is visiting family and will be back tomorrow afternoon. I have 12 hours before they require Rachel back for a meeting with the Russians" she took Amy out of Lucas' arms as Lucas sat on the edge of the bed.

"She's been like this since midnight" he yawned as Amy began to fall asleep in Ros' arms

"Have you?" she spoke to her daughter who was now just sobbing occasionally. "Your poor Dad" she kissed the top of Amy's head as the baby began calming down.

"The doctor said its probably colic. I think she was just missing you" Ros smiled slightly as she rocked the now sleepy baby before settling her back in the cot. Lucas crossed towards Ros as she turned. "I know I was". Ros smiled as she kissed him briefly. Lucas deepened the kiss only pulling away from Ros when they both needed oxygen.

"We are going to need a baby sitter for Friday night. I think I'm going to need back up at this Ball Lucas. I don't like what I've found one bit. Whatever is going on between Hemming, Delaney, the Russian and our psychotic siblings will be started at this Easter Ball. I know it." Lucas nodded as Ros ran her hands up his bare chest.

"I'll be there Ros." Ros smiled before kissing him again.

**author's note : Please review. Oh and thanks to nonsenseandmischeif for the pointers regarding Jane! Really helped with this chapter. Let me know what you think. More soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. See previous**

Hiding in Plain Sight

Viktor Aleshki looked out over the offices of Delaney and Sons. Richard Hemming sat behind him on one of the more comfortable chairs in the office as James Delaney spoke. Viktor gave the appearance that he was barely listening; Delaney continued to plough on regardless.

"So, the consignment will be in Dover by 21:00 Friday. It will then be brought to our warehouses in North London for distribution" Hemming nodded as Delaney continued. Aleshki smiled

"Ah, and while our consignment is being delivered, we will be having fun as your workmen toil away on our behalf" his Russian accent plain as he smiled. Delaney approached the office window. Both men were watching the blonde in the skirt suit cross to the photocopier.

"Who is she?" Aleshki asked as Delaney followed his gaze.

"Oh the new girl? That's Rachel my new PA. She started last week, very good at her job." he folded his arms as Aleshki turned to him.

"Is she? She looks very familiar." he held his colleague's gaze for a second before turning back to the window where he could see Ros chatting to a younger man.

"She's worked in offices all her life, not the brightest spark but works hard. Nice girl. Engaged I think, she said that she may bring her fella on Friday to the Ball. You can meet her properly then." Aleshki nodded. He knew he had seen Rachel before, years previously but couldn't place her.

"Friday." he smiled as Hemming finally spoke.

"Can we get on please gentlemen" he was growing impatient, Jane had called to warm him of the events of her meeting on the Embankment. She was not happy and had made herself clear when she had spoken to him. Whatever happened, Section B or D as she had now learned they were called would have to be kept away from the proceedings. Revenge on a cheating ex husband was one thing, making him look a complete idiot was another but making money while you were in the process of destroying his career and second marriage? That was priceless. Hemming understood Jane's desire to make money from their scheme but the vendetta against Harry and his team was purely for entertainment value as far as he was concerned. He hoped Jane realised that too.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros knew she was being watched. The men in the office were not exactly covert in the way they stared through the office windows. She did her best to pretend she hadn't noticed, chatting away to Ian, the office junior while she photocopied the weekly staff rota, thankful that she didn't really do this for a living .Ros knew she'd have died of boredom after the first day. She glanced up to see Viktor Aleshki staring at her and turned her head. "Shit Shit Shit" she muttered under her breath. If Aleshki was here, if he recognised her then her cover was blown. Sighing as she pretended to swear at a non existent paper cut she noticed young Ian staring at her as if she was insane.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stormed across the Grid as he returned form his weekly meeting with the JIC. Without even raising her head Ruth knew he was not happy. Zoe glanced across at her as Ruth merely turned her head away. Things were strained since her meeting with Jane. Nothing had come between them before, even after the trouble surrounding her return from self imposed exile she hadn't felt so far away from Harry as she did now. It hurt, but she had to concentrate on the job at hand.

"Ruth?" Zoe could see something wasn't right. Ruth shook her head as she continued to tap away at the computer.

"I'm his wife, not his personal secretary I don't know what has happened. It seems he doesn't tell me that much anymore" Ruth didn't even meet Zoë's eyes as Zoe sighed. Ruth sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I thought you said you and Harry had sorted everything out after you met with Jane?" Zoe watched as Ruth nodded once.

"We did. Well I thought we did. I didn't mean to push him away. Oh God Zoe. I'm making such a mess of things" Ruth could feel the tears spring to her eyes. Zoe looked towards Harry's office to see him pacing up and down barking in to his phone, apparently unaware of Ruth and Zoe chatting.

"Why?" Zoe sighed as Ruth glared at the computer screen as if it held the answer to all her problems.

"We talked properly Zoe. He never told me about his marriage before. I knew it had been difficult. He never told me about all the affairs. I knew about Juliet." she paused as Zoe smiled.

"God, we all know about the Wicked Witch of Whitehall!" Zoe tried and failed to cheer Ruth up.

"Yeah, but the others? I know Jane cheated with the kid's headmaster and then left Harry for his best friend but he had flings too. A woman in Russia, Tessa." she shrugged

"Tessa? Really?" Zoe wrinkled her nose at the thought of the former chief of Section K. "Ruth. Harry will never cheat on you. You know that." she held Ruth's gaze as she shrugged.

"Do I? I know he expects me to disappear at any time so why wouldn't he?" Ruth tapped a few more keys on the computer.

"Ruth you are being an idiot. Adam told me how you left. He told me what a mess Harry was. Not just immediately after you left but until you came back. It was like a part of him died. Never even looked at another woman. He loves you Ruth. Always has. If you can't see that, then you are no where near as intelligent as I thought you were." Zoe pushed her chair away from her desk as Tariq bounded towards them.

"Guess who is going to be a bar man at the Easter Annual Ball?" Tariq was very pleased with himself as Ruth shook her head.

"Oh Zaf and I will be there too. All these functions use waiters and waitress, so the three of us will be there to keep an eye on Ros and Lucas" she smiled at Tariq as Harry exited his office.

"Right, Briefing Room now!" he barked as Adam and Lucas entered the Grid. The whole team made their way towards the entrance of the Briefing Room as Ruth and Zoe briefly glanced at each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry was slightly calmer than when he had first returned from Whitehall. He took his seat at the head of the table as Zoe began passing files around to Ruth and the men that had taken their seats.

"Please, someone tell me something uplifting" Harry sighed as Malcolm took a deep breath.

"The Ball is apparently not much more than a façade for Delaney to wine and dine prospective investors. I have managed to secure bugs in the bar, ball room and in a number of hotel rooms. Specifically those that will be used by Fitzpatrick, Delaney and Aleshki" he folded his hands on the table as Zaf spoke.

"Zoe is going to waitress there while Tariq runs the bar. I'm going to be outside in the van listening with Malcolm." Zoe's head snapped round.

"I thought you were in side with me?" her voice raised an octave.

"Can't. Aleski will recognise me straight away. I was on the team that arrested him for drugs trafficking in to the UK in 2001. Surprised Ros hasn't pulled out." He avoided Lucas' eyes as he spoke.

"Why?" Harry had a feeling he knew what Zaf was going to say but it was Ruth that filled the silence.

"Because Ros worked for MI6, she was on the same team as Zaf and in 2001 she was the arresting officer. If Aleshki recognises Ros." she let the thought hang in mid air as Harry closed his eyes.

"He'll kill her" Lucas pushed his chair away from the table before storming out. Adam rose to his feet, ready to defend Ros' ability as an undercover officer as Harry stopped him.

"Let him go Adam. He's right. These are very dangerous people. We use the Ball to get Ros out of there, we go after the illegal arms some other way." The remaining members of the team sat in silence for a moment until Tariq spoke up.

"We could always trace the money. Find the money, find the person selling this stuff to Delaney? Seems to me he is just the go between for the Russian bloke and the terrorists. Find the money, find the terrorist?" he looked around the table as Ruth and Zoe smiled.

"Boy wonder does it again" Harry smiled as Tariq shrugged.

"First we get Ros Meyers out. She may already be in danger if Aleshki has been to the office. No one rests until this is over" Harry stood as his team began to depart. Ruth was as usual the last to leave. Pausing with her hand on the door handle she turned. Suddenly Harry looked smaller and more depressed than she had ever seen him.

"Harry?" she closed the door again as she turned.

"Um? Yes Ruth. Was there anything else you wanted to say?" he sighed, he didn't want another argument. After talking to Ruth on the roof he had thought she was calmer, that she understood but the atmosphere at home over the last two days had been verging on the icy. He didn't know what he could do to make her see that Jane was trying to stir things up, that he would never treat her as badly as he had treated Jane.

"Yes Harry. There was actually." Ruth walked across the room. At least she sounds more like her normal self Harry thought. He didn't dare meet her gaze as she stood inches away from him. She rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on his face as she turned him towards her. Harry closed his eyes briefly, it still amazed Ruth that she could have this affect on him.

"I'm sorry. I've been an idiot" she kissed him chastely as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ruth, I love you" he kissed her again as she nodded.

"I know. I said I was an idiot" she smiled as Harry pulled back. "We get Ros home tomorrow night. Then we get this operation over with. The less I have to do with Jane the better I think." Harry tightened his grip on her waist as she spoke. His fingers were almost bruising but Ruth really didn't care.

"I can't help thinking there is more to this than an arms deal. We stop dozens of illegal deals a year this one feels different" he sighed as Ruth rested her forehead on his.

"Because Jane and Richard are involved in it?" she sighed as he nodded.

"Because I know Richard, he is a sly old sod that will do anything to make money. Even if it means people getting hurt." Ruth watched as Harry sighed. He didn't trust any of the players in this game either.

"Ok, so we do as Tariq suggested. Get Ros out and get after them" he kissed her again as Ruth smiled

"Oh and Harry?" he stepped back as she smiled.

"I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere" she crossed the room to the door,

"Yes you are. Tomorrow night, we are going to that Ball." Harry saw Ruth roll her eyes as she pulled the door open only to be greeted by Adam.

"Ah, Ros just text Lucas. You may want to read this." he shoved Lucas' phone in to Ruth's hand as she read the text.

"Oh no" she passed the phone to Harry. "Where is Lucas?" she looked past Adam in to the main Grid.

"Arranging his legend for tomorrow night. He's worried" Adam saw Harry's face pale as he read the text message.

"COVER ?BLOWN. EXIT NEEDED. WEAPONS NUCLEAR GRADE. MAX 24HR B4 2 DANGEROUS TO STAY".

**author's note. I promise this is still the happyish fic, but Jane is still going to be causing trouble and Ros has to get away from Delaney and the others. Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think. Oh, for those of you that think Ruth is out of character sorry but she would have had t toughen up in her time away. Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them!**

**Show Time**

Tariq served a middle aged woman at the bar as he watched the guests arrive at the ballroom. Delaney and sons had definitely gone out of their way to make the night something special. The whole ballroom was decorated with balloons, ribbons and various bits of yellow taffita. A band was on the stage in front of the dance floor playing cover versions. The only one Tariq had recognised was a cover version of Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. As Tariq gave the woman her white wine he had to admit the band were quite good, and the young singer was gorgeous. For a moment Tariq wished he wasn't on duty. Sighing he spotted Zoe across the room serving champagne to the guests as they arrived. Zoe smiled slightly as she caught Tariq's eye, she knew he was nervous. He was supposed to be a desk officer, but like Ruth he was spending more and more time in the field. It wasn't what he was trained for, but he seemed a natural.

Ros entered the ballroom knowing she was being watched. She knew Zoe and Tariq were there and the rest of the team had secured a hotel room for survelance with Malcolm's van parked around the corner but she could feel the eyes of their targets on her. She knew Aleshki had spotted her and was at a loss to why she hadn't been targeted by them until now. She could only pray that the Russian didn't know who she was. Smiling slightly as she saw Delaney and a young blonde woman approach her.

"Hi Rachel" Delaney smiled as Ros returned the grin

"Hi" she looked around the room as he followed her gaze

"Are you looking for someone?" Delaney followed Ros' gaze around the room. Both could see young couples dancing and drinking at the bar. Ros begun to feel uneasy but knew she had to remain calm. The text from Lucas had stated he would be there tonight and the team would get her out before anything could go wrong. Ros couldn't help but think he had been overly optimisitc.

"He's probably just running late, again." Ros smiled as Delaney nodded.

"Your young man? What is his name again?" Delaney's date looked bored as she sipped the champagne.

"Luke." She spotted Lucas run across the entrance towards her.

"Sorry, traffic was bad. Then there was this idiot Scottish woman chattering away to me, I couldnt get here sooner." he kissed Ros on the cheek as Delaney's date suddenly looked more interested at the sight of Lucas in his tuxedo. Ros smiled, aware the scottish woman he referred to chattering away would be Sam from GCHQ. The chatter inevitably something to do with the case. She smiled slightly as Lucas rested a hand on the small of her back. Delaney immediately took the hint and backed off. Ros wanted to throttle him but Lucas just smiled slightly at the young woman with Delaney before making an excuse to get Ros away from them.

"Right" Lucas almost whispered to Ros as he got her to the dance floor. "Malcolm and Ruth are listening in outside in the van. Adam, Zaf and Harry are upstairs in one of the hotel rooms. Zoe and Tariq are here, so we just do what we can tonight and get out. Thats the plan" he held Ros close as the band began playing a slower song. The ball room was full of couples dancing as Ros rested a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Ok, I think Aleshki knows who I am. He certainly recognised me yesterday in the office. I know he will have questioned Delaney about Rachel. He's here tonight with his wife Kristina." She felt Lucas nod. Under any other circumstances Ros would have loved being in Lucas' arms but she knew that the others could hear and see everything that was happening.

"They have a room reserved upstairs. While they are here enjoying themselves I could slip away and take a look." Lucas gripped her a little tighter around the waist.

"No, too dangerous. What if they notice you?" he whispered in her ear as Ros huffed.

"If he was going to kill me he had the last 24 hours to do it. I asked for an exit code yesterday. I managed to survive this long. Anyway, I've got the mini camera in my charm bracelet and the knock out powders Malcolm gave me. Any problems I'll slip the powders in his drink. He'll be out of it before he knows what's hit him." she knew Lucas didnt like it and had no way of knowing what Harry and the others thought. They could hear and see her, but she couldn't see them. Lucas rolled his eyes as he kissed the side of her head.

"Be careful. Please Ros." she nodded as he stepped back, ready to fake an argument between Rachel and Luke. Lucas closed his eyes, he was sure Ros Myers would be the death of him. Ros took a deep breath before pulling away from Lucas. She knew Delaney would be watching the whole exchange as she and Lucas glared before he walked towards the bar. Aleshki was sat at the bar watching as Lucas left the dance floor and walked towards Tariq who was serving one of the guests. Ros had stormed out of the ballroom towards the hotel rooms. Lucas just hoped the team would be able to follow her using the CCTV and bugs that they had placed in the hotel earlier. Aleshki smiled as Lucas took a seat next to him.

"Women eh?" Aleshki smiled as he called the bar man over. Tariq saw Lucas talking to the target and made his way over.

"Yes gents?" Lucas nodded as Aleshki ordered a whisky while Lucas asked for a beer. Lucas nodded briefly at Tariq as he poured the drinks.

"I saw you with your lady. Trouble yes?" Aleshki smiled as Lucas wanted to punch him.

"Oh more than you know" Lucas sipped his beer as Aleshki nodded sagely.

"You not married?" Lucas didnt know where the sudden interest in him had come from, he could only guess that Aleshki didn't realise who he was. If he hadn't realised that there was a chance that Ros hadn't been recognised either.

"No" Lucas shook his head. "You?" Lucas tried to steer the conversation away from himself. He wanted to get out of the ballroom and look for Ros, but the Russian seemed intent on talking to someone. Lucas also knew that keeping the Russian talking could help buy Ros some time. Brushing him off may have made him suspicious. Lucas sighed as he sipped his drink. Aleshki nodded.

"Yes, for ten years now. Kristina and I are very happy. But I understand the need for a time away from the ladies. You have children no? James tells me Rachel is new in the office. Seems to have settled well. Where did she work before?" he glared in to his whiskey as Lucas became aware of where Aleshki was going with his friendly chit chat.

"We don't. Not yet" Lucas lied as he looked around the ballroom. "I have children from my previous marriage. Adam and Ruth"

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel room Adam nearly chocked on his coffee as he saw Lucas lie smoothly in the bar. Harry smirked as Adam pulled up the CCTV, he could hear Ruth laugh in his ear piece.

xxxxxxxx

"Good names" Aleshki smiled as he drunk the last of his whiskey before ordering more.

"Yeah, Adam's a good kid. Bit bosterous and loud, thinks he knows everything but boys will be boys. Ruth is quieter, the calmer of the two. Do you have any children?" Lucas was beginning to worry about Ros.

"No, we have not been blessed" he swallowed his whiskey in one as Lucas' mobile phone rang. He made his appologies and walked across the ballroom to answer the phone.

"Hi Dad" Adam deadpanned as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Ok what have we got?" Lucas was worried about being overheard.

"Not much, a consignment is coming in to the country tonight. Delaney and Hemming were talking about it while you were drinking with Aleshki. Find Ros and get out of there." Adam hung up as Lucas looked around the ballroom. There was no sign of Ros.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the corridor as Lucas drank in the bar with Aleshki. She knew she had been recognised. She cursed inwardly as the lift seemed to take an age to reach the ground floor. Knowing that she didn't have long Ros played with the charms on her bracelet. To the rest of the world it was a basic pretty charm bracelet but Tariq had modified it. In one charm was a micro camera, so small that it would never be noticed, in another a small amount of powder that was colourless and odourless. It was harmless but would knock someone of average size out for half an hour. Ros hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Approaching Delaney's hotel room she cursed the fact she was wearing high heels and a dress, boots and jeans were so much more practical for breaking and entering.

She quietly broke the lock on the hotel door with her lockpick and carefully opened the door. The empty room looked just like any other hotel room in a high class London hotel. Stepping in to the hotel room Ros couldn't help but smirk as she heard the couple in the adjoining room clearly enjoying themselves. Ros just hoped that the noise would act as cover for any noise she may make while in the room. Crossing the room to search through the files on the desk, the camera just big enough to take photos of each file before emailing them to Malcolm in van outside. She deftly crossed to a briefcase that had been abandoned on the edge of the double bed. Clicking the fasteners on each side of the case she froze as the door behind her opened.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm sat next to Ruth in the small white van parked around the corner from the hotel. He was worried, the CCTV and bugs were working perfectly but there was something he couldn't put his finger on. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright Malcolm?" Ruth could see how worried he was. He nodded as he tapped a few more keys on the computer.

"Quite alright thank you" he sighed as he glared at the CCTV footage. Ruth raised her eyebrows. Malcolm was anything but fine, he just wasn't as good at hiding it as the others.

"Ah" she tapped the screen. "Ah? Malcolm. Should that be happening?" Malcolm turned from his screen to see white noise and static where the CCTV footage of the hotel corridor should be.

"No, that should not be happening" Malcolm began to panic as one by one all the cameras turned off.

"Alpha One we have lost visual cover" Malcolm spoke in to his mouthpiece as Ruth tried to pull up audio.

"So have we Malcolm" Harry's frustrated voice could be heard through the speaker. "Confirm audio" Malcolm punched a few keys in as he shook his head.

"No Alpha One. Can Confirm Rangefinder is on her own"

**author's note. Sorry for delay in updating. I hope you like this. Please let me know what you think. More hopefully by the end of the week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. See previous**

"Can confirm Rangefinder is on her own" Malcolm felt sick as he muttered the words. Ruth briefly closed her eyes as they waited for a response from Harry. He was in the hotel, in a room three floors up from the ballroom with Adam and Zaf.

"Keep trying to regain the connection Malcolm" Harry spoke in to the microphone that connected the hotel room to the small white van where Ruth and Malcolm were sat.

"Please stick to codenames" Malcolm admonished Harry who completely ignored the request. Everyone knew when Malcolm was worried he stuck rigidly to protocol. Ruth sighed as she continued tapping on the keys.

"Ok, we can not see or hear Ros. That doesn't necessarily mean we can't talk to Tariq, Lucas and Zoe does it?" she continued tapping away as Malcolm saw what she was trying to do.

"No we may still be able to use their comms devices. Unless the Faraday cage is encompassing the entire building. If it is then they are rather inept. It would only arouse suspicion to remove the network access to mobile phones when the public are so reliant on them" Malcolm smiled slightly as he proceeded to dial Lucas' mobile number.

Xxx

Harry was livid. Everything in the hotel had been checked and triple checked. He had promised Ros they would get her out of there that night and that was what he intended to do. Adam and Zaf looked on, aware that Harry was about to explode at any moment.

"Zaf, start walking the floors. See if you can find her before she gets herself caught." Zaf nodded grateful for something to do. Harry sighed, he was determined that he would never have to speak to the parents and family of another officer who had died on his watch. The reaction of Jo's mother was forever etched on his mind as was the grief stricken faces of Helen's father and Danny's mother. He could not do that again and walk away. There was no way he could look at Lucas or Amy if Ros didn't get out of that hotel in one piece. He gripped the phone in one hand as it rang.

"Yes" he barked down the phone, the tension palpable as Lucas answered him.

"I just spoke to Malcolm" his voice was dangerously low. Harry and the rest of the team acutely aware that he had wanted Ros pulled out of this operation before the Ball.

"Look Harry" he continued as he walked across the ballroom towards Zoe "I'm sending Tariq out to Malcolm and Ruth. Let them three see if they can work their magic on the comms. Zoe is going to create a distraction and I am going to make sure Aleshki doesn't leave the bar. If he does Ros is dead" he saw Zoe nod as he approached her.

"Good" Harry paused as Adam stood next to him. "Zaf is walking the corridors. I'll be down shortly and Adam is going to search the hotel. Tell Tariq to have Malcolm get the van nearer. The only thing I can think of is they know we are on to them and have a Faraday cage up and running" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as Adam shrugged on his leather jacket ready to leave.

"Hemming is here Harry. If he recognises you then you and Ruth are compromised too" Adam warned as Harry ended his conversation with Lucas.

"I am aware of that Adam. We find Ros. Richard Hemming is my problem. We get out of here and deal with the consignment and the fallout later" Adam nodded as both men left the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros froze as the door to the hotel room swung open. There was no where she could hide; the bed in the middle of the room still had the brief case on it. Ros closed her eyes as she cursed the young couple next door for masking the noise that could have warned her of the return of the room's rightful occupier. She decided the best thing was to act drunk and hope Delaney believed his ditzy rather inept personal assistant was in his room for a genuine reason. She prayed that the man behind her really was actually Delaney and not Aleshki she turned.

"Rachel what are you doing in my room?" he slammed the door shut behind him as Ros took a step backwards towards the bed. Ros did her best to look innocent as she faced him. He held her gaze as he saw her look at her feet.

"I" Ros was really at a loss as to what she could say.

"Are you alright Rachel? I saw you and Luke arguing" he stepped towards her as Ros shook her head.

"I think I am a little bit tipsy. Thought it was my room." she smiled as he approached her "Explains why I can't open my brief case. It isn't my briefcase" she shook her head. In reality Ros was stone cold sober, she never drank to excess on an undercover job. The adrenaline coursed through her veins she tried to hide the urge to hit Delaney and make her escape. She had managed to photograph some documents but wanted to get as much evidence as she could.

"How did you get in?" His voice was honey smooth but Ros still had the impression he would snap her neck given half the chance.

"My key card silly" she smiled as he approached her, he was now inches in front of her. The look in his eyes made her want to vomit. His eyes had left hers and were now trained on the v neck of her dress. Ros knew she played a convincing drunk; it had helped to keep her alive. She tilted her head to the side, wondering how she could get between Delaney and the door as he raised a hand and brushed an errant strand of hair from her face.

"Must have a faulty lock. Lucky it was only you that managed to get in here. Although after your row with that idiot you brought tonight I'd have let you in here myself" his breath tickled her face as he spoke. Ros fought the urge to push him away. "We could have a drink" she stepped back as he nodded before pulling her to him and kissing her. Ros felt sick as she broke the kiss, he smiled at her as he walked across to the small mini bar in the corner. Ros was already playing with the charm bracelet on her left wrist. She had to get him to take the sedative and get out of there.

"Wine ok?" she nodded as he poured red wine in to two glasses. He returned to the bed as he passed her the glass.

"Did you meet Kristina and Viktor? They are going to join me here later for a drink. I know Viktor really wanted to meet you" he sipped his wine as Ros smiled I bet he does she thought to herself.

"No I haven't. I was too busy arguing with my idiot if you remember" she raised her eyebrows as he turned away slightly. She managed to slip the sedative in to the glass before he turned back. She sipped her own wine and pretended to act more drunk as he drank his.

"Are you ok?" Ros hoped and prayed the sedative would work as quickly as Malcolm had said it would. Delaney nodded as he sipped more wine.

"Yes" he slurred as he reached out to her, running a finger along the neckline of her dress. He was becoming more and more drowsy. Ros managed to extricate herself from him as he visibly relaxed in front of her. Standing she pushed him back against the bed. He was snoring before he knew it. Ros smiled. Malcolm really was a genius. The only problem was the voices in the corridor outside the hotel room suggested that the Aleshki's had arrived for the drink with Delaney. Ros swore under her breath as she waited for them to pass the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tariq sat in the van with Ruth and Malcolm. He had run the half block distance as if he was competing in the Olympics. Ruth smiled as he talked techno babble with Malcolm. They really did have their own language.

"So, we boost the signal. Try to by pass the electromagnetic field of the Faraday cage. Reroute the feed from the hotel back through the mobile network and then reroute it through the mobile matrix until it reached us" Tariq didn't pause for breath as Malcolm stared at him.

"Faraday cages are indestructible" he remained impassive.

"Since when? Don't believe everything they tell you Mal" he grinned as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Do not call me Mal" Malcolm set about trying to get around the Faraday cage as Tariq suggested. Tariq tapped a few keys on the computer.

"If we can get the pictures back from the corridors that should be enough." Ruth was worried about her friend.

"Your wish m'lady" Tariq flashed a cheeky grin before exiting the van and running back to the hotel.

Xxxxx

Zaf had walked the corridors of the first four floors on the hotel. Adam had taken the higher floors. Harry had returned to the bar to speak to Lucas, aware that at any moment he could be recognised by Hemming. He hadn't seen the man since Jane had left him but he was certain he'd recognise his former best friend. As he entered the bar he could hear Zaf talking in his ear piece.

"Adam mate. Any luck?" Zaf was beginning to get worried.

"No. Nothing here" Adam was growing more and more frustrated as he went along. It was a hotel; there were only so many places someone could hide. He turned in full circle as he realised exactly how many rooms that could potentially hide an MI 5 agent.

Lucas spotted Harry as he entered the ballroom. Both men had a bad feeling about hotels after the explosion that had nearly killed Ros, Lucas and the Home Secretary. Harry watched as Zoe carried a tray of full champagne glasses towards Richard Hemming. He had been making his way out of the ballroom when Zoe tripped and sent the entire tray flying across the room, soaking Hemming in alcohol as Hemming cursed loudly. Zoe managed an Oscar winning performance as she apologised profusely while crying her eyes out.

Harry saw Lucas approach him. "Where is Ros? Have you heard anything?" Lucas felt sick with nerves. She had supposed to be out of the ballroom for half and hour. It was now at least an hour since anyone had spoken with her.

"No not yet. Adam and Zaf are checking the floors" Lucas nodded as Harry stepped back away from Hemming's line of sight.

"We have visual on the corridors restored. It looks like Zoe is delaying Hemming." he could see the fuss Zoe was continuing to cause as more people got involved in the drama. And the band played on Harry mused.

"The Russian is approaching Delaney's room" Harry heard Ruth speak in his ear piece. She was now able to watch the events in the corridor as Tariq's techomiricle appeared to work.

"Where are Delaney and Aleshki?" Harry glared at the ballroom.

"Dunno" Lucas walked towards the corridor as Ruth spoke again.

"Ah Delaney is staying in Room 578." she tapped a few keys as the team heard her swear. "Losing visual intermittently" she explained as Harry smirked.

Xx

Ros could hear the Russian woman she believed to be Katrina laugh as Aleshki pushed the door open.

"James" he called out as Ros hid behind the door. Delaney was asleep snoring on the bed. Ros held her breath as she saw the couple enter the room. Her head was killing her and she began to wonder what exactly Delaney had put in the wine. Her vision was becoming hazy as her legs felt like lead. Leaning against the wall Ros was livid at the thought Delaney had drugged her the same way she had drugged him.

"Ah, Viktor let the man sleep" Kristina giggled as she turned and passionately kissed her husband before leaving the room.

Adam walked along the corridor as the lift beeped at the far end, the door opened to reveal a stressed Lucas and Harry walk towards him.

"Progress" Harry stated as Adam ran a hand across his face.

"None" Adam avoided Lucas' gaze as Harry looked at his younger officer.

"Get Zaf and Zoe and get after the consignment. Lucas and I will keep searching. Ruth has details of the consignment. It is already in the country, whatever it is. We have to move quickly gentlemen" he walked off as Adam went to find Zaf and Zoe.

Xxxxxxx

Ros felt as if her legs had died underneath her. The effort to move her limbs exhausted her. She could see Delaney turn in his sleep as she fought to hold on to awareness. The Russian couple could no longer be heard so Ros deemed it had to be safe to leave. As quickly and quietly as she could Ros slipped out of Delaney's room, the door clicked shut behind her as her legs gave way forcing her to slide to the floor. Lucas and Harry were approaching the room when Lucas saw the figure of a blonde in a heap on the floor.

"Ros" he tapped Harry on the shoulder as he run to her. She remained curled in the foetal position as Lucas reached her. Harry was two seconds behind him.

"Hey" Lucas stooped to her level on the floor. He winced how she flinched as he brushed the hair from her eyes. She was still alert but her voice slurred as she spoke. Harry was horrified as he saw the glassy look in her eyes.

"Got it" she slipped the charm bracelet off and pushed it to Harry as Lucas tried to get her to stand.

"What happened? Shit we got to get you up" he tried to pull her to her feet noticing how she broke out in a sweat when he did so.

"No. Legs don't work" she slurred as she tried to get Lucas to understand. He had seen men in prison react the same way to poisoning. He cursed inwardly as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hospital now" he stated as Harry got on the phone, ordering Malcolm to bring the van around to the main entrance. "Thames House" Harry watched as Lucas paled. He was desperate to get Ros to a doctor. Harry sighed as he explained.

"If Ros has been poisoned with what I think she has, we have the antidote. We got it when we got you back from Russia" Lucas felt a little relieved as he saw Ros try to maintain eye contact. He just hoped Harry was right. Ros felt physically exhausted as Lucas lifted her. She knew she should be angry at him for manhandling her, but she didn't have the energy to argue. Instead she focused on her breathing as Lucas almost ran towards the entrance.

**author's note. Bit more romance planned for next time. Please let me know what you think. This is still the happy ish fic - just bare with me a little longer. We may get there eventually!! Thanks for the reviews so far, they make my day and the writing quicker!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these. See previous chapters**

**Panic**

Zaf drove towards the Docks with Adam and Zoe in the car with him. All three were worried about Ros and none knew exactly what the consignment Delaney and the others had been expecting. The only thing they knew was Harry believed it was dangerous and Ros had heard talk of weapon grade uranium being brought in to the country. The purpose or final destination of the consignment remained currently unknown. Zoe glared straight ahead as Zaf negotiated the London Saturday night traffic. Adam remained silent as they approached the Docks. All Zaf could do was bite his tongue and hope one of them came up with a plan before they found the mysterious cargo.

xxxxx

Lucas held Ros across his lap as Harry drove the white van like a madman. Ruth and Malcolm were in the rear of the van with Tariq as Harry negotiated the relatively quiet London streets as if he was trying out for the Chinese Gran Prix. Ros was barely conscious as Lucas held her, her breathing was slow and steady but her eyes fought to remain open. The green dress she had chosen clung to her skin as the sweat poured off her. Lucas held her as if his life depended on it. Her arms felt cold under his hands, despite the sweat that caused her hair to stick to her face.

"Nearly there" he whispered as he felt her nod against him.

"Amy" Ros stated as Lucas fought the tears that were springing to his eyes. He kissed the top of her head as Harry took a corner at break neck speed.

"She's with Carrie, she's safe" he whispered. Ros already knew this.

"My baby. Look after her" Ros turned her head in to his shirt as he gripped her tighter.

"We will. Soon. Just need to get you the antidote, then we'll go and fetch Amy" Lucas wanted to believe what he was saying, but to his own ears it sounded like optimistic nonsense. Ros became quieter in his arms as Harry pulled up at the rear of Thames House.

"Right, lets go" Harry jumped out the van as Tariq held the door open for Lucas to exit without having to let go of Ros' limp frame. Ruth turned her head, desperate to stop the tears that were now beginning to flow. Harry was ahead of them as he held the doors open for Lucas to pass. The journey from the back door of Thames House to the Grid seemed to take hours but in reality was merely minutes. Lucas felt the panic rise as Ros' breathing became more shallow. The blonde in his arms now drifting in and out of awareness. He practically ran through the Grid to Harry's office as he headed towards Harry's office. Harry was already there opening the safe behind his desk. Ruth, Malcolm and Tariq hung back in the main office as Malcolm shook his head, unable to take in the turn of events.

"What was she poisoned with?" Malcolm turned to Ruth, whose eyes were focused solely on the office windows. She could see Lucas lay Ros on the sofa as Harry looked in the safe.

"Ah, I think it was a nerve agent. Something seemed to paralyse her muscles. That's why she couldn't walk. Popular amongst the former KGB and other groups in the former Easten Block countries. If it is Neverol then we have the antidote" Ruth angrily brushed a tear away from her eye as Tariq walked towards the kitchen.

"Thats why she couldn't breathe properly either" he paused in the door way of the kitchenette and turned "You use muscles when you breathe. The heart is also a muscle - cardiac and respiratory muscles along with accessory muscles and the diapragm control breathing and heart beat" he turned and entered the small kitchenette as Malcolm sat pondering Tariq's words. The tears sprang to his eyes as he realised what his young sidekick had intimated. Ruth frowned._ It isn't fair, this isn't supposed to be how thiings end up. Amy needs her._ Ruth followed Tariq in to the kitchenette to see the younger officer sat on the floor sobbing. Knees up to his chest he buried his face in his arm. Ruth suddenly realised how much the baby of the team had seen in his time on the Grid, how much he had been forced to grow up.

"Oh Tariq" she knelt beside him as he tried to hide the fact he was crying. She rubbed his back as he tried to calm himself.

"Is it always like this? Zaf and Zoe get beaten up, You and Lucas get shot? People die. First Jo, now Ros?" he looked at Ruth as she shook her head.

"No" she pulled him in to a hug. "No, it isn't always like this. Ros will be fine. She's Ros" Ruth hoped she was right.

"We do our job so people like Delaney, Aleshki and Hemming don't get away with what they are doing. We will stop him" she saw Tariq bring himself under control.

"Yeah I know" he nodded "But is that before or after I attend another friend's funeral?" he stood and walked back on to the main Grid. Ruth sighed as she stood smoothing her skirt. _How did the simplest of ops end up like this?_ She prayed that Harry had the right antidote.

xxxxxx

Ros was shaking slightly as she laid across the sofa. Harry drew the antidote in to the syringe as he had been shown previously. He had thought it was unnecessay, that he would never have to use it. But was glad he had paid attention at the time. Lucas was talking quietly to Ros, trying to get her to remain alert.

"Wont be long now" he pushed her hair away from her face as Ros stared at him. Her eyes were locked on his as Harry lifted her skirt slightly. The injection had to go in the muscle of her thigh. Harry remained silent, afraid whatever he said would be the last words Ros heard. Ros was barely aware he was in the room.

"Weapons in UK tonight" she whispered as Lucas shushed her. The glare in her eyes was stronger than she had hoped for.

"Tell me in a minute, when the injection has worked" he glanced towards Harry as he prepared the injection. The plunger on the needle now just milimeters away from Ros' skin.

She could feel her breathing become laboured, the darkness around the edge of her vision began to encroach on her. If she didn't say this now, there was a chance she never could.

"Lucas" his eyes were on hers imediately as Harry pressed the injection in to her leg. "I love you. Love Amy" she closed her eyes as Harry turned away. He could see Ruth openly crying on the Grid. He hung his head as Malcolm turned away from the scene glaring towards the Pods.

Lucas felt the tears fall as Ros opened her eyes once more. The headache was still there but her vision was slightly better, the breathing slightly less painful. She could see Lucas crying quietly as he kept running his fingers through her hair. He hadn't noticed her open her eyes as he whispered to her.

"Please don't leave me" It was so quiet only Ros heard.

xxxx

Adam watched the lorry in front of them load up. Four men were transfering small boxes from one larger container to the lorry. The men all wore protective clothing. Zaf frowned as he saw where Adam was staring. Zoe perched between the driver and passenger seat of Zaf's audi. She followed the men's gaze as the four men began preparing to leave the scene.

"Looks like something from the X Files" Zaf continued to glare at the scene in front of him.

"So, how do we know that is the consignment we want?" Zoe voiced the thought Zaf had been reluctant to.

"We don't " Adam was still worried sick about Ros. They had been friends for years. He'd been the first person Ros had really related to on the Grid. Even after all the business with Mace, Ros had been accepted by Adam and Zaf before any of the others.

"What choice do we have Zoe? It's our only lead at the moment." Zaf put the car in to gear ready to follow the lorry wherever it was headed. He hoped it was Delaney's consignment, at least then they could get some justice for Ros. In his heart Zaf believed his friend was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry?" he turned to see his boss in the door way staring out at the main Grid. "I think the antedote works" Harry couldn't help but smile as Ros began coughing. She was still deathly pale but her eyes appeared more focused. He smiled as Harry turned away, walking back in to the main Grid. Lucas was grateful his boss had given them a few moments alone. Ros would still have to go to hospital but the urgency was passing.

"Leave you? Never" Ros almost whispered as she rested her hand on his. Both were smiling at each other, although Ros still looked exhausted. She had been fighting death for the last couple of hours and had really believed her time was up. Lucas' eyes filled with tears as he saw the determination return to Ros, she really was back.

"You heard me then?" Lucas smiled as Ros nodded between coughing. Once the coughs stopped racking her this frame, she held Lucas' eyes.

"I want these people Lucas" her voice slightly stronger. He helped her sit slightly, the nausea washed over her but the anger at what Delaney had done to her was stronger. "Whatever Delaney and the others are up to we stop them. Don't care if Harry's exwife is up to her neck in it" Lucas was relieved that some of the fight was returning to Ros. She still looked awful but compared to the way he had found her on the floor of the hotel corridor she looked great.

xxxxxxxx

Ruth had escaped the Grid. Determined to get some fresh air, she had left Malcolm to liaise with Adam and the others while she slipped out. Tariq had pulled himself together enough to start working on what evidence Ros had been able to collect from Delaney's room. She stared out over the London skyline as the streetlights gave the city an eerie glow.

"Thought you'd be here" Harry approached her as she continued to stare out over the city. She had missed this so much when she was in Cyprus. The cold night air made her shiver as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Needed to get some air" the tears that choked her voice earlier still evident. She could feel Harry nod as he held her.

"The antidote worked. I think" Ruth turned in his arms as Harry spoke.

"Ros is ok?" Ruth daren't think that they had got out of this one. The way Ros had been when they returned to the Grid was frightening. Ruth couldn't believe Ros would bounce back so quickly after that.

"Well ok is a subjective term" he tightened his hold on his wife. "She was sat up when I left the office. She looked better, but we are going to have to keep an eye on her. I don't even want to think what might happen if either Lucas or Ros find Delaney or the others" Ruth wrapped her arms around her husband. She was relieved their Section Chief would live to fight another day but was worried about Harry. The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"What about Jane?" Ruth saw Harry's eyes darken. "What if she is more involved in this than Graham or any of us thought?" Harry remained immobile as he considerd Ruth's question.

"Her husband or one of his friends nearly killed Ros. Jane isn't stupid by any stretch of the immagination. She knows what's happening." he rested his forehead against Ruth's as she closed her eyes.

"What do we do? What about Catherine and Graham?" Ruth knew the kids would be distraught if they knew the true extent of their mother and step father's involvement in whatever was going on.

"Bring her in for questioning" Harry felt Ruth tense in his arms as he spoke. "I'll get Lucas to go pick her up later. We need to know what is in that consignment and we need to know where it is headed. Arresting Jane may flush out Hemming and the others. Nerve agents, weapon grade material, counter survailance measures, secret convoys Ruth, whatever they are up to they are not doing it on my watch" Ruth nodded as she pulled out of his arms and walked towards the door.

xxxxxxx

"I do not like this" Adam stated as the lorry ahead of them continued towards Central London. The traffic was lighter than earlier in the day as Zaf worked his way through the streets.

"Don't think they have realised they are being followed" Zoe was getting more and more agitated. There had only been one message from the Grid to say Ros had been found alive. While that had appeased the three spooks for a while but Adam was still on edge. Zaf remained quiet in the drivers seat as he drove. The lorry in front was headed towards the outskirts of the city. Zoe cursed under her breath as she remembered a similat stale mate over nuclear weapons before she went to Chilie.

"Boys" she pointed as the lorry turned towards the motorway "If that lorry contains what we think it does, then we are chasing what could be part of the world's largest dirty bomb" Adam nodded once as Zaf pushed his foot further on to the accelerator.

"Better catch up with them and see what we got then eh?" he smiled as they pulled on to the motorway.

**author's note. Not sure about this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Nearly did kill Ros off but then deleted it as it was too sad! She got a reprieve because I'm a wuss and she's one of my favourites! More soon - if you want me to keep on with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine (sob!) see previous chapters. It does get happier I promise!**

**A Long Night**

Ros sat next to Malcolm as he loaded up the visual footage they had managed to retrieve from the Ballroom. Her green dress still clung to her as she leant slightly back in the chair. Exhaustion washed over her but she needed to do this, to feel that she was helping catch the men that had almost left her daughter without a mother. The thought of Amy made Ros smile, it was involuntary really but she had a feeling that if it wasn't for Lucas and Amy she would have given up and let the poison take her. The nightmares and guilt she felt over Jo, over the hotel explosion and Andrew Lawrence still plauged her but it wasn't just about her anymore. She was part of something she had never imagined possible, she was part of a family that loved her as much as she loved them. Malcolm continued to tap the keyboard unaware of her musings as Harry re entered the Grid via the Pods.

"Status report" he stood in front of Zaf's empty desk as Ruth followed him in through the Pods.

"Adam called. They are going after the consignment. It appears that it is nuclear or at least radioactive. I have notified the proper authorities" Malcolm's tone was clipped, letting Harry know exactly what he thought of the field agents going after potentially radio active material.

"The footage from the hotel seems to be salvagable" Tariq joined in "Ruth, I left some stuff on the desk for you. Transcripts" she smiled. The only evidence Tariq had been crying was the red rings around his eyes. He was now back in work mode. Ruth was proud of him. Lucas was leant against his own desk watching Ros as he spoke on the phone.

"Ah Harry" he replaced the reciever as Harry turned to him. "Graham is in reception asking for you." Harry narrowed his eyes as Ruth's head snapped round.

"Fine" Harry went to walk across to the Pods. Ruth checked her mobile, noticing several missed calls from Catherine.

"Harry, he is drunk. Security want to know if they should throw him in the cells until you get there" Harry turned a dangerous shade of red as Ruth cursed under her breath. The text message from Catherine warned her brother was drinking heavily again and looking for Harry.

"I'll deal with him. Lucas take Ros home. No arguments, I should insist you go to hospital but go home. Malcolm, Tariq you too" Lucas didn't need to be told twice as he crossed to Ros.

"I'll stay here and wait for the others" Ruth held Harry's gaze. He sighed deeply before heading towards the Pods. A drunk and disorderly Graham and a distressed Catherine were not what he needed right now. He just wondered what type of mess his son had got himself in to this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As far as Amy Ruth North was concerned life was good. She had been picked up from Carrie's house while she was still asleep and was now wide awake in her cot at home. She'd been fed and changed, her Mum and Dad were there. Life was good at four and a half months old. She could hear her parents talking nearby and with her best friend - a pick toy elephant Wes and Adam had bought her called Ellie by her side she was happy. She wasn't tired as she played in her cot, although at that time of night she was normally asleep. Lucas watched his daughter playing as she gurgled at him. Ros' prediction was right, Amy really was growing in to a proper Daddy's girl. He leant down and stroked the baby's black hair as Amy gurgled in delight.

"Was a bit close tonight Amy" he whispered "Mum's ok though" Amy carried on gurgling and smiling at Lucas. He heard the water from the shower continue as he kept talking to the baby. "Any chance that you might get some sleep tonight. I think your Mum could do with the rest" Amy paused for a moment as if considering her father's words before deciding against it and gurgling again. "Thought not" Lucas smiled, just now and again Lucas could see Ros' mannerisms in his daughter.

The shower was still running as Lucas wondered how long Ros was going to be. She'd gone straight in to the bathroom the minute they had arrived home. He was still worried about her, but glad Harry had let them finish for the night. As he continued trying to settle Amy Lucas wondered what Adam and the others would find and how Harry and Ruth were getting on with a drunk and disorderly Graham. He was determined that his and Ros' jobs wouldn't affect Amy the way Harry's job seemed to have affected Graham and Catherine. As Amy began to settle he decided to see what had taken Ros so long. Walking towards the bathroom he sighed. The door was slightly open and the green dress Ros had been wearing was thrown on the bathroom floor as if it was intended for the dustbin. Lucas knew that before Amy had been born Ros would probably have trashed the apartment. Now he was thankful that it was just the dress that had been damaged. Pushing the door open further he stepped in to the bathroom.

"Ros?" he called out as he heard a quiet sob. If the rest of the world asked Ros Myers did not cry. Ever. It just didn't happen. But Lucas knew different as he wasn't the rest of the world. He called again when Ros didn't answer. The steam from the shower making visability in the bathroom difficult.

"Amy's asleep." He pulled the shower door back to see Ros sat on the floor of the shower, a towel wrapped around her. He turned the water off before stooping to her level. She was staring at an indiscriminate point on the floor as the water ran down her face.

"Hi" Ros whispered. She looked exhausted. "You ok?" she met his gaze as he smiled. She had nearly died and she was asking if he was ok? Typical Ros.

"Yeah" He pulled her to him. His shirt now as wet as she was. "You look exhausted. I wish you'd let me take you to the hospital" she shook her head, there was no way she was letting anyone take her back to A&E. The amount of time she had spent there in the last few months was ridiculous. Pushing the wet hair out of her eyes she held Lucas' gaze before reaching out and running her thumb along the stubble that was now on his chin, before leaning forward and kissing him.

"I messed up" she stared at him "I drugged Delaney. I had no idea he would drug me. Didn't even consider it. I only had a mouthful of wine, but that's all it took. What if I'd been stupid enough to drink the whole glass?" Lucas was not prepared to listen to any of Ros' self reproaching.

"You got the Intel. You did the job. Nearly dying in the process was not part of the plan granted but you did the job. Now Zoe and the boys can get after the Russian and his consignment." She started to protest as Lucas pulled her in to his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Lucas really couldnt have cared less about the bedsheets getting wet. The three of them were together and that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxx

Harry was not a happy man. Stood in reception at Thames House he saw Stan the Security Guard holding his son in a half nelson as Ruth approached the scene and stood next to him. Graham was clearly intoxicated, swearing and trying to fight with the much older and stronger security guard.

"Listen boy" Stan's West Indian accent now plain "The only reason I aint broke your scrawny little arm is out of respect for the lady here" he tugged on Graham's arm as if to make the point as Harry waited for his son to calm down.

"Dad, get this nutter off me" Graham slurred as Harry shook his head.

"No" Harry folded his arms across his chest. Graham continued to struggle.

"What is it you want me to do with the boy?" Stan spoke as if Graham wasn't there. Ruth briefly closed her eyes. This was the last thing they needed. She couldn't stiffle the yawn as she realised it was gone 2 am.

"I'll take him. Thanks Stan" he grabbed Graham by the collar, practically dragging him towards the lifts. Ruth hung back for a moment at a loss as to what to do. She knew when Graham was in the wrong mood he was an absolute nightmare. Catherine had told her of his drinking, the tiime he ran away resulting in a fatal car accident. She was exhausted, all she really wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. She was just thankful Catherine had agreed to take the animals overnight. Stan smiled at the younger woman aware of how tired she was.

"Alright Flower?" Stan looked across at the Intel Analyst

"Thanks Stan. Sorry about that" Ruth pointed towards an angry Harry and drunk Graham as Stan shook his head.

"Boys will be boys Flower. Boys will always challenge their parents" he laughed as Ruth rolled her eyes. If it was one thing Graham could be described as it was a challenge.

xxxxxxxxx

Zaf continued to drive through the London streets aware that they were heading out towards the motorway. He briefly glanced at Adam who was leaning forward in his seat. "What do we do? We have no idea where they are heading" Zaf was far from keen on the idea that they were leaving the city, but had a feeling that Adam would insist that they keep following them. Zoe ran a hand through her hair, clearly frustrated.

"Keep after them" Adam sighed as Zaf joined the motorway. He didn't like the idea that they were heading away from the city with no back up. Zoe sighed, pulling her mobile out of her jeans she called the Grid.

"Ruth? It's me. Slight change of plan" she waited while Ruth replied.

"Yeah, I know. Look the lorry is headed towards Newcastle. I'll ring when we get there" she slammed the phone shut before leaning back in her seat. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth replaced the phone on her desk as she turned towards Harry's office. He was stood leaning against his desk as he watched her. Ruth always knew when Harry was watching her. It was almost a sixth sense she had when it came to her husband. She smiled as he rolled his eyes. He would always think of Catherine and Graham as young children, despite both being in their 20s. She knew he would always worry, particulary about Graham who seemed to have times when he was intent on ruining his life. Walking towards the office she saw the younger man asleep on his side on the sofa. Snoring lightly Graham was completely unaware of his step mother's presence.

"Ruth" Harry raised his eyes to hers as she entered the office.

"Hey" she wrapped her arms around his neck as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him. "It's ok. Zoe rang, they are headed towards Newcastle." She felt Harry nod as he rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Newcastle? Still going to pull Jane in tomorrow. I'd go and arrest her myself if I thought it would do any good." Ruth raised her head, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Wait to hear from the others. What good will it go bringing her in now. I probably should have said something earlier" she bit her lip as Harry's eyes widened.

"Ruth?" he tightened his hold on her waist as she looked away for a moment.

"Ruth what is it?" Harry saw the worry cross Ruth's features.

"Well" she raised her eyes back to his. "When I met Jane. I managed to plant a tracker on her. I know that wasn't part of the plan" Ruth had a feeling Harry was going to go back in to work mode. The smile that lit up his features was unexpected.

"You know where she is?" Harry smiled

"Yeah" Ruth glanced briefly towards a sleeping Graham.

"You are amazing" he pulled her forward, kissing her passionately as Ruth smiled in to the kiss.

"So, you are not annoyed with me" Ruth stated rather than asked as Harry chuckled.

"No, mule I am not annoyed with you. I bloody love you" Ruth smiled as she kissed her husband on the lips. "C'mon lets wake sleeping beauty up and go home" she nodded towards Graham as Harry nodded.

"Don't think Beauty is the word I'd use for that boy right now. Yeah lets get out of here." He pushed away from the desk as Ruth shook Graham's shoulders.

"Right. You. UP!" he pulled his son in to a sitting position as Ruth shook her head. The hangover that boy was going to have in the morning was nothing compared to the discussion she knew Harry would have with him the next morning.

**author's note: Slightly happier? Please let me know what you think. More soon. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DIsclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Brothers and Sisters**

"Drink it" Harry pushed the glass of water towards his son who shook his head as if he was being instructed to drink cyanide.

"Dad" Graham pulled a face.

"For once do as you are told and drink it" Harry's voice took on the menacing tone normally reserved for when he had to deal with some idiot from the JIC. There were very few people that tone of voice didn't intimidate. Ruth raised an eyebrow as Graham looked towards her pleadingly. He had the ability to pull the same puppy dog eyes his father could. She would not fall for it this time, as she had so many times when Harry was looking at her the same way.

"Ruth, tell him" Graham pleaded as the nausea washed over him. Ruth narrowed her eyes. She was sipping coffee as the door bell rang.

"Tell him what? Drink it Graham, alcohol dehydrates you. We need a serious talk; I got the whole section involved in an op because you came to me with information. I opened a real can of worms and my friend nearly died. You really need to tell us why you turned up drunk at Thames House. If you think your father is angry you don't even begin know what I am feeling at the moment." Ruth placed her coffee mug on the small table next to the sofa as the door bell rang.

"Ruth" Graham tried again. Both he and Catherine knew their stepmother was easier to get around than Harry. Ruth stopped as she reached the door.

"Oh stop bloody whining and do as your father says!" Ruth yelled as she opened the door.

"He found you then?" Catherine smiled as Ruth nodded. Scarlet barked a hello as she ran past Ruth in to the house, glad to be home. It was Sunday so Catherine had presumed that no one would be going in to work. The cats were set down on the hall floor in their carry cases before Catherine released them in to the hallway.

"Yes, he did" Ruth smiled as the small dog fussed her before running to Harry as if she hadn't seen him for a year.

"Hello you" Harry scratched the dog's ear as she licked his hand. Catherine leaned on the living room door frame.

"Hiya Dad" she smiled as he looked up

"Hi Catherine. Can you please talk some sense in to your brother?" Harry nodded towards Graham who was now looking rather green as he leant back on the cushions of the sofa.

"Nah gave up on that years ago" she smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Love you too sis" Graham spoke without moving his head as Catherine raised her eyebrows. The gesture was so much like Harry that Ruth couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up Idiot" Catherine glared at him "Don't tell me that he turned up at Thames House in this state? Bet Stan had a field day. You bloody looser Graham. You were the one that was worried about Mum and Richard, then you go and get drunk so Dad and Ruth end up looking after you rather than trying to stop Mum getting even deeper in to this stuff with the moron she married" Catherine folded her arms as Ruth and Harry remained silent. The Pearce temper was clearly on display. It was something Ruth had never really witnessed from her step daughter. Graham opened one eye as he glared at her.

"Oh listen to Miss Perfect" he sneered

"Grow up, not everything is about you. C'mon explain yourself this time. See if any of us care why you'd rather drink a vat of vodka rather than face up to the real world like a normal person" Catherine held his glare as Ruth wondered if Catherine had ever considered following Harry in to the service. She had certainly developed a talent for interrogation.

"Graham. I am waiting" she made it plain that there was no way her younger brother was getting out of this with a shrug and a bit of bad language. Both Harry and Catherine had seen this side of him too many times to let him get away from them.

"Mum phoned. Yesterday before the Ball thing she was supposed to go to. It's big Cath, seriously major stuff" he addressed his sister as she sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He ignored Ruth and Harry.

"Ok Grey. Spill I haven't got all day" she glared as he sighed. Ruth had a feeling this was going to be a long story as she left the three of them to it. Ruth knew she'd be of more use on the Grid, especially when Zoe and the boys tried to get in contact.

Xxxxxxx

Zoe was tired. The drive from London to Newcastle hadn't been the easiest as Zaf had swerved in and out of motorway traffic. They had made their way to a small B&B on the outskirts of the city near the River Tyne. Zoe had been to Newcastle once when she'd been on a training exercise with Danny. It had seemed like yesterday but in reality was over ten years ago. Suddenly Zoe felt every year of her 36 years of age. Adam sat next to her on the bench outside the B&B as they waited for Zaf to finish flirting with the chambermaid and join them.

"Ok Adam, what's the plan?" she pulled her denim jacket tighter around her.

"What is it with you and plans?" he smiled as Zoe widened her eyes. "I mean you were all about planning everything to the last minute before you went away. I thought that was Tom's influence, his paranoia on the rest of the team. But you can't let anything just crinkle out can you? Trust me we'll get the job done" he couldn't help but laugh as Zoe huffed next to him. Zaf bounded over to them looking more refreshed than anyone had the right to be at that hour on a Sunday morning.

"Oh trouble in Paradise?" Zaf laughed as both Adam and Zoe shot him dirty looks. He bounced on his heels as he waited for Adam to realise he had something to say.

"OK Younis, what you got?" Adam recognised when Zaf was feeling pleased with himself.

"What I have got, my friend, is the number and address of the pub where all the truckers around here drink. What I have got my friends is a lead" Zoe smiled as she stood from the seat.

"A lead" her cut glass English accent sounding odd as a bunch of Geordie teenagers passed them.

"Yep" he smiled "The consignment could only have been brought to the Ship Yard near the Tyneside dockyard. There isn't anywhere else in this area of the city where you could park an artic unit. There isn't anywhere else where potentially radioactive material could be safely hidden before being moved elsewhere in the UK." he looked towards Adam who smirked.

"And I thought you were chatting up that chambermaid for nothing" he shook his head.

"Why aye man" Zaf did a very poor Geordie accent as Zoe burst out laughing "Did help that she's stunning. Did you see her legs?!" Adam smiled. It was nice to see his friend happy. The three walked off towards the Audi that Zaf had parked around the back of the B&B. Zoe had a feeling that things were starting to go their way, although she couldn't really help the pang of jealousy that sat in her stomach as Zaf described the chambermaid. There was no way she had feelings like that for Zafar Younis. Was there? She shook the notion from her head as she walked along next to him.

"I'm driving" Adam held his hands out for the car keys as Zaf stopped

"Yeah right" he laughed as he walked past Adam towards his beloved car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros woke to find herself in her own bed. She still ached slightly but felt better than the night before. Looking across the room she could see Amy lying in her cot fast asleep. The baby's chest rising and falling as she slept. Ros smiled, she turned to see Lucas turn in his sleep as she realised how early it really was. Lucas opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to give up his sleep until he saw Ros staring at him.

"Morning" his voice still husky from sleep. Ros reached out her hand from under the duvet and gently started tracing the tattoos that adorned his chest.

"Yeah" he smiled back at her

"You ok Ros?" his voice now full of concern as fatigue left him. Ros nodded as he pulled her closer to him before kissing him passionately.

"Well, that's one way of saying good morning" Lucas mumbled between kisses as Ros looked at him oddly. Lucas smiled as he saw her confusion. She was still exhausted and knew the events of the previous 24 hours would be feeding her nightmares and panic attacks for the foreseeable future. But right now with Amy peacefully sleeping and in Lucas' arms Ros couldn't worry about how her subconscious would haunt her, all she could think about was the man kissing and how lucky she was to still be here.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat in her chair on the Grid, it was still early in the morning and the Grid was silent. The night officers had left Ruth to it, so she decided to start on her weekly report, classifying various threats that had come across her desk from Special Branch and the other sections. It was a necessary evil that Ruth tried to get out of the way as soon as possible. At least it helped to distract her from what was going on at home and what could be going on in Newcastle. She heard the Pods whoosh open as Harry stepped through them before walking towards them.

"Don't ever say I'm tough on Graham" he was aware Ruth was the only person on the Grid as the clock ticked over to 8 am. Ruth smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Umm?" she reached round and stopped him from moving. He kissed her again briefly before pulling away.

"Catherine got more out of him in twenty minutes than I would have got in the entire morning. I think his hangover isn't helping him either" he smiled as Tariq entered the Grid.

"Morning" he smiled as Harry sat on the edge of Ruth's desk.

"Hi Tariq" Ruth smiled. The young techi looked more like his old self as he started up his computer.

"Missed anything?" he looked towards Ruth who nodded.

"Wait until the others get here and meet in the Briefing Room. I think today is going to get very interesting" Harry stood as Tariq shot a quizzical look towards Ruth as Harry walked towards his office.

**author's note, more soon. Please review - bit more drama next time. Catherine may confront her mother. Can she trust what Graham has told her? Will she tell Harry what he said? Will Zoe and the others find the consignment? Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, let me know what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**No more Mr Nice Guy**

Aleshki sat staring out of the window in Delaney's office. He had laughed at the younger man who had turned up for work with an awful hangover. The Englishman had insisted that he hadn't drunk that much. Aleski didn't believe him. Delaney looked pale and slightly green around the gills. He hugged his coffee as if it was the only thing on the earth keeping him upright.

"James, where is our lovely Rachel today?" Aleshki had known all along whom Rachel really was. He had hoped the Ball would see off the MI 5 agent before she found anything. That was the reason he insisted that Delaney took the powder from him for her drink. He had told Delaney it would relax her; make her more receptive to him. Aleshki had felt sickened when Delaney had agreed to go along with the plan. He sighed, perhaps it was a good job he hadn't told him it was a nerve agent that was designed to kill. As far as Aleshki knew there was no antidote in the UK, so he wondered if the young woman's body had been dumped somewhere that Delaney was keeping to himself.

"I fired her" Delaney drank another mouthful of coffee. He knew it wasn't strictly true but nothing had been seen of Rachel Morris since he had passed out in the hotel room. He had no idea where she had gone, personnell said her mobile phone number didn't exist. He had to save face with Delaney and Hemming. The deal had to go ahead as planned, too much was resting on it.

"Good. You do know that Rachel is an MI 5 agent? That she is really Ros Myers, of section D - Counter Terrorism. Harry Pearce's second in command?" Aleshki smiled as the colour drained from Delaney's face.

"No, what? How could you know that? Does Richard know?" he sat as Aleshki nodded

"I do not care what that imbecile knows. I think his lady wife does. I met Ms Myers when she was in MI 6 a few years back… I did not think I would see her again. In those days she was working with a young Asian man, Zafar Younis. Another man I would like to reacquaint myself with. I had believed both were dead. A friend of mine, Juliet Shaw had told me both had died some years ago. Younis had suffered at the hands of a group I know of, the woman was supposed to have died a traitor. I admit I did feel a slight satisfaction that both had seemingly met their maker" he watched as Delaney glared.

"Why are they investigating us?"

"Oh you stupid man. They obviously know about our deal. That idiot brother of Claire's must have given the game away. I told you relying on a boy that age was foolish, it was only your hormones that meant you agreed to her demands. It is time you started thinking about things properly rather than falling for the charms of beautiful women. " he stood and walked out the office, leaving Delaney to ponder how he could get out of this and survive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was enjoying his time in Newcastle. The weather wasn't as cold as he thought it would be and they had a decent lead at last. Walking from the car to the pub where the chambermaid he had chatted up earlier had told them to go he couldn't help but think that the case was coming together more easily than he had hoped. Adam was not as optimistic, although he had repremanded Zoe for getting stressed out earlier he couldn't help but worry when things went too easily. So far the three of them hadn't really come up against any real obsticales. Zoe had been quiet since Zaf had gone on about the chambermaid who he had found out was called Saffron and was 19. Apparently she had given him her phone number. Zoe hung back slightly taking in her surroundings. The red ford fiesta she spotted had passed them at least twice and she was starting to worry that they had a tail.

"Adam" Zoe upped her speed so she was level with the boys

"Yeah" Adam turned his head as the fiesta went past again.

"Red Ford Fiesta Zetec, 08 plate" she nodded as Adam realised what she was saying.

"Lets get in the pub. Zaf's buying. I'll contact Ruth get her to do a PNC check" he strode on ahead as Zaf frowned

"Can Ruth do that?" he pulled his parka tighter

"Zaf, is there any computer she can't get in to?" Adam smiled as he shook his head. Zaf smiled as he held the door of the pub open for Zoe, he had to admit Adam had a point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the old battered sofa in Harry's office. She had just got off the phone with Sam at GCHQ. It was clear that the girl was much more suited to life in Cheltenham than Ruth had ever been. Her feet curled up beneath her Ruth sighed. The chatter Sam had picked up seemed to coroborate the information Catherine had got from Graham.

"So, there has been chatter regarding a right wing dissident group with links to Ireland and the UK wanting to get hold of weapon grade uranium. The base is apparently in the North of England" Ruth held Harry's gaze as he lowered his eyes.

"What time are Ros and Lucas due in?" Harry sighed.

"Shortly, Lucas called Ros is determined to come in to work today. Apparently she's feeling like her old self again" Ruth smiled.

"God help Delaney in that case" Harry returned the smile. He knew Ros did not appreciate the fact she had been played at her own game with potentially lethal consequences. He crossed the office and sat next to Ruth, entwining his fingers in hers he watched as she rested her head back on the sofa.

"I'll go through the new information when the others get here. Adam called earlier, they had a tip off" she smiled as Harry sighed. He knew the morning debrief was going to be interesting.

"Why don't you change this sofa? Its past it's best Harry" Ruth leaned forward as the sofa creaked.

"No, I like it. It's like me" Ruth raised an eyebrow "Bit battered around the edges but gets the job done" Ruth rolled her eyes as she leant in to kiss him.

xxxxxxxx

Ros walked in to the Grid a few minutes ahead of Lucas, she knew Harry and Ruth would already be there. Malcolm appeared behind her as she stepped through the Pods. He smiled as he saw her watching the daily runnings of the Grid. Tariq was drinking fizzy pop as he tapped something in to the computer and shook his head. Ruth was seraching through her desk, clearly looking for something Ros had no idea what.

"You ok?" Lucas was behind her in seconds, she smiled as he tounched her lower back.

"Yes thanks. Where are Zoe and the boys?" she could vaguely remember Harry saying that they had gone to follow the convoy. She was worried that all the events of the previous night seemed hazy. There were parts she remembered with amazing clarity and wished she didn't. Lucas was staring at her waiting for a replay.

"Um?" she obviously hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Newcastle Ros, they went there after the consignment. That's why Wes and Emma were with Carrie when we got there this morning. Are you ok Ros? Really I mean" Ros sighed, she knew Lucas was just worried. After all it was another morning when he had woken to find her crying quietly, but then she reasoned it wasn't every day soneone tried to kill you.

"I'm fine Lucas. Anyway, it's not me searching through my desk. That's the draw where Ruth keeps all her pills and potions" she walked towards the Briefing Room as Harry left his office. Lucas frowned. Ruth never got ill, ever. He saw Harry glance at her briefly before ordering them in to the Briefing Room.

xxxxxxxxx

Across London a young woman sat on the park bench waiting for her mother to arrive. To the rest of the world Catherine Pearce looked like any other young woman out walking her dog. Checking her watch she sighed. Jane's time keeping had always been awful, she had no respect for the people she kept waiting. Scarlet sat at her side watching some lads play football. Catherine had long given up hope of Jane ever meeting her on time. Something Graham had said when she had quizzed him had made her want to see her mother for herself. It had been a long time since she had been given the chance to speak to her. Checking her watch again she shook her head. There was being a little late and there was downright rude. Catherine got to her feet as Scarlet pulled on her lead, obviously fed up of waiting around when there was chasing cats to be done.

"C'mon girl" Catherine pulled on Scarlet's lead as the little dog chased after her. Jane yelled as she saw her daughter leaving. Catherine stopped at the sound of her name as Scarlet obediantly sat at her feet.

"Hello" she greeted Jane with caution. Whatever she was involved in she had nearly roped Graham in to. She was not about to fall for her mother's lies.

"Sorry, I know I'm late" Catherine smiled as Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that. That's how your father looked at me. How is he by the way?" Catherine continued to glare at her mother.

"Mum, you and Dad have been divorced for over a decade. Now you ask me how he is? He's well. He's happy. Very happy at the moment actually. Look I havent really got long. Are you ok? What have you been telling that idiot brothr of mine? He thinks you are planning to blow up western civilisation!" Catherine laughed but stopped herself as she saw her mother's face pale.

"Mum" Catherine held her gaze.

"Graham exaggerates. He went snooping in to stuff he had no business looking at. A simple deal thats all it is. He went running to the slut your father married and now I have Richard upset" Jane dabbed her eyes. She clearly wasn't crying at all. Catherine glared.

"Ruth is not a slut. She's good for dad. And she was there for me when you couldn't be bothered. This deal is it going to end with you in Wormwood Scubs?" she walked off leaving Jane no option but to follow.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Jane yelled as Catherine spun round.

"Dramatic? You know exactly what Richard is involved in. Russian paperwork, secret meetings. Trying to get Graham to turn against me and Dad, letting him get drunk. He told me you gave him the alcohol. He's an alcoholic Mum! You don't just grow out of that. It isn't just a faze. It's his life!! God, why do I bother?" Jane was dumbfounded as Catherine pulled gently on Scarlet's lead before walking away.

xxxxxx

"So" Ruth spoke to the assembled Spooks in the Briefing Room "I did a little digging. Aleshki has been in the UK with his wife since January this year. Kristina works for a firm with ties to the UK. That is perfectly legit. It is his ties to Delaney and Sons which is of interest"

"Go on" Lucas stared at the computer screen

"Well, Viktor Aleshki knew Delaney's father. In his younger days he had wanted to join the KGB, as his father had done. That dream came to an end when he fell in with what the KGB hierachy would call a bad crowd." Ruth continued as Ros raised her eyes.

"Really? Well when Zaf and I arrested him he was still involved with the bad crowd. Selling drugs and guns to various right wing idiots. We chased him for six months. It was a mamouth operation. We threw everything at him and his cronies but he still managed to get away. Never stood trial." Ruth nodded as Ros picked up the story.

"GCHQ called this morning there has been a lot and I mean alot of internet chatter recently regarding uranium coming in to the country - headed for Nothen England. We know Zaf and the others have a lead which has taken them to Newcastle. I can only presume that this backs up the information from GCHQ" Ruth winced as she leant back in her chair. If anyone noticed no one had said anything, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That's all we have ladies and gentlemen. To say these people are dangerous is an understatement. I want this case closed as soon as possible. We do not have the time or resources to chase these morons for the next six months. Nor do I have the patience. Lucas I want you and Ros to arrest this woman today. I know she has information regarding the uranium at her house. Search warrent is all there, Tariq keep on with those bugs, Malcolm is there any way to restore the footage the Faraday cage destroyed?" Harry was in full throttle as Malcolm merely nodded.

Ruth watched as Ros opened the file in front of her.

"Harry? You want us to arrest Jane Hemming?" Ros smirked as she looked over the top of the file. She was in her customary place leaning against the sideboars in the room.

"As in Jane Hemming, your ex wife?" Lucas narrowed his eyes. He knew Harry's divorce had been difficult. He saw the pained expression cross Ruth's features as Harry looked right at Ros.

"Do you have a problem with that? The evidence is right there" Harry waited as Lucas shook his head.

"No problem Harry" Ros smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

**Author's note. Hi! Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way. Next part up soon. Let me know what you think. Ros and Lucas will finally arrest Jane, will Harry be the one to question her, what is going on with Ruth? Is the Newcastle connection really going to lead Zoe and the boys to the weapons and what will happen (if anything) with Zoe and Zaf?? Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Ros sat in the car next to Lucas, for once she hadn't argued when Lucas had insisted on driving. The North London streets were fairly quiet for a Sunday morning as Lucas worked his way through the few cars that had come out in the early Spring sunshine. Ros stared out of the window watching the world go by. The thought of arresting and taking Jane Hemming in for questioning was playing on Ros' mind. The woman was Harry's ex wife. To say this was going to be interesting was a bit of an understatement. She glanced across at Lucas who was pausing at traffic lights. His fingers were tapping away at the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to change.

"How do we play this?" Lucas asked as he put the car in to gear.

"We go to the address Harry gave us and arrest her. Simple as that, Ruth said she thought Catherine was going to see her mother today so if she is there we play it a little more delicately" Ros smiled.

Lucas knew that Ros' idea of delicate could vary. If Jane made a scene he knew Ros would make sure the whole street knew that she'd been taken in for questioning under the 2008 Anti Terrorism Act. He shook his head as they drove towards the street where Jane and Richard had bought a house a few years previously. Lucas was used to making arrests but arresting the ex wife of his boss was definately a first. Ros remained quiet in the passenger seat as he negotiated what little traffic was around at that time on a Sunday.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruth was still on the Grid, and still wasn't happy about what was happening. Her head was pounding and her shoulders ached. The thought of Jane Hemming actually being in Thames House at the same time as her was not a thought that was particularly welcome. Ruth smiled as Malcolm placed a cup of herbal tea on the desk in front of her.

"Malcolm" Ruth smiled as he shrugged

"You need it, all that caffine can not be good for the constitution. Just drink it" he smiled as Harry walked past them. Ruth picked up the cup dubiously as Harry paused by her desk.

"I am just going to Whitehall for an hour. Let me know if we hear anything from Ros or the three amigos in Newcastle." he stared at Ruth noticing how pale she looked.

"No problem" Ruth sipped the camomile tea as Malcolm returned to his work station

"Are you ok?" Harry couldn't help but notice the darkness under Ruth's eyes. She had looked pale in the Briefing Room. Now she looked transparent.

"Yes Harry." she tried a smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes "The scar just twinges sometimes, I've got some paracetamol I'll be fine. Go, I'm ok" she laughed as Harry actually looked worried about leaving her. He smiled, the scar across her abdomen was only the size of a 5p piece but served to remind Harry how Samantha Caulfield had nearly killed her on the steps of Thames House. He frowned slightly at the thought Ruth hadn't told him about how painful the scar remained.

"I will only be an hour or so. Andrew Lawrence knows something about Delaney and Sons and I intend to find out what he knows." he held Ruth's gaze, still slightly concerned as he saw her sip the camomile tea Malcolm had insisted she drink.

"Well, go on then. The sooner you go the sooner you get to come back here" Ruth smiled. She knew Harry worried about her, it was sweet really although he never would never forgive her for referring to him as sweet. He nodded once before walking away. She saw the glance he exchanged with Malcolm. Sighing heavily she tried not to get annoyed that the two men worried quite so much.

xxxxxxx

The pub was full of workmen and young lads finishing work. The jukebox blastedout Girl's Aloud as Zoe ordered a drink. Adam was a little way along the bar talking to a young lad-pretending to be interested in getting a job driving. The young man had arrived with a young couple a few minutes earlier and Adam had managed to strike up a conversation. Zoe felt claustraphobic as she thanked the young bar maid for her glass of wine. The room spun slightly as she caught Zaf's eye. He was standing with Adam at the bar and had nodded for Zoe to join them. When she shook her head he frowned.

"Hey, Kate!" he called across the bar. Zoe knew this was part of the legend they had agreed on. Adam and Zoe were to be brother and sister Ian and Kate Roberts while Zaf was their friend Kris. She heard him call her but shook her head shaking her glass she headed towards the door, desperate for some fresh air. Zaf frowned. He tapped Adam on the shoulder, signalling that he would follow her to check what was happening.

Zoe pushed the door of the pub open, grateful for the cool air that hit her. Leaning against the wall Zoe tried to control her breathing.

"What happened?" Zaf was next to her in an instant.

"Nothing. Didn't feel very well thats all. Too hot. I'm fine. Get back in there and do the job." Zoe smiled as Zaf held her gaze.

"Adam can manage for a moment. He's chatting the blonde girl up. Reckon she's daft enough to think he's a driver and needs a job. Might get him in to the yard where the lorrys are kept." He decided to try to keep things on an even keel. He knew Zoe had been quiet since he went on about the chambermaid, he had put it down to her missing Emma.

"Yeah, we need to get a better look at that lorry or at least the manifest." Zoe nodded "If we can find out what is in there and where it is supposed to be headed then we can get the nuclear people in and sort it out and get back to London"

"Exactly" Zaf rested one hand on the wall behind her, effectively pinning her in to position but without touching her. They were inches apart. The air Zoe had left the pub searching for had eluded her as Zaf was so close. All she could see, hear and smell was Zaf. So close that his aftershave was noticable. He was aware of what he was doing but couldn't really stop himself.

"I'm fine" she smiled "Go back in and help Adam. I'll follow you in a minute"

Zaf nodded, aware that the man Adam had been talking to had been eyeing Zoe up all night. He was also aware that he didn't like it.

"Ok" he bent his head so that only milimeters were between them before brushing his lips over Zoe's. If she was shocked she didn't show it. The smile that spread across his features was priceless as she rested a hand on the collar of his shirt before pulling him back to her and kissing him. His hands tightened on her waist before he deepened the kiss.

Adam had got a potential lead on the uranium and the dodgy transport firm Delaney had used. Apparently it was registered to Claire Fitzpatrick. He arranged to meet the young couple again the next morning before going to look for Zaf and Zoe. Pulling the pub door open he couldn't help but smile as he saw Zoe wrapped in Zaf's arms kissing him senseless in the darkness of the pub car park.

"Bout time" he muttered to himself smiling before returning to the pub to give them a few minutes privacy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Right, you go around the back I'll knock on the front door" Ros unclipped her seat belt as Lucas pulled to a stop outside the house. He turned to Ros and rested his hand on her leg. Ros paused for a moment before covering the hand with hers.

"I'm fine" she smiled, aware that Lucas was still thinking of the events on the night of the ball. He nodded and smiled as Ros slipped out of the car. Truthfully it wasn't just Ros he was worried about. He watched as she stepped out of th epool car and headed towards Jane's front door. She turned back and raised her eyebrows when she saw he hadn't moved from the spot. He sighed before leaving and sprinting around the back of the house. Ros pressed her finger to the door bell, holding it in place so that the door bell rang constantly until it bcame annoying.

"Yes" Jane pulled the door back frowning. She vaguely recognised the ice blonde in front of her.

"Jane Hemming" Ros stated rather than asked

"Yes" Jane repeated as Ros stepped forward

"You are under arrest under the 2008 Anti-Terrorism Act. You have the right to remain silent, anything... " Ros began as she took hold of Jane's elbow. Jane visibly paled

"This is absurd! Get your hands off me!" Jane tried and failed to pull her elbow away from Ros. Ros held on and physically pulled the older woman in to the street.

"Look Jane, we can do this quietly, but if you prefer I can make sure the whole street know you are under arrest and why" Ros smiled. Lucas appeared around the corner as he saw Ros walk the woman who was still protesting about wrongful arrest and bloody Harry Pearce as Ros almost threw her against the car.

"Listen to me Jane. You can go on and on about how unfair this is. I really do not care. What I do care about is a load of illegal weaponary being brought in to the country headed towards dissident right wing groups. What I care about is finding those responsible for bringing it in to the country and stopping them. What I don't care about, what I actually find mind numbingly boring is your pathetic attempts at blaming your ex husband and kids. I do not care if Harry screwed the female half of MI 5 when you were married or if your kids always favoured him. What I do care about and what is in your best interest is to tell me and my colleague here what you know" Ros almost ripped the rear door of the car open. "Get in and try not to whine too much" Ros smiled as she pushed the woman in to the back seat of the car. Lucas smiled at her as he took his seat next to Jane. Ros was back he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked out of the Home Secretary's office and headed towards the car park. He was determined to get back to the Grid as soon as possible. He had no idea that Ruth was still experiencing pain from her shooting and the operations that followed. He was still annoyed at himself for not noticing and that had led to a less than productive meeting with Andrew Lawrence. The public school educated pompus idiot Harry thought to himself as he punched the call button on the lift. He had intended to get information out of him but Andrew had neatly side stepped questions regarding Delaney. The only satifaction Harry had got was discovering that the Home Secretary was aware of the company and had dealt with the company Kristina Aleshki worked for. That at least provided a link, however tenuous. He smiled as he exited the lift. Checking his watch he knew that in all likihood Jane was under arrest and on her way to Thames House with Lucas and Ros.

xxxxxxxxx

"I won't talk to you" Jane folded her arms as Lucas did his best to ignore her. He was focused on the blonde driving, knowing that Jane would be dealt with at Thames House and that with any luck they would have the information to get Zoe and the others on the right track within the next few hours. He also preferrred to use the time between the arrest and arriving in the Interview Room to collect his thoughts rather than trade insults with the person he had arrested. Ros also kept her own consel until they pulled up in the car park beneath Thames House.

"I said I will not talk to you. You forget who I am, who I was married to" Jane tried and failed to sound superior and was treated to one of Ros' best death glares. Even Lucas briefly turned away from Ros as he finally addressed Jane. The three were headed towards the cells.

"I don't care whether you talk to me Jane. But you are going to talk to someone. Your husband and his friends are responsible for the attempted murder of someone I know" he didn't look at Ros as he spoke. He knew his voice would betry his emotions if he did. Ros walked the other side of Jane as they shepparded her towards the cells.

"They are about to give weapons grade material to some thugs for hire. That means they are going to be responsible for the deaths of possibly hundreds of people. That you will talk about" Ros smiled slightly as Lucas braved a glance towards her.

"I wont talk to you" Jane repeated more quietly this time.

"Oh I am not playing this game. You don't get to choose who you talk to. I don't care if you will only talk to the ToothFairy, I decide who you talk to. Not you" Ros narrowed her eyes as Jane glared.

"You are Ros Myers" she stated as Ros smiled before walking away from Jane and Lucas

"Oh yes she is" Lucas smiled as he closed the cell door behind her.

**author's note. Not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, have had a rubbish week and they make my day.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See previous

**Talk**

Ros smiled as she walked along the corridor. Lucas had left Jane in the cell a few seconds after she had walked away and was now walking alongside her. The brief walk to the lifts was spent in silence. Ros couldn't help but wonder why Jane had insisted she wouldn't talk to them. There hadn't been the usual arguments that she would not talk to anyone, just that she would not talk to Ros and Lucas. She shook her head slightly as she realised who might be able to get information out of Jane.

"Ok, what are you smiling at?" Lucas asked as he punched the lift call button. Ros smirked; she was still amazed that Lucas knew her so well. No one had ever just 'got her' before.

"Just wondering what on earth Harry ever saw in her" the lift opened as they reached the fifth floor. Lucas knew he wouldn't get any more out of Ros until she was ready. There was a plan brewing he knew it.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth remained at her desk; the camomile tea Malcolm had made her was cold and long forgotten at her side. The information Adam had sent was holding her attention. The name Claire Fitzpatrick had been mentioned early in the investigation as the possible buyer for the weaponry and had resurfaced again. It had seemed implausible at the time, but thanks to Adam being able to chat up a girl in a pub. She rolled her eyes at how difficult he must have found that she was now able to establish that the girl did have the financial means to purchase the uranium. The only questions now were why did she want it and where was it really headed? Ruth continued tapping away at the computer as Lucas and Ros entered the Grid.

"Hi Malcolm" Lucas approached Malcolm's desk as he nodded. "Jane is in the cells. You've known both Harry and Jane for years, any idea how we can approach the interview?" Lucas sat on the edge of Malcolm's desk. It was clear Ruth had heard him as she physically stiffened in her seat. He could feel the stress pouring off his friend.

"I have not spoken to Jane for a long time" Malcolm watched Ruth out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "I always found her to be rather, well rather cold actually. She clearly had a low opinion of what her husband did for a living. She wasn't the most pleasant woman I have ever met" he held Lucas' gaze as he raised his eyebrows. Ros was leaning over Tariq's desk watching the video feed Adam had sent a few minutes before form the lorry yard he had got a job in. Ruth was doing her best to ignore them. Tariq glanced towards her as Ros raised her eyebrows. Something was definitely bothering the Intel Analyst and Ros didn't think it had anything to do with the case. The sooner Jane Hemming was dealt with and the case closed the better. Ros couldn't help but wonder if Jane wanted to talk to Ruth again. She knew there was no way Harry would be happy with that.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Adam couldn't wait to get back to London. Newcastle was a lovely place, but London was home. He was also keen not to miss Wes' first rugby game in year 8. The poor boy had gone on about how desperate he was to be picked for the under 15 team for weeks. Now that he had finally been picked Adam was determined not to miss his son's first game. Shoving his hands in to his pockets he walked along the cold streets as he approached O' Dowd's lorry yard. While he had been alone in the pub the night before the girl he had been chatting up had given him a card with Claire Fitzpatrick's telephone number on. It appeared she had taken over her step father's haulage business when the old man had died three years earlier. He smiled at how easy it had been to persuade the young woman in the club that he was in desperate need of some driving work, preferably cash in hand as he was in the middle of a divorce. She had taken pity on him almost immediately. It had been almost too easy to get a job. It seemed Claire Fitzpatrick had no problems with taking on drivers no questions asked.

He strolled up to the iron gates of the lorry yard. The cold Tuesday morning air chilled his bones, but the adrenaline of being back undercover was starting to build. It was now that he would finally be able to get in to the role of unemployed lorry driver and get information that could close the case. Smiling as the woman he presumed to be Claire Fitzpatrick and a younger stockier blonde man walked towards them.

"You Ian?" The younger man called out. Adam nodded. They had decided to stick to the legends that Tariq had given them.

"Yeah, that's right. You Claire?" he extended his hand as Claire smiled.

"That's right. This is my kid brother Steven. You got the necessary paperwork, licences and stuff? No one driving any of my trucks without the right HGV licence" she stared at Adam expectantly as he nodded, producing the paperwork from his jacket.

"Here you go" his best charm smile was in place. Claire was a beautiful woman but there was a hardness to her, in another life she'd have made a good agent Adam mused. She had the ability to put strangers at their ease. But he knew that this woman could not be trusted, he waited as she took the paperwork from him. He knew that Tariq's fakes were good. She smiled as she examined the paperwork.

"Ok then Ian. Looks like this is all in order. Steven will show you the ropes." she tapped her brother on the shoulder as she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxx

Zoe sat in the car a few streets away from the lorry yard. Adam had gone in there wearing a wire, the intention that Zoe and Zaf would be able to follow him. She knew this was the easy part, basically watching and getting Adam out of there if needed. As far as Claire and Steven were concerned she was Kate, Ian's younger sister.

"Good reception on these bugs Tariq came up with" Zaf tapped his ear; he was able to hear every word of the conversation between Adam and Claire as clearly as if he had been in the yard with them. Zoe nodded. She was suddenly slightly nervous around Zaf. The kiss in the pub car park had been amazing, but now she didn't really know where she stood. It was killing her to think that maybe Zaf saw her as just another girl that he could charm when she knew her feelings for him went beyond friendship. He hadn't even mentioned the kiss since Adam had approached them forcing them to spring apart. Zoe sighed as Zaf looked at her, he looked genuinely worried.

"You ok Zo?" he smiled slightly as Zoe focused on the view in front of the car.

"Yes" she didn't even look at him. Zaf nodded once, he noted the sharp tone of voice and just hoped he hadn't ruined everything with one kiss. He knew there was no way Zoe could feel the same way as he did. Deciding just to focus on the job in hand and get back to London he adjusted the setting on the wire Adam wore to make sure they were still in range.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked back on the Grid, glad to finally be away from Whitehall. He was proud of himself for not punching Andrew Lawrence as much as he had wanted to but knew they were no where near as close to the uranium as they needed to be. The Pods whooshed open to reveal an almost empty Grid. Harry sighed as he approached his office. Malcolm was sat at his desk with Tariq working on some new gadget or other. Harry never really liked to ask what they were working on, it seemed wrong to show his ignorance in front of junior colleagues. Half the time he didn't understand what Tariq was talking about. He had no desire to look like a dinosaur in front of the boy. He did notice Lucas and neither woman on the team were present on the Grid. Malcolm noticed him looking around the Grid.

"Lucas and Ros are in the interview room talking to Jane" Malcolm stated as Harry groaned. He knew Jane was going to be difficult. He didn't ask were Ruth was.

"She's in your office" Tariq picked up on the unasked question as he continued to push little bits of wire in to a matchbox sized device. Harry nodded as he walked across to his office. Opening the door he heard Ruth swear as a pile of files fell from her arms. She was on her knees in seconds trying to pick up pieces of paper that had gone flying across the office floor.

"Hey it's ok" Harry was behind her beginning to pick up the papers as she shook her head.

"No Harry. It is not ok. Bloody hell" she picked up another file as he took what she was holding out of her hands. She looked on the verge of tears as Harry steered her towards the sofa.

"Ruth, what is going on?" he waited as Ruth sighed. She didn't really know what was wrong, but ever since Jane had been thrown back in to their lives Ruth had been on edge. She stared at her hands in her lap as she avoided Harry's gaze. She knew if she looked him in the eyes she'd dissolve in to tears and Harry had enough to worry about without her adding to it.

"Nothing." she lied as Harry raised an eyebrow "Just me being clumsy. I spent ages sorting that lot out and now look. I drop the whole lot on the floor" she knew it was a feeble excuse for her behaviour but hoped Harry would buy it. He didn't.

"Ruth please. You don't tell me anything these days" he continued to stare at her as she sighed. Her eyes remained fixed to an indeterminate spot on the carpet.

"I never knew you were in pain, you never talk about what happened with Caulfield. Ros has told me nothing of what was said in the hospital before Lucas and I got there and arrested her. You didn't tell me the scar still hurts. You pull away from me all the time. It's worse now that Jane is here but I can only guess at what is going on unless you tell me" Ruth closed her eyes. She knew he was right, she had pulled away and had lied when he asked her if she was ok. She knew he knew.

"Ros and Lucas brought Jane in earlier" she braved a glance at him as she spoke. Harry nodded.

"They are trying to interview her now. I don't think they will get very far, she wont talk to them Harry. She said as much when they brought her in." Harry waited, he hated that Ruth sounded so insecure.

"She said she'd only talk to you" Ruth looked genuinely worried as Harry took her hand in his. He sighed; she'd been worried about that? There was no way that he'd go easy on Jane, not after the way she had behaved. He linked his fingers with Ruth's.

"If I interview her, I won't do it on my own. I'm not stupid enough for that. I'll take Ros with me" Ruth raised her eyebrows. "The woman is poison Ruth. If that's why you have been upset then you have nothing to worry about" He smiled as Ruth met his eyes.

"I'm just being stupid" she looked down. "My scar still hurts occasionally. It'll heal. It just takes time." Harry felt the familiar feel of worry build.

"Harry. Don't" she brushed her fingers across his "I've survived worse than this. No I don't need to see a doctor before you ask" Harry smiled. She knew him too well. Ruth stood and began organising the files she had dropped.

"Do I need to read all of those? Thought we'd gone paperless, what with the DG trying to save the world from global warming" Ruth smiled

"Only where I've marked, you need to sign most of them." Smiling slightly she turned and left the office. Harry shook his head. He still wasn't sure exactly what was going on with his wife and was even less sure of what his ex wife was involved with. He knew he did not like whatever was going on. He just hoped Adam and the others returned from Newcastle with enough evidence to stop Delaney and the others before it was too late.

**author's note: Just a filler chapter, Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews. More soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. Phillipa hope this puts your mind at rest! See previous chapters for disclaimers**

**Missing Links**

Harry did not want to talk to his ex wife. He hadn't spoken to Jane since the day they had divorced. The intervening years seemed to have turned her from a foul mouthed adulteress in to a criminal. The thought of Jane as a criminal mastermind seemed ludicrous but Harry mused stranger things had happened. He had to get information on Aleshki and Delaney and was acutely aware that time was running out. From the intelligence Ros had managed to collect during her time undercover it seemed that Delaney was just the middle man with Hemming and Aleshki the real problem. He sighed as he thought about where the investigation could go next. Sat in his chair in his office he watched the others through the office windows. Ros and Lucas were returning through the Pods after attempting to interview Jane. The way Ros stalked across the Grid showed how badly it had gone. He smiled to himself; if Jane was stupid enough to annoy Ros Myers then she really hadn't changed that much. Lucas looked dejected as he threw himself in to the chair next to Tariq's desk. Malcolm was no where to be seen as Harry crossed the office to the door which linked both rooms. He was trying to see where Ruth was.

Xx

Ruth stood in the small kitchenette glad for the five minutes the kettle took to boil so that she could at least have a little piece. She felt guilty for pushing Harry away and lying to him, but she hadn't known how else to cope with everything. She was worried about Zoe and the boys; they had missed a call to update the team. If they missed the next one they would have to assume something had gone wrong. She was also worried about Jane. Ruth had prided herself on not feeling jealous. It was not an emotion she was used to and she didn't like it. The rational part of her mind told her that Harry would never leave her for Jane. That he loved her. The irrational part of her brain told her that Jane was the mother of his children, that exes did sometimes get back together and surely if there was chemistry between two people once it would always be there? She sighed as the kettle clicked off. Pouring the coffee she heard Ros enter the small room. Ruth instinctively pulled Ros' mug out of the cupboard.

"Thanks" Ros took the coffee as Ruth poured her own.

"How did it go?" Ruth referred to Ros' second attempt to speak to Jane.

"You'd think she was MI 5. Can't get anything out of her yet. Insufferable bloody woman. I think Catherine must take after her father." Ros glared at her mug. Ruth sighed, she was about to return to the main Grid with her drink when Ros stopped her.

"Right, Cinders what's going on?" she held Ruth's gaze, aware that she hated the nickname. Ros only used it when she was trying to rile Ruth in to giving away information or to get her to snap. Ruth rarely lost her temper but when she did there were usually a lot to be learned.

"Nothing is going on" Ruth sipped her drink as Ros glared. "And don't call me that"

"So you turning back in to a bloody mouse, Harry miserable as sin, the bitch in the basement and Zoe and the others missing a call time is nothing" Ros was not giving up on this. She gave Ruth her best death glare as Ruth looked away for a moment. Ruth did not want another argument. Ros was too near the mark for her to deny anything.

"How would you feel if Elizabeta was in the basement? If she was thrown back in to Lucas' life without any warning?" Ruth watched as Ros nodded

"Harry is not going to leave you. God knows Ruth, after all it took to get you pair together you really think he is stupid enough to mess things up? Shit, I know you leaving before was mostly down to me" Ros continued as Ruth shook her head. "But that man loves the bones of you. Jane is a suspect in a case, that's all." Ruth sighed as Ros sipped her drink. She smiled slightly as she saw her boss arrive in the tiny room. Ruth knew Harry was behind her, she always knew when he was around it was almost a psychic connection.

"Thank you Ros" Harry spoke as Ruth closed her eyes. She had been trying to stop Harry from finding out that she was some mad jealous woman. She folded her arms across her abdomen as her scar pulled slightly, causing her to wince.

"And my work here is done" Ros smiled as she left the pair in the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was getting slightly fed up that the case was going so slowly. He knew the waiting game was part of the work but he desperately wanted this case finished so he could get back to Wes and Carrie in London. It seemed that it was the first time since Fiona had died that he was genuinely happy with someone. Carrie was younger than him but seemed to accept how crazy life in MI 5 could be, she didn't react the way Jenny had. The lack of argument and suspician was a refreshing change. It was also a relief that he knew Wes liked her and didn't mind staying at Carrie's place when he went away. He sat in the lorry park waiting for Steven to give him his first driving job.

"Right Ian mate" Steven approached the bench where Adam was sat. "Got a job for you, cash in hand this one ok." he sat on the bench next to him. This could be the job they were waiting for.

"Fine" Adam smiled "Where do you want me to go?" he tried not to look too enthusiastic.

"Tomorrow you're off to Holyhead, there's a load that has to go on to a ferry to Ireland. Should be a straightforward job. The manifest is all there but to be honest mate this job is strictly off the record. You should get to Ireland about midnight." Adam nodded as Steven continued.

"Where abouts in Ireland am I headed?" Adam needed to get as much information about his travel arrangements to Zoe and Zaf as soon as possible.

"The manifest says County Cork, but lets just say that's subject to change" Steven smiled as he stood up. "Be ready to go by 8 am tomorrow ok" He headed towards the doorway.

"Why all the secrecy?" Adam tried to sound nonchalant as he stood.

"No reason, just need to know if we can trust you. So do this job and do it well and there may be more little bonuses headed your way. Cash in hand work yeah?" Steven smiled as Adam nodded before leaving the small office. Adam smiled; it seemed that at last they had a lead on where this mysterious consignment was headed. Pulling his mobile phone from his pocket he rang Zaf. The phone continued to ring as Adam looked at the screen. Zaf always answered his phone on the first ring; it was unusual for him to let it go. He tried Zoë's but still got no response. It seemed that his back up team may be in trouble themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Ruth turned. He had overheard almost all the conversation between her and Ros. He had no idea that Ruth had felt so threatened by Jane. _Had she really worried that Jane would come between them?_ He looked briefly at the floor; he knew that they were in the wrong place to have this conversation but that he had to say something. It seemed that it was now or never. He had also noticed how she had wrapped her arm across her abdomen, the coffee mug long forgotten on the sink next to her.

"Don't tell me I don't need to worry Ruth" he walked towards her as she sighed. "Is Ros right? Are you worried about me and Jane?" Ruth blushed as she stared at his shirt. Now he had said it she knew how ridiculous it sounded. Harry rested one hand on her shoulder before tilting her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Ruth say something please" Harry knew she was trying not to cry. He also knew that if Ruth had something to say she generally didn't let anything stop her.

"Harry, I" she paused for breath as Harry brushed a tear away from her cheek. "I think when things are going well I just expect them to go wrong. Something is going to come along and spoil things." Harry pulled her in to an embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing and no one could make me leave you Ruth" he kissed her hair as she buried her face in his neck. He smiled as she pulled back.

"I went to see the doctor too" she held Harry's gaze as he visibly paled in front of her. "It's like they said at the hospital before I came home, there is a lot of scar tissue in there. It's the scars that are hurting, nothing new and it will settle down. It can take a while though. I've got painkillers and antibiotics in case there is an infection in the internal scars, but physically I will be fine" she smiled as Harry looked relieved. He was about to speak when Tariq burst in to the kitchenette.

"Ah Boss, Adam on line one. You have to hear this" he bounced back out on the main Grid as Harry and Ruth followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You three missed your last check in" Harry spoke to Adam as the rest of the team gathered around the phone, which was now on speaker phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Look I have the consignment in my truck. It seems that tomorrow morning I'm heading off to Ireland. Do you want to stop me or wait till I get to the final destination?" Adam was pacing up and down the small bedroom of the B&B the three had been staying in.

"Have Zaf and Zoe follow you to Ireland. Tariq will have their passports set up and waiting for them when you all get to the Ferry" Harry continued. He noticed the change in Adam's tone of voice almost immediately.

"Have you heard from them Harry? Have they been recalled?" Adam was staring at the wall as he spoke.

"No we haven't" Ros interjected. She shared a look with Lucas. This was bad. Adam was out on his own and the other two were missing. "Why do you say that?"

"We lost contact this morning. They are not in the B&B." Adam sighed.

"Get to Holyhead Adam. We'll keep trying to find them." Harry sighed "Is there any way you can think of that would have led to their cover being blown?"

"No" Adam sat on his bed. He had no idea what had become of them. Zoe was a good field agent and Zaf was outstanding. But they had both been through so much Adam didn't know if whatever had happened would break them. He ended the call with Harry, knowing that he had a few hours before he had to pick up the truck, he could use the time to try to find the missing couple. He prayed that nothing had happened to them, not when they finally seemed to have got their act together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry turned to the rest of his team. He could see how worried Ros and Ruth looked. Malcolm had returned to the Grid with a stack of files in his arms as Tariq updated him on the phone call from Adam. Lucas clenched his jaw, he was livid.

"We pull in James Delaney and Viktor Aleshki tonight" Harry stated. "This ends before that truck gets to Ireland. We cut off the supply." He watched as Ros glared.

"Harry what about Zoe and Zaf?" she stated rather than asked.

"I think if we find Delaney we find them. Ruth see if you can break in to Delaney and Sons computer systems. Find out where Delaney is supposed to be. I'll get on to the local plod, get them to pick up Claire Fitzpatrick on anything they can think of. We have two missing agents and one on his own." Harry paused as he looked around the team.

"Shouldn't be a problem" Ruth smiled as she began tapping on the keyboard in front of her. She was desperately worried but knew that breaking in to the computer was simple. She had done it before.

"I've been to the Registry" Malcolm spoke for the first time since he had returned to the Grid. "These files have everything we know about Aleshki. It does not make pleasant reading. He knows Zaf. He knows Ros and I think if he has indeed picked Zaf and Zoe up we had better work quickly to get them back. Adam working alone at the moment is the least of our worries" The technical officer held Ros' gaze as he spoke. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Zaf and I arrested him six years ago. He escaped, just before I came over from 6. He said he'd make us pay one day. If he thinks I died in the hotel room then he's going to do his best to make sure Zaf is out of action permanently. Zoe being there will just be a bonus as far as he is concerned" She stood and walked towards the Pods.

"Where are you going?" Lucas turned as he absorbed Ros' last statement.

"To see an asset. It's not only our Ruth that follows Japanese football. You coming or what?" Ros was through the Pods before he could answer. He picked up his car keys and almost ran after her. They desperately needed a break in this case, before it was too late.

**author's note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think. Will update soon. Will Harry have to question Jane? What has happened to Zoe and Zaf and can Ros' asset actually help this time? Hopefully a bit more adventure next time - will Adam get as far as Holyhead, let alone Ireland? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer see previous chapters**

**The Heat is On**

Zaf was starting to wonder how many times a man could be knocked unconscious before it did some serious damage. He was aware that his hands were tied behind his back and that he was sat on a chair in a dark room. The room was so dark that opening his eyes made no difference to the level of visibility he was afforded. He was freezing cold, the temperature in the room low enough to induce hypothermia. He could hear footsteps walking around him and knew on instinct that Zoe was no where in the room.

"Ah Mr Younis" a Russian accent started as Zaf silently cursed. Aleshki had got him. He had to presume Zoe was dead until proven otherwise. Like Ros MI 6 had taught him that if separated from another agent presumes that they were dead until you set eyes on them again. He fought the emotions as Aleshki stopped pacing and clicked his fingers as the room was flooded with light.

"Suddenly you are very quiet" Aleshki bent to Zaf's level as Zaf screwed his eyes shut. "Not like your lady friend"

"You remember me Mr Younis?" Aleshki continued "I remember you and your friend Miss Myers" Zaf knew that his cover was now well and truly blown. He had to maintain as much of it as he could.

"Nah sorry, you got the wrong bloke. I'm Kris Massood, never heard of this Younis bloke." he held Aleshki's eyes as he spoke.

"Really? Massood. Funny that, your lady I brought here with you. She said the same thing. Her name is apparently Kate not Zoe Reynolds and that she had never heard of you. Stop messing me about Mr MI 5. I know exactly who you are. I know exactly what you and Miss Reynolds think you are doing here. I also know that you must be mourning the very sad loss of Ros Myers. I cannot say myself that I mourn her. The Ice Queen has finally been put to rest. You need not worry, soon you will join her" he smiled. Zaf glared; there was nothing to be said. Aleshki believed Ros was dead; he had probably killed Zoe and would kill him. The only consolation was he probably had no idea who Adam really was, at least the mission could continue. At least Adam could stop the uranium falling into the wrong hands. Right at this moment Zaf didn't care if Aleshki killed him, if Zoe was dead then at least his own death would spare him having to tell the others what happened to her, would spare him from knowing Emma was growing up an orphan.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros knew her asset could be useful, she had run this one since her days in MI 6 which is what made her confident he would know something regarding the missing agents and the uranium that they were chasing. She stood in a vandalised bus shelter in a mostly deserted street as she checked her watch. There was no way of knowing what had really happened to Zoe and Zaf but Ros knew if Aleshki was involved there was no way this was going to end happily. She was about to leave when she heard the man approach.

"You took your time" Ros glared at the weedy little man as he approached.

"Yeah sorry about that" he attempted to smile, the nicotine stained teeth did nothing to enhance his appearance.

"Right, Delaney and Sons. What do you know?" she glared as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets.

"Not a lot" she rolled her eyes as he answered. Phillips was usually reliable, but only when he thought it could benefit him.

"What do you know." Ros stated rather than asked as she took a step towards him. She couldn't help the small satisfied grin that spread on her features as he slunk back.

"Only that they are not as legit as they seem. The bloke that took over, bit of an idiot really" he puffed on a cigarette as Ros glared. Nothing in her face gave anything away. She knew Lucas was listening to the entire exchange as she waited for Phillips to continue. When he didn't Ros decided to put a little pressure on him.

"Look, I really do not have time for this" she pushed him against the side of the bus shelter. "My friends are in grave danger, there is a potential threat to national security so unless you want me to arrest you here and now with perverting the course of justice and withholding information on terrorists I suggest you spill the beans." Ros smiled sweetly as Phillips paled in front of her.

"Ok ok!" he actually looked terrified. "Delaney is up to something, his girlfriend Claire is up to something with her brother. There's this Russian bloke see? Nasty bugger. I reckon he is selling stuff to this Claire bird so he can make some money. Hope to God you get your friends back before he gets his hands on them. Selling stuff to the highest bidder see, don't care who and he don't care who gets in the way." Ros took another step forward, resting her hand on the wall in front of her.

"Go on" she smiled as a gang of school kids ran past.

"Ah well. I know that Delaney got involved few months back. He and this other bloke thought it would save the firm. The guns are off to Ireland tonight" he looked anywhere but at Ros.

"Guns?" Ros continued

"Yeah there's other stuff too. Didn't find out what but think it came from the old Ruskies" Ros nodded as she turned on her heel and left the rather startled man waiting for his bus.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything useful?" Lucas smiled as Ros took her place in the passenger seat of the pool car. She raised her eyebrows as she clicked her seatbelt in place.

"Thought you could hear everything?" she held his gaze. He had been able to hear what was said, but the reception was lousy.

"Sometimes it's what people don't say that gives us the best information" Lucas smiled as Ros glared.

"Just drive Lucas, just drive" she sighed at the thought of what trouble Zaf Younis had attracted this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth had broken in to the computers at Delaney and sons in a matter of minutes, the firewall was pathetically easy to get around considering the place was supposed to be a financial institution. She had tapped in to the diary section for the chief executives in the business. Delaney was supposed to be in Ireland in two days time. It was marked as a two day trip. Ruth had a feeling she knew what the trip was really for, however legitimate it was supposed to sound. She was also able to find the itinery for Richard Hemming. It had amazed her that he hadn't shown up looking for his wife. Maybe he had been glad that the distraction had been removed, maybe Ruth thought Jane didn't know as much as she thought she did. Sighing Ruth leant back in her seat. Jane was currently being left to think about her actions in the cells below Thames House. Harry was in no rush to interview her, the priority now was to find Zoe and Zaf and help Adam. Jane was to be left until they had no choice but to either charge or release her.

Harry walked past her desk, he was still worried about Ruth but knew if he kept asking her how she was she would eventually loose her temper. He smiled slightly as she met his eyes. At least she had more colour now Harry thought. He picked up the phone in his office only to quickly replace it when he saw Andrew Lawrence and his secretary arrive through the Pods.

"Here we go" Malcolm muttered as Andrew Lawrence walked past his desk towards Harry. Harry stood in the doorway of his office as Andrew approached him.

"Home Secretary" Harry greeted him as Andrew nodded.

"Sir Harry" Andrew Lawrence glared at him as Ruth raised her eyebrows. She had never met the Home Secretary but could see why Harry had taken an instant dislike to him. She was glad Ros was still out.

"Look, I have had several CEO's of various firms on the phone to me today regarding this business you keep picking at. You really are causing unnecessary problems" He glared at Harry as Harry held his gaze.

"My office, now. Or would you rather we had this conversation in front of junior personnel?" Harry was aware Tariq was stood two foot away with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"We talk Harry. This stops now" Andrew walked straight past him in to the office as Harry rolled his eyes. He had enough information to get Andrew Lawrence removed from office. Now Harry could really play his trump card. He smiled at Ruth before rolling his eyes and following Andrew Lawrence in to his office.

Xxxxxxxx

Zoe felt sick. She had known returning to MI 5 and especially to section D was a risky career move for a single mother but she had never really feared for her safety. The only thing she felt she could be proud of was that she had kept her mouth shut. Whatever Aleshki had known, none of the information had come from her. Even she had been surprised by that. Her arms ached from being tied at the wrists and she was aware her t shirt had been ripped. She had no idea what had happened to her denim jacket. More worryingly she had no idea where Zaf was. She only hoped he was able to hold out as he had done against the Red backs so many years ago.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was being held in. It was freezing cold and dark. She could feel herself shivering as she pushed herself up in to a sitting position. Thankful that she was at least able to do that without too much pain. The overriding thought in her mind was finding her way back to Zaf and Adam. If she and Zaf had been taken Zoe couldn't help but think that Adam's cover had been blown.

Xxxxxxxx

Adam tried ringing his friend's mobiles again. Both continued to go to voice mail. He sighed as he shoved the phone back in to his pocket. He was worried sick, the thought of driving a load of potentially lethal uranium didn't really faze him as much as it should. It was the thought that Zoe and Zaf were in trouble. And that he didn't know where they were that really upset him. Standing he threw his coat on before leaving the B&B slamming his room door behind him. It was time he found out what was really going on.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth watched what appeared to be a heated exchange between Harry and Andrew Lawrence through the office windows. She knew Harry was aware she was watching by the looks he threw her occasionally. She sighed, she knew Harry would go mad if he knew what she was about to do. But time was running out, Lucas and Ros were off the Grid chasing a lead on Aleshki and the others were in trouble somewhere in the North of England. She was the most senior officer on the Grid now, after Harry. She picked up her phone to ring the custody officer.

"Hello" she spoke as the man on the other end of the line asked her for her security number. She hurriedly gave her security clearance.

"Yes that's right, Ruth Evershed. Section D" she repeated back to him all the time watching Harry and Andrew Lawrence.

"I will be down in a couple of minutes. I need to interview a prisoner. She was brought in earlier, Jane Alice Hemming" Ruth replaced the receiver, hoping against hope she would not regret what she was about to do.

**author's note - please review, it really does help the writing and I really appreciate the time it takes for you to read and review :D Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Harry v Jane**

Ruth knew Harry would be furious with her, but she really didn't see any other way of doing this. Lucas and Ros were out and the other field officers were missing. She sighed as she took another look towards Harry's office. He was now clearly angry with the Home Secretary to the point where Ruth nearly felt sorry for the man. She sighed again while making a mental note to change her security clearance to her married name with the custody suite. She headed towards the Pods, nearly running into Lucas in the process.

"Ok where's the fire?" he smiled at her as he stepped back.

"Sorry" Ruth tried not to look sheepish. A second whoosh of the Pods allowed Ros to enter the Grid.

"Ruth what is going on?" It seemed that was all she ever asked the Intel Analyst these days. Ruth glanced back towards Harry's office.

"Andrew Lawrence is here. We have no news on Zoe and the boys and you two weren't here" Ruth knew she was beginning to babble, it seemed to be a defence mechanism when she was under extreme stress. Ros nodded, finally understanding what Ruth was trying to say.

"So Andrew is here and because you were beginning to think Jane would get away with things you were going to question her alone?" Ros watched as Ruth avoided her eyes. "Ok, I'll deal with Harry and the Home Secretary you and Lucas go and see how you get on with Jane. Just try to get the basic information. Time and dates is all we need. Adam is due to ring in again in the next couple of hours. All being well Lucas and Tariq will be able to meet up with him on route to Holyhead" Ros left no room for argument as she walked towards Harry's office. She was in just the right mood for dealing with Andrew Lawrence and his sidekick. Lucas tapped Ruth on the shoulder as she continued to stare after Ros.

"C'mon then. Let's see if you can get any information out of Jane." He smiled kindly as Ruth nodded. He knew how hard this whole case had been for her. He knew she was starting to make herself ill with the worry of it all. Graham turning up at the Grid drunk really hadn't helped matters. He wondered if Catherine and Graham knew they had their mother in custody and if they did how difficult that was for the whole family. He sighed as he followed Ruth back through the Pods. Right now he felt a little sorry for the Home Secretary. He smiled slightly, Home Secretaries had come and gone but Harry Pearce and Ros Myers would always be there ready and willing to deal with the trouble they knew was heading their way. Andrew Lawrence really had no idea what he was dealing with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was annoyed with himself more than anything else. He was still worried about Zoe but knew he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to get them both out of here in one piece. There had been too many near misses recently and he couldn't help but think his luck had to be running out. He concentrated on trying to work out where he was. The room was practically derelict and there was no way of knowing where he was, even if he was still in Newcastle. He tried and failed to free himself but the rope around his wrists was intended to stay in place. He swore under his breath as he tried and failed to find his way out of the room. The throbbing pains in his head and neck now just an annoyance. Stretching his arms as much as he could he tried not to think of Zoe and what may have happened to her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam walked back in to the pub where they had met the young couple the night before. He had a feeling that whoever had picked up Zoe and Zaf had followed them from the pub. Probably even saw Zaf and Zoe kissing the night before. Adam ran a hand across his face, why did he always seem to be getting Zaf out of trouble? He shook his head as the same young barmaid came across to serve him.

"Half a larger please" he didn't intend to drink it but not to buy a drink could have aroused suspicion. It was the last thing he needed. The barmaid smiled.

"You alright pet?" she smiled as she took his money

"Looking for someone" he took his change as the blonde girl smiled.

"Well if its that pair you were with last night I wouldn't bother. Bad news the lot of them. You look like a tidy bloke, what you want with the likes of them?" she was enjoying talking to this new customer. The fact that he was easy on the eye didn't harm things either.

"My sister was talking to them too. Now she's gone missing" Adam decided to try his luck. After all they had no idea what had happened to his friends.

"Oh man that's terrible" the barmaid touched Adam's hand as she spoke . He smiled

"Yes, she's not been well. I'm really worried. Her name's Kate. She's about your height, mousy hair, brown eyes. Pretty. I really need to find her." Adam stared in to his drink.

"Well, have you been to the police?" he shook his head at her question

"No, she's over 18 and hasn't been missing that long. She's done this before, when she was ill. Police don't want to know" he knew he was playing on her sympathy but if it got him to Zoe and Zaf he didn't care.

"Look, see that man over there? Henry Park? He knows everything that goes on round here. Try him, see if he heard anything about your Kate. I hope she turns up for you." she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"I will, thanks. It'll kill our parents if I don't find her this time" Adam slipped off the barstool as he looked towards Henry Park.

"Oh what's your mam and dad called? If they ring here looking for you" he had the feeling that she was just trying to keep him talking. He didn't know why.

"Harry and Ruth" he smiled, knowing that if Ruth could hear him he'd have been in trouble. He walked towards the man that the barmaid had pointed out. He smiled to himself briefly as he realised she was the first woman who had chatted him up that he hadn't asked for her name or telephone number. Dating Carrie seemed to have had a good influence on him.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth was nervous. The last time she had spoken to Jane it had dissolved in to a row. Lucas was walking along side her as a rather flustered Harry approached. Ruth visibly paled as he called her name just as they got to the door of the three Interview Rooms below Thames House.

"Harry" she turned to see Lucas had walked a little way ahead of her, leaving her to face her husband alone.

"What are you doing? I told you I would interview Jane." Harry was directly in front of her as she sighed

"I know, I'm sorry but time is running out. You were arguing with the Home Secretary and we need information. We need it quickly if we are ever going to find the others and stop the weapons" The words almost flowed in to one in Ruth's haste to get them out. Harry rested his hands on the top of her shoulders as he spoke.

"I was not arguing with Andrew Lawrence. We just had an exchange of views that's all" Ruth raised her eyebrows as Harry smiled slightly. He knew half the Grid had heard the exchange of views as he called it. It was only when Ros had arrived and called them both overgrown spoilt school boys and practically thrown Andrew Lawrence out of the Grid that the exchange had ended. Harry had a feeling he'd won round one.

"I just wanted the information as quickly as possible" Ruth held his gaze. She had a feeling Harry would not back down on this one.

"Fine, get Tariq down here. All interviews are recorded anyway. Lucas and I will go in and you and Tariq can listen in the outer room. Anything you think I've missed you'll be able to prompt me during the interview. I'll wear an earpiece and so will Lucas" Ruth knew it was more to appease her insecurity than to make sure Harry didn't miss anything. Lucas watched the whole exchange from the hallway. He wondered how it had taken so long for the pair to get together when they were obviously made for each other. He shoved his hand in his pockets feeling the small jewellery box he'd been carrying around since Amy was born. Briefly glancing at his feet he wondered if he'd ever find the courage to ask Ros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe glared at the wall in front of her as if it was the source of all her problems. She had desperately wanted to cry her heart out, but knew it would serve no purpose. It was times like this that she wished she was as hard as Ros and as clever as Ruth. She sighed as she knew the longer she sat staring at the wall the less time she would have to get out of the room and find the boys. She forced herself to think of anything other than Emma knowing that the tears would start and never stop if she thought of her little girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq sat next to Ruth in the outer room as both watched the interview through the two way mirror. It was the same Interview Room where Ruth and Lucas had interviewed Tom months earlier. Lucas was sat at the small wooden table with Harry on his left. Jane was sat opposite glaring at Harry. Already Ruth wanted to hit her.

" For the benefit of the tape. The time is 22:15 on Thursday 29th April 2010. Present are Senior Case Officer Lucas North, Section Head Harry Pearce and interviewee Jane Hemming who has refused a lawyer" Lucas leant on the table as Jane folded her arms. She hadn't looked at Lucas since he had entered the room, her eyes were solely fixed on Harry who returned her glare. He struggled to remember how and why he had ever loved the woman in front of him.

"Let's get straight to the point Jane" Lucas continued. He wanted this over as quickly as possible, knowing Ros was waiting for Adam to call in he really wanted to be back upstairs on the Grid.

"Lets" Jane glared

"Where are the explosives going? We know Ireland but what is the exact location?" Harry held her gaze.

"No comment" Jane smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Through the glass Ruth swore. The woman was insufferable. Tariq rested a hand on her arm as she sat back down. He knew both Harry and Lucas could hear everything they said. He wanted to keep quiet so they didn't distract them. "Sorry" Ruth mouthed as Tariq nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The destination of the uranium Jane. Believe it or not this isn't James Bond. This is serious!" Harry pushed the chair back as he stood and planted both hands on the desk directly in front of Jane. She didn't flinch. "There are three agents out there risking their lives over this bloody stuff. I want locations for Viktor Aleshki, James Delaney and that bloody idiot you married now!"

Lucas knew his boss had a temper, half the Grid had seen him fly off the handle. In recent years he had been able to control it. Lucas smiled slightly - since Ruth arrived he had mellowed but it was all he could do now not to drag his boss out the room so that he didn't do something he'd regret. Ruth heard and saw the whole exchange. Speaking directly in to her microphone she sighed.

"Sit down Harry. This is going to take a while" Harry paused allowing himself a moment to breathe before returning to his chair.

"I told that skinny blonde girl you sent to my house I wouldn't talk to her. What makes you think I'll talk to you? It is a legitimate business deal. James Bond indeed! Harry my love this is hardly James Bond - more like carry on spying" she laughed as Lucas glared at her.

"I think you know it is in your best interest and that of your husband to talk to us" Lucas kept his voice low and calm. A direct contrast to Harry. It seemed he was intent on being the good cop.

"Oh really" Jane rolled her eyes. She still barely acknowledged Lucas.

"Really" Harry continued "If we don't find those men. If we don't stop the uranium and a bomb goes off then it is you and you alone that will face charges under the 2008 Anti Terrorism Act" Jane rolled her eyes as Harry continued "If life in prison appeals to you that is fine by me.""Oh I am sure your children will be delighted that you came up with these trumps up charges" Jane sneered. Harry shook his head.

"Don't bring Catherine and Graham in to this. They are good kids, no thanks to either of us. We screwed those two kids up enough" Harry could hear Ruth gasp in the other room. He was immensely glad that he had stopped her from taking part in the interview, it was already unorthodox that he was there, with out her being in the room too.

"Well the uranium content of the bombs that we believe it is headed for is enough to take out half the UK. Probably kill the remaining half through radiation poisoning. Catherine and Graham are as likely to die in the fallout as anyone else" Lucas tried the emotional blackmail as Harry leant back in the chair.

Harry nodded as he heard Ruth speak in his ear piece "We need the location". Lucas sighed. He'd really begun to loose patience with Jane.

"Fine, Harry I think we had better get back to work. She's going to say nothing that is of any use. Just charge her so we can get back to some real work" Lucas pushed his chair away from the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros pushed the door to the adjoining room open causing Ruth to almost jump out of her skin. Both Ruth and Tariq spun in their chairs as Ros barged in looking flustered.

"Get them out of there now. We have a lead on Zaf and a bomb warning just came in. No codename" she turned on her heal as Tariq spoke in to the microphone telling his two senior agents to get the interview over and why.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Jane the stakes just went sky high. This isn't a game. Locations now, or you can add conspiracy to cause explosions along with attempted murder of one of my officers to the list of things you are up to your neck in. I won't be able to get you out of it, neither will the kids or Richard. You are going to prison Jane. It's up to you how long for" Harry smiled as he stood. Jane seemed to realise that something had happened. She stood as both men reached the door of the Interview Room.

"Harry. Aleshki sold the goods to James and Richard. It's headed for Ireland tonight." He nodded as he banged the door to let the guard know he could let them out.

"Thank you" Harry waited as the door opened.

"Oh and Harry. Give my love to Ruth. Poor girl didn't look well when I met her. But then that's what marriage to you can do. Drag a girl down till there's nothing left of her" Harry glared as Lucas practically pushed his boss from the room.

"But then, that's the inexperience of youth. Probably scared stiff you'll run off with the next young thing to catch your eye. Is she as good as I was Harry?" she called as Lucas slammed the Interview Room door behind her.

In the adjoining room Tariq was having a similar problem to Lucas but Ruth had made no move to leave the room. The tears were now streaming down her face as she heard every spiteful word Jane had said.

**author's note ; Is Adam ok? Will the bomb explode and is Zaf and Zoe ok? Thanks for the reviews. Hope this lives up to the expectations. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIsclaimer: See previous**

**Lucky Night?**

Harry leaned against the now closed cell door, breathing heavily. He had never hit a woman in his life but right at that moment her was sure he could easily have hit Jane. Lucas walked away towards the adjoining room eager to see why Ros had stormed in to stop the interview. Harry glared at his feet for a moment as he suddenly realised something. Without waiting for Lucas or any of the others he pushed the door open again and barged back in to the room.

"There's a bomb Jane" he glared "Where is it?"

"Harry" she admonished as he glared at her

"You seem so much more stressed than when we were married. Things really can't be going that well with young Ruth. But then I suppose things must be going badly after all you've been married a while and she still isn't pregnant. Something wrong there? I suppose I am more of a woman than she would ever be" Jane smiled as Harry fought the instinct to lean across the table and throttle her.

"Bomb, location now" Harry was aware he was on thin ice. This part of the interview was not being recorded.

"May be I could give you something Ruth couldn't" she sneered as Harry sighed.

"Yes Jane, the location of the uranium" he waited a second before turning on his heal and heading for the outer room where Tariq and Ruth had been listening. Jane smiled as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I never took you for a cradle snatcher Harry" Jane smiled sweetly "What has that girl got that I never had?"

"She never had to lie to me to get me to marry her." Harry admitted defeat over the uranium and slammed the door shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jane was really as nasty as Ros had said. He glared at Harry as he walked in to the room.

"Got everything on tape Harry" he began picking up the various pieces of equipment. Harry nodded as he realised that Tariq really did mean everything had been recorded. "Where is she?" Harry knew Tariq would know where Ruth had gone.

"Grid, with Ros and Lucas. Adam called; there is a lead on where Aleshki is and Zaf. There's a bomb warning. They are looking in to that with Malcolm while I try to sort out this recording" Tariq slammed a few pieces of equipment in the box he had with him. Harry turned on his heal and walked back to the Grid, regretting that he had let Jane rile him so badly. The interview had descended in to the same type of row that had occurred throughout their marriage. Only this time half the team had been there to witness it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had met Henry Park in the corner of the Pub. The older man was born and bred Geordie and glad of someone knew to talk to. He sat scratching his white beard as Adam mused that a few years ago Wes would have thought he was talking to Father Christmas.

"Aye, I saw your lass here last night." he nodded as Adam asked about Zoe. "Your kid sister eh? Saw your other friend too. The Asian lad. Looked to me as if they were the friendly ones" Henry smiled. Adam looked in to his pint glass. It was still untouched.

"Did you see the other people they were with? I really need to find Kate and Kris" Adam chose to keep using the cover names. He silently prayed that neither had had their covers blown.

"Aye that I did" he smiled as Adam looked relieved.

"Hannah Lloyd and her fella, don't know his name. They are friendly with that O Dowd boy. He's a nasty piece of work, really nasty has been in prison and young offenders. Not a nice lad for a young lady to be around" Henry drank the dregs of his pint as Adam sighed.

"Have you tried their lock up on Finchly Road? Near the Lorry Park? It's a big place. Might be worth a look." Henry watched as the bar maid collected glasses before turning his gaze back to Adam.

"Thanks I will" Adam went to stand as Henry glared. Adam sat back down.

"In my days in the service we tended to work alone. Your friends are lucky to have you looking for them." Henry smiled as Adam's jaw hung open.

"You were?" Adam began as he was suddenly very aware of what Henry was telling him.

"My boy, when you get back to London, back to the Grid say hello to Harry Pearce. He was the last officer I trained before I put myself out to pasture." Henry stood as Adam sat there smiling to himself. For once the patron saint of spies seemed to be smiling on him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros relayed the details of Adam's call to the rest of the Grid. Lucas smiled slightly as it finally seemed their luck had changed. Harry spent the previous five minutes on the phone to special branch informing them of the bomb threat. He still hadn't had the chance to talk to Ruth about the interview. He had a feeling Ruth was more upset than he could imagine, but as he stared out of the office window towards the main office he could see her holding the phone to one ear as she tapped away at the keyboard. If he hadn't known her it was as if the last hour had never happened. It was her eyes that gave away exactly how she felt.

"Anything on Adam?" Harry left the office. He watched as Ruth shook her head. She had barely spoken to him since the interview.

"No" Lucas sighed "Not since he rang to say he was checking the Lock Up"

"Let me know the moment he gets back in touch. He's due to leave for Ireland in a few hours" He looked across at Ruth as Ros pulled on her leather jacket.

"Right, Adam has got seven hours before he has to take that truck to Holyhead" Ros watched as Ruth focused solely on the computer screen in front of her.

"Ruth can you let me know when you get in to the manifests of the lorry Adam told us about? I also need to know what ferry he is getting on and what is supposed to be on it. Tariq make sure nothing goes wrong with Adam's bugs and keep trying to get a signal on Zoe and Zaf. Let me know if anything comes through. Malcolm, see what you can decifer from the footage at the ball. I know I was half dead most of the night but there must be something we missed. Lucas, with me" Ros finally paused for breath as she walked towards the Pods. Luca sighed as he rolled his eyes at Tariq.

"Under the thumb mate" Tariq smiled as he drank his Red Bull.

Lucas shook his head and smiled. He knew Tariq was teasing but loved the fact Ros no longer winced if someone made a joke about them being a couple now. He checked his pocket for car keys and felt the small jewellery box that was also there. Get Zoe and the boys home he thought and I may get a chance. He smiled as he made his way towards the Pods ready to see where they were headed this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe had finally lost her temper. The Russian had come to question here again. His idiotic droning had gone on for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes. She had been pleased with herself as she had only spoken a few words, none of which would give away Adam or Zaf. She had cried out when he had slapped her face. Now she stood behind a locked door feeling the wave of nausea that swam over her as she thought about how to open the door and what could be on the other side. Praying that her wire was still on and transmitting she kept mumbling instructions to Tariq.

"If you can hear me, we are in serious trouble. Can't see how I get this bloody door open" she muttered as she pushed uselessly at the door. She was beginning to worry that no one would ever find her. Or Zaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth had only intended on popping to the roof for five minutes. There was no air in the Grid and it was only a matter of time before she let the exhaustion overhelm her. She had been determined not to cry after hearing what Jane had said in the interview. The words had made her feel sick but she was determined to keep everything locked in side until her friends were safely home. As she leant across the barrier at the edge of the roof she angrily brushed a tear away from her eye as she stared at the cars and people below. Ruth shivered, it was almost midnight and despite the warm April days the night air was still as cold as winter.

Harry had waited a while before following Ruth to the roof top. He had hardly ever ventured up there when she was away. The memories had been too painful. He sighed, realising he had thought of it as their place, as much as he had thought of the bench they always seemed to end up on. He could see Ruth leaning over the railing, head bowed she looked as if she had finally given up. He ran a hand over his face. He was shattered, most of the team had been awake for over 24 hours. Before leaving to find Ruth he had ordered Malcolm to set up a rota so that they could take breaks. He knew none of them would agree to go home until their missing colleagues were back on the Grid.

"Ruth" he sighed. He wasn't sure she heard him but he waited anyway. Ruth closed her eyes briefly. She knew she had lied and pushed him away since Jane had turned up but she couldn't help but think that despite his reassurance he had agreed with everything Jane had said. After all, Ruth knew she would never be able to have a family with him like Jane had. She was determined not to cry in front of him.

"Ruth" Harry tried again as he approached her. She stood and turned slightly to face him. She hoped the darkness would help hide the face she had been crying quietly since she had left the Grid.

"Hi" she glazed at his tie as Harry frowned. He knew she had heard more of his conversation with Jane than he had wanted her to. He felt incredibly guilty for that.

"Adam called in, seems he met up with Henry Parks. He's got to be in his early 80s now." He smiled slightly as Ruth frowned

"Henry Parks, the man who started the Counter Terrorism training?" Ruth was glad that Harry had started a conversation about work. It gave her a chance to hold her emotions in check.

"He trained me too. When I joined MI 5. If Adam has run in to him I think Adam will be fine. There's also a lead on the location of the other two. He's going round there with a couple of the Special Branch goons, see if he can find them before he has to head for Ireland" Harry watched as Ruth nodded.

"Good, some good luck at last" Ruth reached out and smoothed away an invisible wrinkle in Harry's tie.

"Yes, it's about time" he covered her hand with his own as Ruth finally looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Ruth" she shook her head as he pulled her towards him slightly. "Harry, I" she started to speak as Harry went to interupt. Ruth held his gaze as Harry realised it was time he kept his mouth shut.

"I know this case is the most important thing right now. It has to be. I know that, but it doesn't stop me feeling the way I do. I know Jane is right. I know I cant give you what she did" Ruth sighed as Harry frowned. "What? Like lies, spiteful comments on an almost daily basis. Adultery and making me hate myself? No I don't think you could ever give me that Ruth." He could almost swear he had seen a brief flicker of the mischievous Ruth he had fallen for as she raised her eyebrows.

"Like a family. You have two children with Jane. As much as I love Catherine and Graham I can never have that link with you that their mother does. I cant have children Harry. You know that" Ruth held her breath as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that" He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I also know that I don't need to have children with you to prove how much I love you or how much you love me. I intend on growing very old with you. I can see us like old Henry watching the younger spooks mess up and stepping in with words of advice. I look at you and see the only woman I have ever needed. I never had that with her, there was always something missing." Ruth smiled slightly at Harry's words

"I love you" she whispered as Harry smiled before kissing her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam stared at the front door of the Lock Up Garages where Henry had advised him to go. He sighed, he was exhausted. Zaf owed him a very large drink for this he decided. How many times had they rescued each other over the years? Adam smiled to himself, there had definitely been a few interesting adventures since they had both moved over from 6.

The lock up looked deserted, but exactly the type of run down place that could be used to hide someone. Adam sighed as he worked out the best way of getting in to the lock up. He had a feeling that he was not going to get much sleep tonight.

"Zoe and Zaf, this is Adam" he paraphrased a reality TV show Jo had loved as he smiled.

"I'm coming to get you"

**Author's note : Ohh I dont like that Jane! Hope you are still enjoying this. Please let me know what you think. Lucas is still thinking about things. Ros may find out what he is up to, but what will she think about it? The three amigos may finally be reunited! More soon. Thanks for the reviews :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer See previous**

**A Change of Fortune**

Ros walked away from the car as the heavens opened. She knew that there was precious little time left to find the others, get the uranium and make the arrests they needed too. Now to add to the problems facing Section D they had seriously annoyed the Home Secretary and it looked like Harry and Ruth were on the verge of breaking up due to his spiteful ex wife. Ros knew she had asked to take charge of Section D but she had never expected this. She had never really expected to actually care about the people she worked with. She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she walked towards the edge of the park. Now she was also going to get soaked. Ros was not happy.

"Ros" Lucas jogged to catch up with her as she turned around.

"What" Ros stated rather than asked. She was not happy at all. The rain was already beginning to soak through her and the freezing cold didn't help matters.

"Ruth called. She's been through the files again. The ones from when I came home. Aleshki knew about the deal to get me home. Harry didn't know at the time. No one did, but Arkady Kachmiov had dealings with the firm Kristina Aleshki works for. Her husband used to be a director of the company. He knew about the uranium. The deal was probably done even then. When Kachmiov turned up dead it must have meant that it was delayed." He watched as Ros processed the information.

"This was originally planned for two years ago?" She smiled slightly. "Explains a lot. They knew Harry and I would be trying to work out whether to trust you. Bring it in when we were preoccupied. All that crap with the submarine was probably either a decoy or incidental. Either way it kept us busy long enough for them to consider bringing the weapons in. When the boss of the FSB in London turns up dead it must have put a spanner in the works." Ros watched as Lucas smiled slightly.

"Must have caused a few problems granted. But why now?" Lucas was getting as soaked as Ros and was keen to get them both out of the rain. He looked across the street as Ros began walking again. Head down against the rain she was thinking about what Lucas had said.

"How did Ruth get this information?" She watched as Lucas sighed.

"FSB database. She hacked it just after we left. That's how she got the link between Aleshki and .Kachmiov." He touched the small of Ros' back as they walked. She still looked a little paler than usual. He knew the poisoning was still having an effect on her, even though she would never admit it.

"FSB are going to love us" She smiled as they crossed the street. "Look, this asset seems to be a no show. We need to get on the road if we are going to be there to meet Adam in Holyhead." Lucas nodded as she clicked the car doors open. He just hoped they were able to stop the uranium in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!" Malcolm called across the Grid as both Harry and Ruth re-entered the main Grid.

"Yes" Harry walked across to him. Malcolm was one of the few men Ruth knew that never raised his voice. Ruth frowned.

"The Bomb Squad found a device in Fenchurch. It didn't go off. The interesting thing is the way in which the bomb was configured" Malcolm turned as Ruth leant against her own desk. Harry stood with his arms folded.

"Am I going to understand this?" he looked between Tariq and Ruth as Ruth just smiled. Harry couldn't help but notice it was the first time she had really smiled since the case had started.

"Probably not, no" she smiled as Harry rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a nuclear device. It was configured so that the trigger was a remote activated trigger with a binary code which would feed back on a loop to a …." Malcolm could see Harry had completely lost the thread of what he was saying.

"Again Malcolm, am I going to understand this?" Harry folded his arms

"Ruth knows what I mean" she nodded as Malcolm spoke.

"Look" Tariq said "Its high specification technology. Think of it as a very fast email connection. When this bomb was due to activate it would send a pulse signal via Blue tooth type technology to another device, so that there would be a chain of explosions going off within minutes of each other all over the country." Tariq watched as Harry finally understood what he was being told.

"Good God" He narrowed his eyes "And we would be chasing the one device when the others went off, effectively making us unable to stop any subsequent explosions. I want these people stopped" He turned and walked back to his office as Ruth picked up the phone. There was a contact from her days on the run that may be of use. Ruth decided it was time she called in a few favours.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf glared at Aleshki. He didn't know how the man knew he had been in Newcastle. He just knew he had to get the man talking. He had to find out what was happening, where Zoe was and a way to get out of there. He narrowed his eyes as Aleshki walked towards him, silently pleased that he had been naive enough to keep the room door open. Zaf tensed every muscle in his body as he saw the man walk towards him. He was ready to fight if needed.

"Mr Younis are you ready to talk to me now?" Aleshki smiled as if he was greeting an old friend.

Zaf remained silent. He knew that Aleshki was trying to draw him in to conversation. If his cover was already blown then there was no way he was going to responsible for blowing Adam and Zoë's covers. His eyes remained firmly on the wall opposite as he waited for the blow that would inevitably come.

"Mr MI5. So brave so loyal to your people. It is to be commended" Aleshki smiled as he raised his hand to punch Zaf in the face. Zaf ducked so that Aleshki's hand hit the concrete wall behind him. Aleshki swore as Zaf raised his knee, knocking the older man to his knees he kicked him in the back as he pushed him to the floor. Resting his entire weight on Aleshki.

"Where is she?" Zaf scowled as he leant on Aleshki. He had learnt the trick when he was with the Red Backs. Any further pressure and Aleshki knew he would be dead.

"Where is she?" Zaf repeated as Aleshki laughed.

"Your lady. She is dead. She screamed for you when I played with her. Pretty, pretty girl. I see what you like about her" Zaf pushed his weight more firmly on to Aleshki. He didn't believe Zoe was dead but he did believe she was hurt somewhere.

"Where is she" He stated rather than asked this time, making it clear that he would not let go until Aleshki answered his question.

"Near here. Next room. It surprises me you did not hear her cry for you" Aleshki was unconscious two seconds later as Zaf walked out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam smiled to himself. Meeting Henry Parks couldn't have been a coincidence. He was sure Harry had asked him to keep an eye out for them. The old man was still very much aware of the spy community and had recognised Adam as a spook the moment he had entered the pub. Now he was stood outside the Lock Up having ditched the officers from Special Branch he was glad that for once luck seemed to be going their way. He walked through the gates that had been left open hoping that this run of good luck would continue. That Zoe and Zaf really were in there, somewhere.

He kept to the shadows as he approached the nearest building. The light he saw giving him hope that he was in the right place. He watched as a car pulled away from the garages, seemingly unaware of his presence. Adam smiled slightly. He had a feeling that the others were somewhere in side. He just had to find them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf felt sick to his stomach. He was not naturally a violent man and beating Aleshki up was so out of character for him. Closing his eyes briefly he knew that is anything had happened to Zoe he would have no concerns about going back in the room and finishing the job he had started. Breathing heavily he started to look for Zoe. The corridor was darker than the room he had left and bitterly cold. He prayed to anyone that would listen that Aleshki hadn't been lying when he said Zoe was next door. Staring at the door to the room he felt his stomach constrict in fear at the thought of what may be behind it.

Zoe could hear footsteps outside the room. For a moment she thought it was Aleshki come back to question her again. The vile little man had seemed to enjoy taunting her. She prayed that Zaf was ok and that they hadn't got to Adam. The footsteps outside the door stopped for a moment. Zoe tensed. She knew Aleshki was back. Cursing silently she stepped back in to the corner of the room. She didn't want the others to know she was terrified. Standing back from the door she tried to think of what Ruth or Ros would do in the same situation, knowing both had been held hostage before. She cursed herself, it wasn't the first time she had been in trouble, but it was the first time she had been held alone for so long. The other hostage had always given her something to focus on.

Zaf pushed on the door, unsurprised to find it locked. He dug in his pockets knowing that he had been searched when they were picked up he was clutching at straws. Nothing of any use was to be found. He swore under his breath as soft footfalls could be heard coming towards him. He knew he had no where to hide and was preparing himself to fight when Adam ran right in to him.

"How the?" Adam held his friend at arm's length. "God mate you look like crap" Adam could see the bruises beginning to form around Zaf's eyes and along his jaw line.

"Beat the crap out of Aleshki. He remembered me from 6. Think Zoe is in there." He leant over resting his hands on his knees as Adam watched. "How did you find this place?" Zaf was relieved to see him but desperate to get to Zoe. If she really was only a few yards away it would kill him if he couldn't get to her.

"Zaf you owe me a very large pint" He smiled as he pulled the lock pick he always carried from his jacket pocket. "Now watch the corridor while I do this" He smiled slightly as he shoved the lock pick through the keyhole. Unaware of what sight would great them when they opened the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe closed her eyes for a second as the door began to creek. It was a creaky rusted door that had seen better days. Zoe mused that it could do with a lick of paint. There was no where to hide. She flattened her back against the wall knowing that she could either accept another beating or fight back. Zoe swore at her own indecision. Standing she decided that the only way she'd find Zaf and get back to Emma was to fight. If she died in the process at least she'd have tried her best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sighed as the door finally gave way. He leant his weight against it as Zaf ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, let me go in first" Zaf shook his head as Adam spoke.

"No" Zaf went to push past his friend as Adam held him by the shoulders.

"Look I know what she means to you mate. I was with Fiona when she, when well you know. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Let me go in ahead of you" Adam's eyes watered as he thought of Fiona lifeless in his arms. Zaf knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Just get in there" He looked along the hallway, aware that even if she was behind the door they still had to get out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth watched as Tariq continued to tap on his keyboard. Every now and again Malcolm would check on what the younger man was doing. Ruth thought it was quite endearing. She rested her head on one hand as she fought the urge to close her eyes. It now well in to the early hours of the morning. Ros had called in to say she and Lucas were off to Holyhead to meet Adam. If he hadn't found Zaf and Zoe by now he would have to leave it to Special Branch and try to get to Holyhead without the cover being blown to pieces. Ros hated that idea as much as Ruth did. No one wanted to leave anyone behind. Harry was ensconced in his office as she glanced across at him. She knew that he was watching her and couldn't help the blush form on her cheeks as she saw the way he was looking at her. She was glad that the other two agents in the room seemed to be preoccupied. Ruth smiled slightly as she caught his eye. The ringing of the phone snapped her back to reality.

"Yes" she picked up her extension as Harry frowned.

"Hi Ruth. Haven't got long. Can you let Ros and Lucas know we are on the way to Holyhead in the next hour or so." Adam walked along side his friends as he spoke.

"We?" Ruth didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yes, me Zaf and Zoe" Adam smiled as Zaf took the phone off him.

"Hiya Ruth. Stop worrying" He smiled as Zoe leant against the wall alongside them.

"Are you ok? Really? Oh my God" The words spilled out of Ruth as she processed the information. Harry appeared in the doorway of his office as he saw the remaining Grid staff become more animated. Ruth seemed happier than she had in a long time.

"Really Ruth. Adam is going to drop Zoe and me back in London for a debrief. Then meet the others at the rendezvous point. Got a feeling we have seriously annoyed Aleshki and his mates" He passed the phone back to Adam who confirmed arrangements. Ruth smiled at Harry as he leant against the edge of her desk as she ended the call.

"You look happy" he covered her hand with his. She blushed furiously at the look in his eye. She nodded.

"Yes. I think its going to be alright. Adam's on the way to Holyhead as are Ros and Lucas. Zoe and Zaf are alive and on their way back here." She held his gaze. Harry smiled. It was a rare sight to see the boss so happy.

"Round two to us I think" He squeezed her hand before walking back to his office. Standing in the doorway he turned ordering Tariq and Malcolm to go home. Tariq looked up for a second. Almost disbelieving that he was being sent off duty.

"Go on. Get some rest, eat something that has actually seen an oven recently. See you both back here in five hours. That's when we are going to need you two" He shook his head as Tariq grabbed his jacket. Malcolm looked towards Ruth who told him about the recent news.

"And you both?" He looked towards Ruth, aware that she still wasn't completely well.

"Thanks Malcolm, but we're going to be fine" Ruth smiled as her friends left through the Pods.

**authors note: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this bit. More romance and adventure with Adam headed towards Holyhead, Zoe and Zaf home and Lucas and Ros on their way to meet Adam. Can they let the lorry get on the ferry? Isnt it about time Harry and Ruth had a little happiness too? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**A Good Night**

Ruth smiled as she finally shut down her computer. Just for a while the whole team seemed to be safe, although Ruth knew that wouldn't last. Adam was heading towards Wales with a lorry load of potentially deadly uranium. She sighed. For now they had a reprieve. It was when Adam hit Wales that the team would have to be at their best. As she leant back in her chair she could see Harry on the phone in his office. For once he didn't appear to be shouting at whoever he was talking to, and looked approximately the right colour. He looked up and met Ruth's eye as she smiled.

Harry watched Ruth as she turned her computer off. Since Adam and Zaf had called she seemed visibly calmer. This whole case had been difficult for her; he knew that having Jane in the building didn't help matters. He replaced the phone, hoping that what he had just arranged would actually be possible. It was about time he and Ruth had something go right for once. Harry smiled to himself. It would have to wait until the case was over but he hoped Ruth would go along with what he had in mind. Two nights away from the Grid, the kids, ex wives and national security should be possible. It wasn't really too much to ask when they hadn't even had a Honeymoon was it? He stood and walked towards the doorway of his office, aware that Ruth was the only other officer on the Grid.

"Ruth" he called out as she looked up again.

"Umm" she was waiting for the computer to finish its logging off procedure. She glanced towards Harry as he walked towards her.

"Everyone has gone home. Adam is on his way and the others are all ok. Why are we still here?" He raised his eye brows as Ruth walked towards him.

"I don't know. The boss here is a real slave driver" she held his gaze as he tried to look offended. Ruth wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"So I'm told" he kissed her slowly as she ran a hand through his hair. Breaking the kiss Ruth rested her forehead against his.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the hours he makes me do" She tried to sound serious as she fought to suppress a smile. Harry nodded as she spoke.

"Really? That bad? Makes me wonder why you work for such an ogre" he kissed her again as Ruth sighed in to the kiss.

"Oh, it has its benefits" she kissed him briefly "Let's go home" Harry nodded as he held her hand while they walked towards the Pods.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe had nearly fainted in shock at the sight of Adam and Zaf appearing in the doorway. The smile on Adam's face was a mile wide. He had ushered them out of the lock up garages in to the street in what seemed like minutes. It had been almost been too much to comprehend. She had gone from believing she was going to have to fight to survive to walking along the street with two of the most important people in her life at the moment. She was desperate to get back to Emma. The thought that she was going to see her little girl in a couple of hours was keeping her going despite the exhaustion. Adam drove along the motorway, intending on dropping the battered and bruised pair of spooks at a service station just outside London before heading off to Wales. He smiled to himself as Zaf dozed in the passenger seat while Zoe stared in to space through the passenger window. He didn't like to mention the fact Zaf's hand had been rested on Zoë's since before he had fallen asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros drove towards the motorway. The rain continued to lash down at the small car as she fought her way through the streets towards the M4 that would take them directly to Wales. She felt a little easier knowing that the rest of her team were in one piece but couldn't help feeling that they were missing something. She also had a nasty feeling that Lucas was hiding something from her. She didn't know what, but she had the feeling it was important. Lucas stared out the passenger window as Ros drove on. Briefly glancing at Lucas as she drove Ros sighed. She had trusted him with her life more than once and then she had fallen for him. She cursed herself, she really should have seen this coming. Nothing that good lasted very long. _I'm Roslyn Sarah Myers and Amy and I will be ok whatever happens_ she thought as she overtook the car in front.

"Lucas" she turned on to the motorway as he turned to face her. "We have three hours before we are due to meet up with Adam. I'll stop in the service station half way there to get petrol." He nodded as she continued on. Something was bothering Lucas and she didn't like not knowing what it was, although she had a fair idea he was thinking about leaving her or was interested in someone else.

Lucas nodded as Ros spoke. He closed his eyes briefly, having offered to drive the second half of the journey. He was exhausted. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket he felt the small jewellery box that was still there. Sighing to himself he thought asking Ros while she was driving was not the best plan he had ever had. He knew Ros suspected something but decided to try to get a little sleep at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe smiled as Adam drove away. She had a few hours before she would have to return to the Grid for her debrief. Running her hand through her hair she couldn't wait to get home and shower. Zaf rubbed his eyes as he stood next to her.

"You ok Zoe?" he yawned as she sighed heavily

"Yeah" She held his tired gaze as Zaf yawned again. "You? That eye looks sore" Zaf nodded as he touched his eye and winced. His eye did hurt but it wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. He ran his eyes over Zoe, checking for any external signs of injury. She knew what he was looking for.

"Zaf, stop worrying so much. I'm not that fragile. I'm ok" she looked at the ground for a moment as Zaf narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine. I will" Zaf wasn't sure who she was trying to convince as he pulled her in to his arms as the tears filled both their eyes. He kissed her hair as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Oh Zoe" he smoothed her hair as she pulled back. She was determined not to cry but fighting the tears was becoming more difficult.

"Zaf, I don't think I want to be on my own tonight" she hardly dared look at him as she spoke. Zaf sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"We'll pick Emma up from Carrie's and I'll take you both home. Yeah?" He watched as she nodded.

"Yeah ok" Zoe pulled away as she saw Zaf revert back to his old self. The cheeky grin was there but she had a feeling he was trying to force her to make the first move. She sighed. She had read this wrong, he was worried about her as just a friend. She stepped back, clear that she would only ever be friends with Zaf rather than anything more, she wiped her hand across her face. Zaf sighed closing his eyes he knew he handled things badly. He could flirt with any woman at any time but when it came to real feelings and acting on them he was useless. He'd made that mistake with Jo. He couldn't waste the chance this time. When Aleshki had told him Zoe was dead he had felt sick, he had actually hated the man at that moment. As Zoe ran her hand across her face Zaf decided it was now or never. Pulling her to him he gently traced a finger along the side of her face before slowly kissing her. His heart raced as he realised her arms had made their way around his shoulders as she kissed him back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam drove along the motorway aware of the time he had to get to the meeting place to meet Ros and Lucas. They had a half hour in which to meet and finalize arrangements before they had to decide whether they went to Ireland or stopped this then and there. He didn't like the fact he was driving along a busy motorway in the early hours of the morning with a lorry load of uranium on board. He glared as he remembered how he had faked his own death over a year earlier by driving a car full of explosives through London on Rememberance Day. He hoped that this time it didn't happen for real. As he negotiated the bulky lorry along the M4 he heard the bleep of his "Ian" mobile indicating a text from Clare Fitzpatrick. He cursed knowing he couldn't read or answer the message while driving. He was nervous enough without attracting the attention of the plod by trying to answer a mobile message while driving. As he looked for a way to get off the motorway to see what Clare wanted he cursed knowing that any delay would reduce the time he had to speak with Ros and Lucas. Pulling the lorry off the motorway he parked up. Pulling the mobile out of his pocket he read the text message.

"HI IAN. CHANGE OF PLAN. MEET M8 OF MINE AT 11AM FERRY TERMINAL 1. RICHARD HEMMING. WILL GIVE U PLAN FROM THERE." Adam smiled as he read the message. He finally had a concrete link between the errant siblings that no one seemed to trust, the uranium and Hemming. With Zaf providing the intel on Aleshki it finally seemed that they had a decent case. He pulled out his own mobile to let Ros know what was happening.

**author's note: Shorter chapter this time, and a little fluffier than normal. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Think this has maybe 4 or 5 chapters left. Ros still has to find out what Lucas is hiding from her, Zaf and Zoe will get back to the Grid and Adam still has to meet with Delaney and Hemming. That should be interesting! More soon**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See Previous**

**Cymru Am Byth**

Adam continued to drive along the motorway worried about what might greet him when he finally reached Wales. He knew stopping to take the text message from Clare meant he was behind schedule for meeting his colleagues. He tried not to let his annoyance affect him as overtook a smaller van headed in the same direction. With any luck he would be in Holyhead before the planned meeting with Richard Hemming. If he was really lucky he'd get to speak to Ros before they had to make the final decision about whether to get on the ferry to Ireland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros pulled the car in to the service station just over the Seven Bridge. She was glad of the chance to stop driving for a while. They had roughly half an hour before they had to meet on the road. Lucas still dozed in the seat next to her. She glanced across at him. Ros watched as he slept. She had never really felt the way she did for Lucas for any man before. She had thought she was in love with Jack Colville once, but that had been nothing to what she had felt for Lucas. She knew now Colville had used her, she hoped she was wrong about Lucas. But she couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas could feel her eyes on him as he woke. He was still tired but not as much as when they had received the phone call from Adam. He desperately wanted this job over with.

"Hi" He opened his eyes to see Ros quickly turn away.

"Ros?" He straightened up as Ros opened the car door

"We're in Wales. Croseo I Cymru" she stepped out the car and walked towards the service station. What she really needed was coffee and honesty from Lucas. Deciding that coffee was probably only going to be what she would get Ros dug in her pocket for change to buy a drink. Lucas was left to wonder what he had done this time.

"Ros" he stepped out the car to follow her, now more awake than he had been in hours. He had the feeling something had changed. The Ice Queen was back in full throttle and Lucas had no idea why. She walked along ahead, head held high as he followed her.

"Ros" She stopped abruptly turning on her heel as Lucas nearly collided with her.

"What" She waited as he stopped in front of her. "We have thirty minutes until we have to be on the road again. I need caffeine if I'm going to be awake that long" Lucas looked across the car park. He really didn't know what they were arguing about.

"Fine, well let me drive the rest of the way" he smiled as Ros glared. He knew he could normally get through to her but now it was like she was shutting him out deliberately. He felt sick; it was only a few days since he had carried her limp body through the Grid. He sighed, was the poison still having an effect? He followed her as she walked towards the small café next to the petrol station.

"Ros. What's wrong?" He turned her to face him, aware that hardly anyone else was in the service station. Ros glared as he gripped her shoulders. He could feel his pulse race as Ros just looked at him. Her eyes seemed to shoot ice directly at him. He'd seen her look at suspects the same way - as if they didn't exist.

"Talk to me Ros because I really don't know what is going on here" His voice was low as she stepped back from him. His hands still on her shoulders.

"Let me go Lucas" she made no more attempts to move but kept her eyes firmly on his chest.

"No" he stepped closer to her as she finally met his gaze.

"Let me go" She glared at him as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You should have let me go along time ago. In the Manor House, Cleethorpes bloody hell Lucas if you wanted out there were a million chances to go. Just because we have Amy doesn't mean you are stuck with me" Her voice was almost too calm. Lucas closed his eyes as he heard her words.

"Who said I wanted out?" He was so close his forehead was almost touching hers. The night air around them freezing cold as Ros fought to maintain her Ice Queen exterior. It was the only way she knew she could deal with this. If Lucas was hiding something, if he was leaving she had to make it clear that he should just get on with it. There would be no tears and begging him to stay, she'd let him see Amy. Hell, she'd keep working on the Grid alongside him but he couldn't keep hiding things from her. It wasn't fair. Ros placed both hands on his chest as she attempted to push him away.

"We have to meet Adam"

"Who said I wanted out?" Lucas wanted an answer. "Hey?" Ros met his gaze aware that he looked on the verge of tears.

"You" Lucas looked as if he had been slapped as he backed away from her.

"What?" Ros held his gaze.

"Lucas, you have been pulling away from me. That's normally my trick, so I know how this works. I know you are hiding something from me. I saw you hide something on the Grid. I didn't look to see what it was. You go quiet more than ever. Lucas if it's not us, what is happening?" Ros was beginning to see how wrong she was. She wasn't used to being so out of her depth.

"Listen to me Ros" Lucas' voice remained low. Only Ros could hear him. She held his gaze.

"I am not leaving you. I will never leave you given the choice. You know that - you and Amy are my life" He kissed her chastely as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Lucas I" he placed his thumb over her lips effectively silencing her.

"No, it's my turn now. You had your say when my brain was still half asleep. I love you. It's as simple as that. And I have been keeping secrets from you." Her eyes widened at his confession. "But it's not what you think. I love you, I think I always have. I know I always will. I was planning to ask you to marry me. Now what do you say to that? Even bought a ring" Lucas could feel his heart racing. He was hurt and angry that she could think he was leaving her, especially after everything they had been through. Sighing heavily he watched as a million thoughts seemed to pass through Ros' eyes. This was certainly not how he had planned to propose, but there was no going back now. He braced himself for her reaction as she seemed to visibly change colour in front of him. He stepped back as she opened her mouth. Ros really was speechless. It was an emotion she had never encountered before. Lucas sighed, the longer Ros stayed quiet the more he thought he had blown it.

"Well" Ros fought the smile that was fighting to break out.

"Well?" Lucas didn't realise he could hold his breath for so long. Suddenly he was aware of the time, they had to get moving if they were going to meet Adam.

Ros shortened the already small gap between them; her eyes never left Lucas'. "Did you mean that? About what you were going to ask me" She saw him frown slightly as if he was considering her words. _After Elizabeta? After Sarah? Did he?_ He knew what she was really asking.

"Yes I did" Ros kissed him as he spoke. His arms finally pulling her to him as she broke the kiss, one hand remained on his cheek.

"Ok" she smiled slightly "I'm yours"

Lucas smiled back before kissing her deeply. Breaking the kiss he sighed.

"I hate to say this" Ros watched as he stepped back an inch "We have to meet Adam. You're driving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam decided he did not like driving around with explosives in the same vehicle as him. He had done it before and it seemed to be turning in to a habit. He concentrated on the road ahead while sending up a silent prayer to the patron saint of spooks that he would get back for Wes' rugby game. The traffic was thankfully light as he crossed the Severn Bridge in to Wales. He had just over twenty minutes until he had to meet the others, then it was on to Holyhead to meet Richard Hemming. As Adam paid the fee at the toll booth he absentmindedly wondered if Hemming knew Jane was back at Thames House in custody.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth woke as the early morning sun broke through the curtain. She'd been asleep for roughly two hours. The silence was broken by Fidget who was purring away curled up on the end of the bed as she listened to Harry making coffee down stairs. Every cell in Ruth's body told her to stay in bed but she knew Adam would be in Wales by now.

"Morning Fige" she smiled as the cat continued to sleep on, oblivious to the fact that Harry would curse at the sight of the cat on the bed. Ruth knew both Fidget and Muggles had been spoilt rotten in her time away however much Harry protested otherwise. Grabbing her dressing gown she went in search of her husband.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry was dressed and ready to go to work as he poured coffee for both himself and Ruth. He hoped that the day turned out as well as the previous night. He turned as he heard his wife enter the kitchen.

"What time is it?" She took the mug from him as he took in her dishevelled appearance.

"Half 5" he watched as her eyes widened.

"What time did we get to bed?" Ruth gulped the coffee down as she made her way back upstairs to finish getting ready.

"I think it was about 3" He heard Ruth swear under her breath as he chuckled to himself. Ruth was never happy first thing in the morning and even less so after just two and half hours sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Lucas met Adam at a trucker's café just outside of Holyhead. Sat eating breakfast and mugs of coffee in front of them the three looked like all the other drivers in the café.

"So, when are you going to meet him?" Ros watched as Adam drank his coffee.

"11 Ferry terminal one. Do we pick him up there?" he looked from Ros to Lucas

"We risk your cover if we do that" Lucas joined the conversation as Ros glared in to her mug.

"You have to see what he wants to meet you for. Go to Ireland Adam. I've contacted the Grid. Zaf, Lucas and I will meet you there." Adam watched as Lucas nodded.

"Harry has approved this?" Adam couldn't really believe he was being asked to take this stuff to Ireland.

"Yes" she held his gaze "Harry and Zoe are already on their way to Holyhead to arrest Hemming. They'll pick him up just after you leave him. Find out the contact in Ireland, we need to know where this stuff is headed. Something big is being planned. The General Election is too near for it not to be a coincidence" Lucas nodded. "Adam we will be on the same ferry as you. Harry reckons he can get to Holyhead with Zoe and Zaf before 10 am. Something about calling in a few favours". She ate her toast as the two men watched. Lucas had been informed of her discussion with Harry as they drove to meet Adam. He had apparently slept right through it.

Adam smiled, he knew the kind of favours his friend could call in when needed. He had no doubt that they wouldn't be there. What he was worried about was whether Zoe and Zaf were well enough to take part in an operation in Ireland. It seemed that things were beginning to get interesting.

**author's note. Well, looks like Adam is off to Ireland next time. Harry back in the field and are Zoe and Zaf really well enough to be headed towards Ireland? With only the techies and Ruth on the Grid, what will happen this time? Thanks for all the reviews. This is just a filler chapter for the next one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :See previous (was not happy with it so have changed it)**

**Flying Visit**

"Be careful" Ruth watched as Harry pulled on his jacket. She knew her request would fall on deaf ears. Harry didn't do careful. He never had. He smiled at her as she stood in the doorway of his office. Zoe and Zaf were chatting with Tariq and Malcolm in the main Grid as they prepared to leave. No one was looking through the office windows.

"Don't worry" he sighed as she raised her eyebrows at him. The plan was that she would stay on the Grid with Tariq and Malcolm to provide technical support while Harry and the others would head to Wales. He and Zoe were to arrest Richard Hemming and Zaf, Lucas and Ros were to follow Adam to Ireland. With the help of the Irish branch of MI 5 they would arrest the rest of the group when they reached Ireland. They had to get the intended destination of the uranium and the intended buyers before they do anything. Ruth was happy to stay on the Grid but was worried about Harry going after Hemming, especially after the run in with Jane. It all seemed too easy, too straightforward. Nothing was that easy as far as Section D were concerned.

"Please Harry" Ruth watched as he walked towards her "Please be careful" Harry nodded once as she spoke before briefly kissing her. He could see the worry etched on Ruth's face as she spoke.

"I have to go. The others are waiting. You wouldn't believe the favours I had to call in to get a helicopter to take us to Holyhead" he shook his head as she smiled.

"Just be glad the volcano is behaving itself" Ruth smiled as Harry reached the doorway.

"Well, about time something did" Ruth watched as the remaining field officers accompanied by Harry left the Grid to catch the helicopter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam waited for Hemming to approach the bench where he was sat. Terminal 1 was busy with Monday morning traffic headed to and from Ireland. The ferry terminal was busier than Adam had expected it to be. He leant back on the bench and waited as the crowds passed him by. He really hadn't expected the Volcano cloud to cause so much disruption. Suddenly Adam was very aware of how many people could be killed or maimed if this went wrong. The nuclear people had to be in position at exactly the right time to make the switch. There was no way the uranium could get in to Ireland. Sighing Adam checked his watch. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like what was happening.

It was almost 11 am and Adam was starting to think he had been set up. Ros and Lucas had left him a little after 10 am and were now buying tickets to get on the ferry. Adam had a very bad feeling about it. He knew there were too many variables. There was no guarentee that Hemming would arrive alone. Harry had contacted Ros and was currently on his way to Wales. Adam didn't really want to know how many favours he had pulled in to get the three of them to Wales, but he could imagine how Section D would probably be in dept to various other sections for at least the next decade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The helicopter blades whirred overhead as Harry pulled off the head phones the pilot had insisted they had all wear. Zoe looked pale and tense. She felt sick with nerves as her and Zaf did the same. She wasn't a good flyer, and the half hour flight from London to Wales hadn't been on her list of favourite things to do. She was glad to see the car Ruth had arranged for them waiting on the outer edge of the airfield.

"Zaf, you are to meet Ros at the Ferry. Zoe with me" Harry commanded as they approached the car. The wind from the hellicopter blades threw grass and dust everwhere as Zoe had to strain to hear what Harry had said. She covered her eyes slightly to protect them from the flying grass as the hellicopter took off. It was headed over to RAF Valley. Zaf nodded. He already knew the plan. He was just desperate to put this case to bed. There had been too many close calls already.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was getting fed up of waiting. He knew that Lucas and Ros were somewhere in the Ferry terminal. He could only hope that Hemming turned up and the others were in position to carry out their role in the plan. He stood as he watched Richard Hemming approached. Adam knew he had to keep his cool however much he wanted to kill the man for what had happened to his friends.

"Ian" Richard extended his hand for Adam to shake

"Yeah" Adam kept his hands in his parka pocket

"I believe you have something for me" Richard sat on the bench as Adam sat next to him. He shook his head

"Dunno what you mean mate. Clare said you were going to meet me. She said nothing else" Adam watched the crowds around them go to an fro as people waited for their ferry's or for loved ones to return. Richard watched the younger man with interest. For someone who had just driven a consignment of potentially deadly material through the UK he looked remarkably calm and together. He decided that Ian was a man that could be trusted.

"Did she? Well you have something of mine that I want you to deliver." Adam knew this was what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah" Adam remained noncommital. Let Hemming come to him.

"Take my lorry to this address. I trust your paper work is all in order" He handed Adam a small piece of paper as Adam nodded. He looked down at the piece of paper as he read the address. Belfast? Why another city? Surely out in the countryside would be safer? Adam nodded again before shoving it back in to his pocket.

"My friends will meet you there Ian. It would be wise for you if you did not let me down. My friends are particularly keen to recieve their delivery." Hemming stood and walked away as Adam glared. The thinly veiled threat had sparked an interest in Adam. He had a feeling that Hemming's friends were going to be sorely disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf had long disappeared in to the crowds as Zoe and Harry waited by the Jaguar. Harry had wanted a less conspicous car but needs must when you were calling in favours from MI 6. The cold spring morning calmed him as Harry waited to hear if the suspect they had wanted to pick up was actually here. Zoe stood alonside her boss and the parked car as they watched people leave and enter the terminal. She was freezing, the adrenaline of the situation was the only thing that was keeping her going. She was not looking forward to another trip in the helicopter back to London. Harry glanced as his young field officer as he waited. Zoe had changed so much in her time away and although he secretly cursed Danny for telling Will where she was he had to admit that the time in South America had changed her. She was stronger than he remembered, not as tough as Ros but there was a quiet strength about her that had previously been hidden.

Zoe watched the entrance to the terminal as Richard Hemming left. She could hear Adam talk as he'd activated the bug Tariq had insisted he wore.

"Harry" she nodded to the man crossing the road seemingly oblivious to their presence. Harry followed her gaze.

"That's him. Fetch" He smiled as Zoe rolled her eyes. She ran across the road as Richard Hemming continued to struggle with finding a safe place to cross. It seemed Tariq really had been able to take control of the traffic lights and crossings in the area. Zoe approached Hemming from behind, aware that Ros had noticed what was going on and was prepared to step in to help.

"Zoe, be careful he may be armed" Ros spoke as Zoe ignored her. She knew that, he'd been the one who had kicked her in the ribs a mere day before. The bruise still hurt. Zoe approached him from behind, accidently knocking in to him.

"Oh I'm sorry" she grabbed his arm as if to steady herself as Hemming turned to face her. His eyes grew wide as he noticed the young blonde holding on to his arm. "Must be the rib injury that made me so clumsy" She held his gaze making it obvious she knew exactly who he was. Ros approached quietly taking hold of his other arm.

"Hello Richard" she spoked calmly as the man did an exellent impression of a goldfish. He instinctively pulled his arm away. "Now, now. That'snot very friendly" Ros smiled as she practically frogmarched him across the road.

"No it isn't is it?" Zoe was enjoying this. It was nice to have the upper hand for once.

"You!" He turned to Ros. If this was the reaction she got from a man who believed she was dead she couldn't wait to see the face of the man who believed he had murdered her. An wry smile spread across her face.

"Oh Richard. You look as if you have seen a ghost." She smiled as they reached the car. Harry opened the door as Ros continued to speak.

"My friend would like a word. Get in" She pushed him forcably in to the back seat of the car as Zoe walked around the car and took her seat.

"Hello Richard" Harry spoke for the first time as Hemming's eyes widened in disbelief. Harry slammed the car door shut. Turning to address Ros he smiled. The blonde had already disappeared. A true spook, Harry thought to himself as he took his place in the car, ordering the driver to take them to the airfield. He sent up a silent prayer that his field officers would be back on the Grid soon, preferably in one piece. The trip back to London was certainly going to be interesting.

**author's note : Didn't like the original version. Hope you guys like this more. Still got Richard Hemming's interview to do. Ros and the boys are in Ireland. Aren't they? Who exactly are the friends Adam is supposed to meet and where have Delaney and Aleshki been hiding all this time? More soon. Please let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer See previous**

Irish

Lucas handed Zaf the coffee as he took in the appearance of the younger man. Zaf looked like he should have been in hospital rather than out of active duty. Zaf took the coffee gratefully as both men waited for Ros to join them.

"Boss" Zaf smiled as the blonde crossed the concourse of the terminal.

"Hemming's is on his way back to London with Harry and Zoe" she watched the reaction of both men. Lucas smiled slightly. He could just picture the reaction the man had had when he saw Ros was alive, well and helping to arrest him. She smiled at Lucas before turning her attention back to work.

"Right, let's get on the ferry. Adam is already there and the nuclear experts have been on board since the lorry went on ten minutes ago. Let's do this" She turned on her heels and walked on ahead. Zaf couldn't help but notice the small white gold band on her left hand. Shaking his head he wondered when that had happened. He had a feeling Lucas and Ros would not be able to keep that secret very long once they were back in London. He began to regret that he had let Ruth talk him out of running a book on them now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth tapped away at her computer. Catherine had called; she had been in contact with a neighbour of Jane's and was worried that her mother actually had been arrested. The girl had been upset but understood why Jane was in custody. It was Graham's reaction to the news both women were most nervous about.

"Ruth" Malcolm disturbed Ruth's concentration as she went through the CCTV footage again.

"Yes Malcolm?" she was secretly glad of the distraction.

"Are you all right? You don't look well" his voice was full of concern as he watched her nod.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired." She returned to analysing the footage. Hoping that Malcolm didn't see through her lies. The email she had received that morning still played heavily on her mind. The pain in her abdomen was worse than ever, although she would never admit it.

The whoosh of the Pods opening caused all three desk officers to look up. Zoe and Harry returned through the Pods as Ruth let out a sigh of relief. She hated that Harry felt he had to go out in to the field, especially as whenever he did he tended to return with more bruises and scars to add to the collection.

"Tariq" he immediately made his way towards the baby of the team. "Do you have those bugs up and running?" Tariq raised one eyebrow as he nodded.

"Working like a dream Boss" He smiled. Adam had a bug in the lorry which acted as a GPS device as well as a tracer and bug on his person. Ros wore a tracer as did Lucas and Zaf. Harry had no intention of letting any of the agents go missing this time. Too much really was at stake.

"Good" he walked through the Grid to his office as Ruth followed him. She needed to tell him about Catherine's phone call. It seemed Graham really had gone off the rails this time. He had been doing so well, but it seemed the stress and his recent drinking binge had taken their toll. Stood in the doorway she didn't think she could really tell Harry what had happened.

"Ruth?" He saw how pale she was as she stood in the doorway.

"Where is Richard?" her hands were twisting in front of her as he crossed the room, placing both hands on her fidgeting hands.

"In the cells. What happened?" She closed her eyes briefly.

"Ah, Catherine called" He watched as she found an interesting spot on his tie to stare at. "She knows we have Jane in custody. So does Graham. He didn't take the news well. He's been drinking again. Blames himself" She sighed as Harry seemed to shut down.

"That boy will be the death of me" He sighed as Ruth wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she whispered as he hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do not like this" Ros sat on a plastic chair in the café area of the Ferry. She could see Adam in the queue for coffee as Zaf sat next to her.

"Nah neither do I. Congratulations by the way" Ros narrowed her eyes as she failed to see what Zaf was talking about. He looked pointedly at her left hand.

"Right. Thanks. Not a word Younis. Not a word" she gave him her best death glare as the grin on Zaf's face grew wider. She spotted Lucas return to the room, looking a little paler than usual.

Lucas watched the pair as he returned from the bathroom. He had wanted to keep the fact he was seasick to himself. Before Russia it had never bothered him, but since he had been subjected to eleven days of water boarding anything to do with vast amounts of water severely bothered him. Even when he wasn't in direct contact with it. Having spent the last few minutes emptying his stomach he hoped Zaf didn't comment on his absence as he rejoined them.

"Adam spoke to me earlier" Lucas sat down. If Delaney has kept to the plans you found in his office then I think it's him that will be meeting Adam in Ireland. Adam seemed to think that there will be a few people to meet him. My money is on Aleshki being there too." He watched as Zaf narrowed his eyes. Zaf nodded once as he drank his coffee. Ros watched as Zaf set his cup down.

"Aleshki was in Newcastle. It's plausible that he's going to be in Ireland. I mean I didn't hit him that hard. I think I didn't anyway" he shrugged as Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"You? Violent?" Lucas had never seen Zaf so much as raise his voice. Ros smirked slightly. She knew Zaf could handle himself, it was just that normally he preferred to use his charm smile and the gift of the gab that he was naturally blessed with. There were few accounts of Zaf raising his voice, never mind his hand to anyone. No one would have guessed his scores in combat training were first class. He only ever did it when he was pushed, when someone he cared for was in danger. Ros sipped her coffee, she thought of the state Zoe had been in when she had saw her at the terminal and smiled. Zaf was over protective when it came to those he cared about.

"Yeah well. Not proud of it mate" He walked towards the small kiosk serving drinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat waiting for the Ferry to dock. He knew he was supposed to drive the now empty lorry to Belfast. He dreaded to think what would happen if the plan went wrong. Staring out at the choppy and swirling waves of the Irish Sea he thought about the next stage of the plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood in his office watching his team through the windows of his office. He knew he should be on his way to Whitehall. The DG and the Home Secretary were expecting him and Ros to be there. He would give Ros' appologies for her absence, but he would have to give his apology for his presence. He glared as he thought about the meeting in Whitehall and the useless diatribe of the politicians. He had more important things to worry about. His son and his ex-wife and her current husband were playing on his mind. Looking through the office windows out on to the Grid he saw Ruth looking paler than ever as she spoke on the phone. Sighing he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

Harry picked up his phone and cancelled the meeting at Whitehall. Idiotic politicians and civil servants could wait. Ruth watched him as she spoke to Sam at GCHQ. She smiled slightly as she caught his eye. Harry felt a little of the tension ease as he walked towards her.

"I cancelled Whitehall. Let Andrew Lawrence stew in his own juices for a bit. I have to talk to Hemming." Ruth held his gaze as he spoke.

"Yes" she sighed "What about Jane?"

"What about her? Look as far as I am concerned she got my boy back in to the alcohol. He worked so hard to get clean and she knew that. No, she gets charged with conspiracy to sell explosives and about three other crimes under the Anti Terrorism Act. I can never forgive her for giving that boy alcohol." Ruth raised her eyes as he spoke "Catherine told me" He answered her unspoken question.

"So when do you talk to Hemming?" Ruth covered his hand with hers

"Now. I'll take Zoe" He squeezed her fingers as he spoke.

"And Jane?" Ruth knew she would have to be interviewed again

"She'll need to be interviewed again. I think I'll ask Ros and Adam if they'll have that pleasure" Harry noticed how Ruth seemed a little calmer at his decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched as the cars began rolling off the Ferry. It was a damp, miserable overcast day which did little to improve his mood. Adam glared as his mobile phone that he used as "Ian" rang. He dug in his pocket before answering it.

"Yeah" Adam glared as the next car in line left the Ferry

"Ah Ian. My friend he gave me your number. Meet me today. The Old Sea Dog Public House in County Cork." The distinctly Russian voice spoke.

"Who is this?" Adam had a sickening feeling that Aleshki was in Ireland

"A friend of Richard. Meet me. 1pm. Please take my advice. Do not be late" Adam was left listening to a dial tone.

**author's note - finally got them to Ireland. What does Aleshki want with Adam? Can Ros and the boys be there to help? Does Aleshki know Ros is still alive? What trouble has Graham caused this time? More soon - unless people are getting bored with this story. If so please let me know x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer Still not mine, see previous**

**Commmunication**

Ruth sat at her desk quietly reading the email she had received that morning one more time. She knew that she would have to tell the team of its contents but she wanted to make sure she had all the facts before she went ahead. After all the contents of the email were pretty sensational, if they were true. Nicholas Blake hadn't taken his imposed retirement as sedately as they had all thought. She smiled slightly, Harry had been right. There was at least one honest politician. The email at least vindicated Harry and Ros following the 'exchange of views' they had shared with Andrew Lawrence in the Grid a few days earlier. Ideally she wanted to wait until Ros and the boys were home but she didn't know if she could wait that long. She still felt responsible for getting the team involved in the whole fiasco to start with. Glancing up she could see Harry on the phone in his office, pacing up and down like a caged lion about to escape. Smiling slightly Ruth began to feel sorry for the person on the other end of the phone.

Harry could sense he was being watched. He always knew when Ruth was staring at him, although it had always gone unmentioned between them. Sighing he paced his office and briefly wondered if his pacing was the reason his office carpet required changing so often. He had been hoping to get hold of Sophie, his asset at Whitehall, but so far was being put through to various civil servants that each seemed to be more useless than the last. Sighing he replaced the phone before walking through the office towardswhere the desk spooks that were assembled. He was planning to take Zoe to interview Hemming. As he passed Ruth's desk he couldn't help but notice her smirk.

"Yes?" Harry paused, raising his eyebrow slightly. Ruth had obviously found something ammusing.

"What's wrong?" She smiled up at him

"Bloody civil servants that haven't got a clue about the real world messing about. That's all" He leant against her desk returning the smile. He fought the urge to reach out and cover her hand with his own. With Tariq, Zoe and Malcolm on the Grid he knew she would be embarrased.

"We're technically civil servants Harry" She held his gaze as he nodded

"Yes, but we know what we are doing" Ruth smiled as she nodded. _Do we? _she thought to herself as Harry called Zoe across.

"Let's go and make our guest feel very unwelcome" Zoe pulled on her denim jacket as she looked across to Ruth. The Intel Analyst couldn't help but empathise with Zoe. She worried just as much about the others when they were away. The only consolation was the content of the email seemed to suggest the team had some friends in high places. The only worrying factor was the email seemed to reignite the notion that Nightingale and Sugar Horse were not as dead and buried as they had thought. While no one really believed Nightingale had gone away they had enjoyed a brief period of reprieve from them. Sugar Horse was over after the betrayal of Connie James but it seemed the effects seemed to linger on among the older members of the security services. Even Harry had only been a case officer when it had been dreamed up - in the same job Zoe and Zaf did now. How could that be linked to the uranium, the Home Secretary and the Russians were anyones guess. Ruth sighed as she returned to her research. She knew that the answers were in the information in front of her, she just had to know where to look.

"Seek and ye shall find" Ruth muttered to herself, ignoring the puzzled look Tariq sent her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had a bad feeling about meeting the Russian in the pub. He knew he would have to drive the lorry off the ferry before he could make his way to the pub. It was also frustrating knowing that Ros and the others were on the ferry but he had no way of communicating with them other than the bugs. He would have loved to just walk up to them and tell them what he was doing. He could only hope that he would get the back up he needed. Adam watchdas the last few cars began to leave the ferry he knew he would have to get back behind the wheel soon. He sighed as he walked back down to the hold. Adam could sense something was wrong as he approached the lorry. The atmosphere took on a whole different feeling as he approached the lorry. At first he couldn't get a sense of what was wrong. It was only when he noticed the leg of a man laying on the floor partially hidden by the huge tyres of the lorry. Adam swore under his breath as he realised it was the body of one of the nuclear experts that had been sent to try to remove or neutralise the uranium in the back of the lorry. Adam ran a hand over his face as he realised that at least one of the experts were now dead. The injuries inflicted on the man's body were the work of someone who was extremely angry. Adam fought the nausea as he looked at the man. The experts were dead and he still had a lorry full of explosives to drive in to Ireland. There seemed no way out. He cursed again as he pulled his ringing mobile from his pocket.

"As I said to you" the distinctly Russian accent spoke "It would be wise if you carried out the plan as it was given to you. I can only strongly advise you my friend to keep your appointement with me today"

"What? Who the hell are you?" Adam continued to play dumb but he knew Aleshki was the man talking to him.

"Do not keep up the act of the innocent my friend. You do as you are asked" The phone went dead as Adam continued to try to think his way out of this. The dead men around him and the involvement of Aleshki could only make Adam's nerves worse. He had a feeling Aleshki and Delaney knew that MI 5 were coming after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros hadn't really wanted to go to Ireland, but the sooner the job was done and she was back home with Amy and Lucas the better in Ros' eyes. She smiled at the thought of her daughter. She knew Adam was as keen to get home to Wes as she was to Amy. It was still a strange concept to Ros. That someone could depend on her. That she had someoneat home waiting for her. Shaking her head slightly she pushed all thoughts of home away. They were in Ireland. There was a job to be done.

Zaf walked across to her. His whole body radiated tension. He looked as if the world was about to end, which if this air brained scheme they had planned didn't was fairly close to the truth.

"Ah, Boss" He ran a hand through his thick hair "Adam text me. Seems we have a problem" Ros narrowed her eyes as Lucas joined them. Lucas recognised that look. The Return of the Ice Queen.

"Zaf" Ros held his gaze as Lucas watched the exchange.

"Aleshki is in Ireland. Wants to meet Adam at the Old Sea Dog in County Cork at 1. The uranium experts are dead. Murdered on the ferry. The uranium is in Ireland" Lucas ran a hand through his hair as Zaf looked at the two senior officers.

"Shit" Ros cursed before turning on her heel and storming towards the car. Her entire body showed how angry she was. Completely in work mode now she had to get hold of Harry. He had rarely spoke of his time in Ireland but she had a feeling it was his knowledge of the country that was going to help them. Lucas knew things had begun to do very wrong. They had to be in position to get Adam out before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stalked along the corridor between the Interview Room and the Grid. He was not happy. The last 45 minutes had been spent with Zoe trying to get information out of Hemming. Although this interview hadn't declined in to a personal argument there was the sense that both Jane and Richard were buying time for Aleshki and Delaney who seemed to be in the thick of things. Harry glared as the Pods whooshed open allowing him and Zoe entry to the Grid. He didn't stop to speak to any of the team as he walked towards his office. Zoe rolled her eyes. She looked equally as stressed as her boss. Tariq noticed how tense the pair appeared to be before he walked away. If he was going to deal with a stressed Harry and grumpy Zoe the least he needed was a strong coffee. Ruth glanced at the young techi as he walked away. She knew how he felt. The intel she had analysed this morning would do nothing to appease Harry or help the nerves of any of her team. She knew that the sooner she told them all what she had found the better. The time for waiting was up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros decided she couldn't wait for Adam any longer. The body's of the nuclear experts Harry had drafted in to deal with the Uranium had been found. The Ferry Terminal in Holyhead was going to resemble a media circus. Especially once the clowns got involved. She pulled out her mobile as Lucas approached her.

"Harry. What do you know about a pub in County Cork called the Old Sea Dog?" Lucas raised his eyes as she spoke. They both knew that Harry had worked all over Ireland in his days as a field officer, mostly at the height of the Troubles. Lucas didn't know if his knowledge of Northen Ireland would be helpful these days.

Ros smirked slightly as she thanked Harry before hanging up the phone and shoving it back in her jean pockets. Lucas leant against the car Zaf had hired.

"Its a pub known to be used by the criminal underworld. Harry says he was involved in a fight there in late 80s. Someone blew his cover apparently. All he said was it wasn't pretty. The pub is apparently owned by the same family." She waited for her words to sink in.

"I think we should get in there and get Adam out. Before his cover is completely blown" Lucas watched as Ros thought the idea through. She was more tense than he had ever seen her. Zaf joined the pair as Ros began to formulate a plan.

"Adam is in deep trouble. But no more than he usually is" Zaf's cheeky smile did nothing to appease Ros' mood.

"Aleshki is in Ireland. Delaney is in Ireland. Adam is here too." She smirked slightly as the thought occured to her. "Gentlemen only one of those three know I am still alive. I think we can use that to our advantage. Zaf, you go to the pub with Lucas." She raised her hand as both men began to protest. "Get Adam out if you can. I'll head to Belfast. See if I can head things off at the rendevous point. No one will expect me to be there. They seem to be expecting MI 5 now. Lets keep a few surprises up our sleeves"

Lucas hated the idea that she would go alone, but knew that they had to get Adam out. The destination of the uranium was also still a major problem. Ros held his gaze as if willing him to come up with an alternative plan. When he didn't it was left to Zaf to state the obvious.

"So, me and Lucas chase Adam and hopefully Aleshki. You are going after Delaney?"

Ros held his gaze as Lucas looked over the car park. Time was moving on, if they were to be at the pub in time to help Adam they had to be on the road in a matter of minutes. He really wanted Ros to say no, she was sticking with them.

"Yes. Delaney is mine"

**author's note : Thanks again for the reviews. Will Ruth tell the others what she has found. Will Zaf and Lucas be at the pub in time to get Adam out? What will Delaney do when he sees Ros again? More soon (not much more left - more fluff/drama next time.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Breaking Point?**

"Briefing Room. NOW!" Harry bellowed as he marched towards the Briefing Room. Tariq and Ruth exchanged glances as Zoe pushed her chair back wards. Malcolm was the only member of the team to approach the Briefing Room without looking too concerned. He was glad to have heard from Ros, even if he didn't like her plan. Harry looked fit to explode. Ruth knew when to leave him to his moods, she hoped that today he could control his temper. Following the team in to the Briefing Room she took her place at the table, merely raising her eyebrows in question.

Harry sat at the head of the table, observing his team. Without Ros and the boys there it seemed a much quieter place. Ruth wondered briefly how Ros was getting on with all the testosterone that she was currently having to deal with. But then Ros could and did take care of herself so Ruth quickly dismissed the thought.

"What have we got?" Harry looked around the team.

"Well" Malcolm looked at his notes "All our officers are currently wearing their trackers. So we at least have their locations" Harry nodded.

"Makes a change." Harry continued to glare at the papers in front of him. Ruth sighed. It was now or never.

"I had an email this morning. When you and Zoe were talking to Hemming" Ruth watched as all eyes fell on her.

"Go on" Harry prompted. His voice lower, calmer than when he had entered the Briefing Room.

"I havent been able to confirm the authenticity of the email yet. But it seems to have been sent by Nicholas Blake. He's warning us that the uranium is ultimately headed for Nightingale. It's going to Ireland to be broken down in to smaller size components and sold on from there. Most of the groups we keep an eye on are somehow being controlled by american and European Nightingale assets. He warned us about the safety of Ros and the others. Says Aleshki knows who they are." Ruth locked eyes with Harry as he briefly closed his eyes. Ruth continued to worry the edge of her note pad.

"Are you sure it came from him Ruth?" Tariq spoke up.

"Yes" Ruth nodded "I think so"

Harry cursed. "Fine. We know that the team have made their way to the Ireland. What else do we know?" Harry looked at each member of the team.

"Ros contacted me approximately thirty minutes ago. She is headed after Delaney. Belfast" Malcolm cleared his throat. He was worried about his friend. "Zafar and Lucas are going to find Adam" Harry nodded once, he didn't like the idea of Ros going off on her own either. He could see her reasoning behind it, but it did seem as if the woman was on self destruct again. It was tempting fate to go after someone like Delaney without back up. If he wasn't the mastermind of the operation, that was one thing but it didn't mean he wasn't as dangerous as the others. Ros knew that. She'd been on the receiving end, yet she had still pulled rank and gone on alone. Harry knew Lucas would be less than happy with the situation.

"Can anyone here tell me something uplifting?" Harry looked at the assembled officers, praying that at least one of them had some good news. No one was forthcoming. He sighed heavily, the case was beginning to get more complicated and bogged down than he had thought possible.

"We know Adam is going to make contact with Aleshki about now. That should lead to some intelligence" Zoe joined the discussion. She was as worried about the team as the others were.

"Hopefully an arrest" Harry leant back in his chair "So, let me get this straight. We have four officers in the field. One now working on her own. The destination of the explosives currently unknown. Four nuclear experts dead and an email from a former Home Secretary to inform us to be careful." He looked around the room.

"Why would Nicholas Blake want to warn us?" Tariq asked.

"That is what I intend to find out. We have precious little intelligence on this. Ros, Zoe and Zaf have all nearly been killed once. I'd like to see what he's warning us off. I'll meet him later today." Harry stood effectively calling the meeting to an end. Ruth remained seated while Zoe and the others left the room. She was continuing to shove pieces of paper in to a file in front of her when Harry sat back down.

"Ruth" he covered her hand with his. Ruth sighed.

"I know you are going to go to see Nicholas Blake. Whatever I say" She pulled her hand from underneath his larger one. Harry waited. It had been a long time since he had seen Ruth this angry.

"We desperately need information Ruth. You know that" He held her gaze as Ruth nodded

"Yes Harry" She stood as Harry made to follow her. "But why is it we always end up following the most dangerous course of action? Ros going off on her own. Adam driving God knows what to God knows where. People have died Harry!" Ruth sounded defeated.

"I know Ruth. That's why I have to see what Nicholas has to say." She knew he would go no matter what she said. Ruth nodded.

"Yes I seem to remember Malcolm telling me that the last time you just had to meet someone you ended up in a body bag in the back of a car" She knew she was being harsh bringing up the events that had brought them back together but she needed Harry to realise that just because Nicholas Blake had helped them out when he was in office, didn't really mean his motivation was to do the same now. Harry paled as she spoke.

"Yes I remember it well" Harry walked to the door as Ruth ran a hand through her hair. She had to make him see.

"Harry!" She turned as his hand grabbed the door handle. Harry paused before turning back to her.

"What Ruth? Don't do my job? I cant sit around while there are members of my team risking their lives. I could never look at Wes or Amy if something happened and I hadn't done everything in my power to prevent it." Ruth nodded as she crossed the room to him.

"I know. I know that Harry." she sighed, resting a hand on his folded arm. "Please be careful. Take Zoe or Tariq with you. Please don't walk in to something with your eyes wide shut." Her voice almost broke as Harry stepped away from the door.

"Nicholas Blake is the only honest politican I have ever known. He was certainly the best Home Secretary we have had while I have worked here. I think we can trust him. But you're right. If he knows about the explosives and he talked about Nightingale then we should be careful" Ruth sighed as he spoke. Anything to do with Nightingale made her nervous. Harry could feel how tense she was as he pulled her in to his arms.

"Just be careful" Ruth almost whispered as he kissed her hair before she hugged him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was almost on the outskirts of Belfast when her mobile phone started ringing. She tapped her earpiece as she continued driving.

"Ros, its me" Lucas could be heard plainly via the hands free.

"Hello Me" Ros continued driving.

"Where are you?" Lucas sounded worried, which was never a good sign. Ros cursed the cyclist in front of her as she overtook him.

"About ten minutes from Belfast. You?" Ros knew the conversation had to be brief but she was worried about the other officers.

"Sat in the car park of the Old Sea Dog. No sign of Adam yet" Lucas was worried that there was something wrong. "Malcolm called. Base are having apoplexy that we have split up" Lucas tried to lighten the mood but could hear the tension in Ros' voice.

"Is that so? I haven't spoken to Harry yet. No Lucas, listen to me. Adam will show. If he doesn't its because he can't. In all the years I've known him he has never missed a meeting like this. Let me do my job. Delaney will be in custody before we talk next." Ros turned in to a main road. The graffiti on the wall as depressing as the graffiti in London. The rain beating down on her car did nothing to appease her mood.

"Right" Lucas spoke. "Ros, look maybe Harry has a point. This pub seems to be the epicentre of a lot of the trouble around here. Perhaps it would be better if we stayed together" He waited for the wrath he knew was coming. He could hear Ros park the car.

"No Lucas. This is what we do. If I wanted a job where things were safe and easy I'd have become a vet. Now let me do my job and you and Zaf get on with yours. I will call you" Ros hung up before Lucas had a chance to reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam arrived at the pub a little after Lucas and Zaf. He had no idea they were going to be there until he arrived. He had a bad feeling about meeting the Russian man he believed to be Viktor Aleshki. Half of him wanted to kill the man, the other half wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He knew that Aleshki would have back up, but why he wanted to meet in a place as public as a pub was anyone's guess. He didn't trust the Russian to arrive alone. He couldn't help the feeling that he was likely to turn up mob handed. Glancing around the car park he was relieved to see Lucas and Zaf sat in their car across the car park. He looked around for Ros, slightly worried that he couldn't see her.

Lucas spotted Adam enter the pub. The adrenaline of being on an operation was beginning to wear away as he watched th eblonde spook enter the pub. He knew he was fighting tiredness that was begininngin to overwhelm him along with his worry for Ros. Zaf left the car and began walking towards the pub as Lucas sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling that the three of them were walking in to danger while Ros was deliberately run after it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat in the car opposite the address where Adam was supposed to deliver the explosives. She was watching the warehouse for any signs of Delaney or Clare. The knot in her stomach tightening as she waited. Ros hadn't seen Delaney since the night he had poisoned her. The thought of seeing him again had seemed like a good idea. The element of surprise had been one of the few cards that Section D could wield. Ros sighed, when it came down to it Ros wouldn't admit that the thought of setting eyes on Delaney again made her feel sick. Ros narrowed her eyes as she watched a red ford Ka approach the warehouse. The car radio merely providing background noise. Ros felt her muscles tense as the hourly news began on the radio.

"Police in Northen Ireland are investigating an explosion at a pub. The explosion occured thirty minutes ago. There are said to be unknown fatalities" Ros closed her eyes in shock as the newsreader continued to talk about the latest soldier to die in Afghanistan and the day's sport. Ros could feel herself shake as rage began to take over her body. Although the pub had not been named she knew it was the Old Sea Dog in County Cork. She felt the tears build as she thought of the way Adam and the others had been led there. She could not let herself think of Lucas, the pain would be too much. She had a job to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In London Ruth continued to stare at the computer in Harry's office as BBC news continued to blare out of BBCIplayer. The tears now rolled down her cheeks as she shook trying to control her tears. Harry returned from interviewing Hemming to see her staring at the screen. The Grid was desterted apart from the lonely Intel Analyst. Harry crossed the Grid as Ruth wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was determined Harry wouldnt see her cry.

Harry watched for a moment before approaching her. He had heard the news as he was leaving the Interview Room. At the moment they had no idea that any of his team were involved in the explosion. He held on to the hope that they'd hear from one of the boys shortly and that Ros would not go completely off the rails if she had heard of it. The fact that Ruth was watching the newsreader outline what little the media knew did nothing to make him think Ros would be unaware of what happened. He crossed the room towards her as Ruth finally turned away from the screen.

"There was no warning Harry. No coded message. It wasn't like in the old days. It just went up" The tears were audible in her voice. Harry nodded once before pulling her in to a hug. It was the hotel bomb all over again - only this time more people were involved. Ruth shook as Harry held her, aware that he was fighting a loosing battle where his emotions were concerned.

"We will stop them Ruth. We will. I meet Nicholas Blake this evening and find out how far this goes. Ros and the others will be fine. I know it" Harry kissed her neck as he prayed his voice held more conviction than he felt.

**author's note. Sorry for delay in updating. Real life got in the way. Please let me know what you think of this. Ros still has to get Delaney. Adam wil speak to the Russian while Lucas and Zaf have to help. Have they really all died in the bomb? Is Harry right to think Nicholas Blake can help? More soon :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer See previous chapter**

**Fight Back**

Ros threw the car door open and walked quickly towards Delaney who had just left the safety of the warehouse. He hadn't spotted her as she kicked him in the back, knocking him to the floor. He yelped as he hit the ground. Her knee was in his back before he could right himself.

"Remember me Delaney?" Her face was close to his ear as she leant forward to speak in his ear. At first Delaney had been too shocked to fight back, but then he raised his free arm to push her off. Ros was not going to give up easily. A ball point pen was in her hand and millimetres away from his eye.

"Listen to me" The Ice Queen was back in full flow as she dug her knee in to his back harder "This ends tonight Delaney. If you like the idea of continuing to walk the Earth I suggest you tell me exactly what is going on"

Delaney gasped as Ros made it increasingly difficult to breathe. She knew he had no way of pushing her off.

"Now I give you and your friends points for sheer tenaciousness. But I've had enough playing about now. The game is beginning to get boring, so" Ros smiled sweetly as she glanced around to check the street was still deserted. "Let's start with the current location of the explosives? And Viktor Aleshki".

"You are just pissed off because he got off last time you had him" Delaney started to fight back. Ros was not as physically as strong as Delaney but she was better trained. The two weeks training with the SAS that all Section Chiefs had to do was her main advantage. She pinned him to the ground.

"Last chance. Talk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nicholas Blake sat outside a café on the waterfront opposite the Houses of Parliament. He read his paper and shook his head from time to time as he waited for Harry to approach. He knew that the email he had sent to Ruth would have aroused suspicion. He couldn't help that. Section D were right to be cautious, there had been so many traitors among them over the years. Not least Connie James. He shook his head as he read the article about the planned coalition government. For the first time since he had been unceremoniously ousted from the government. Sorry state of affairs he thought to himself as he folded the paper. Harry sat beside him as he did so.

"Ah Harry. You got the email then" Blake stated rather than asked. Harry narrowed his eyes. Although Harry thought well of him he would never say that he trusted Nicholas Blake.

"You know I did. You sent it to Ruth." Harry left the comments hang in the air. Nicholas hadn't been around when Ruth and Harry had finally got their acts together. Harry waited for Blake to continue. When it became clear that he had no intention of starting the conversation Harry looked over towards the Houses of Parliament. He was in no hurry to let him think that they were desperate for information, even though they were.

"Are you well Harry?" Nicholas Blake watched his former sparring partner. Harry smiled slightly.

"Thank you yes" He narrowed his eyes, waiting for Blake to continue. "I'm a busy man. I'm not the one who has retired" Glaring at Blake Harry continued to let him be the one to get to the point. Secretly he was glad he had taken Zoe along with him as Ruth had asked. She was sat a few seats back in the bust café keeping a discreet eye on her boss.

"Well, no I suppose that's true" Blake smiled. "Look Harry, I haven't been totally idle in my time away. As you know I was less than happy that Nightingale framed me and brought that overgrown school boy in as my replacement" Harry smirked, it was an accurate description of the younger man.

"You know we had no way of proving that you were set up" Harry wanted to know where his companion was going with this.

"I know" Blake nodded "Harry I do not believe Andrew Lawrence is a part of Nightingale. I believe it came from much higher than him."

Harry already knew this and was about to say as much when Blake raised a hand to stop him.

"Harry, I know Mace is dead. I cannot say the demise of that odious little toad upsets me. I have done my research; I know what happened with him and your wife. Is Ruth alright? Poor woman must have been terrified. Look I know Nightingale were not happy when your team intervened over the submarine crisis. They have a plan B. They will strike again. Harry, I know I sound like a bitter madman but I know Nightingale may no longer still be politically active here but they are in Europe and Ireland. They will strike again, I have concerns that they are using a firm called Delaney and Sons to launder money. There is an Irish connection there too. If you have any officers in Ireland I'd get them home Harry."

Harry drank his coffee quietly as he thought on Blake's words. He replaced his cup on the counter as he considered Blake's concerns.

"Ruth is ok. My team are fine, Nicholas. Thank you for your concern" He stood and walked away from the café. Blake may not have known it but he had just given Harry the confirmation of his worst fears. Like with Mani almost a year ago Nightingale was returning to bite them again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas cursed himself for reacting too slowly as he rubbed the ash and rubble from his eyes. He felt sick but knew he had to get up. The stench of smoke made it clear that the flames were too near to be healthy. He coughed as pushed himself in to a sitting position. As he looked around him he could make out the remains of what was once the Old Sea Dog. He had thought it was a mistake to follow Adam and Aleshki in to the pub at the time. Now he knew why. The blood from a head wound continued to trickle down from a cut above his hairline. It was the least of his problems at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth continued to tap away at er computer as she fought to keep her mind on the information on front of her. She knew that letting her mind wander to Zoe and Harry meeting the former Home Secretary or to the four officers currently missing in Ireland she'd dissolve in to floods of tears again. Ruth began collating the information Ros had managed to get through to her earlier with the information they had on the Lorry Park. She sighed as she heard Malcolm cross the room towards her.

"Ruth" Malcolm leant on her desk as he spoke "Have you heard from any of the others?" He was as worried as she was.

"Not since Ros told us she was heading towards Belfast" She sighed as Malcolm stared in to his cup.

"Ah" He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "Well it seems that Zaf and Lucas are still wearing their wires." He watched the smile spread across her face.

"The trackers are moving, so it seems Lucas and Zafar are still alive and mobile. We jus need to hear from Adam and Ros now." He pushed himself away from her desk as she continued to type.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stormed through the Pods with Zoe a few steps behind. She looked slightly upset as she crossed to her desk as Harry nodded towards Ruth before heading in to his office. Tariq raised an eyebrow towards Ruth before turning towards Zoe.

"You ok Zoe? What happened?" Tariq was suddenly not interested in his gadgets for once. Zoe shrugged as she pulled her denim jacket off.

"I'm not really sure Tariq" Zoe tapped the log in code in to her computer. "Any news on the others?" Zoe was desperately hoping that someone would say they were all on their way home. Tariq turned back to his screen as Malcolm began to tell Zoe about the trackers. Harry walked out of the office towards his desk officers as he spoke.

"We cannot trust Nicholas Blake. The explosives are headed for Nightingale"

**author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I promise to update soon. Ros and the others have to get back to London. Is Aleshki still alive and causing problems? What will Delaney tell Ros?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Ghosts **

"Nicholas Blake is a part of Nightingale?" Ruth couldn't believe it. He was the one person who had been able to give her back her identity, her status from dead to alive. Why would he have done that if he was part of Nightingale? She stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"No" Harry smiled slightly as he spoke. "He isn't but he does seem to know a lot about their activities"

"I'll look into it" Ruth turned back to her computer as Tariq let out a sigh.

"Tariq can you…." he turned towards the youngest member of the team

"Keep trying to get in contact with the others? Yeah no problems. Lucas and Zaf are still wearing their wires. Just got to get hold of Ros and Adam now." He smiled as Harry nodded. He knew he had been right to keep the young man on the team after Malcolm's return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros threw Delaney in the back of the van the police had brought. She had been in touch with the Irish branch of MI5. Delaney would be their guest until they could extridite him to the mainland. She smiled as she slammed the van door shut.

"Ah" the Irish MI 5 officer that accompanied the police man turned to Ros. He was incredibly young. "You'll be wanting to talk to him here or back in London?"

"London. I don't have time to deal with him now. I have to get to County Cork. Look contact Sir Harry Pearce in Thames House. He'll be able to authorise the paperwork needed" Ros smiled. It was almost unnerving the way mentioning Harry's name could get things done. It seemed his time in Ireland was well documented among MI 5 agents in Ireland.

"Ah ok Miss Myers" He smiled as she watched him return to the drivers side of the van. She stood slightly straighter mentally preparing herself for the drive to the Old Sea Dog. Ros tried not to think of the broken bodies of her friends, of Lucas in the remains of the pub. She glared at the world. She had to know what had happened. She had to see for herself. It suddenly occurred to her that the team at home may know more. Walking over to the car she pulled her mobile out and hit speed dial.

"Ruth. It's me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas surveyed the chaos around him. The dust had begun to settle as he raised his head. Smiling slightly he was pleased that nothing seemed to be broken. The noise of the smoke alarms and fire engines seemed to bring him back to reality. He had no idea where Adam and Zaf were, until he heard Zaf coughing.

"God, mate we got to get out of here" Zaf coughed as a searing pain ripped through him.

"You ok?" Lucas ran a hand over his face as he turned to the younger man. Zaf winced as he nodded.

"Yeah, managed to stay awake through this one" Zaf knew his tendancy to get knocked out was a standing joke among the rest of Section D. "Where's Adam and Aleshki?" Zaf pulled himself to his feet as he tried to see through the dust and smoke that was all around them. Coughing violently he saw the blonde hair of his friend through the grime and dust. Zaf stared at the body of the unconscious spook aware that the building they were in was growing more dangerous by the second. The body of Aleshki laid next to him like a discarded rag doll. For a moment Zaf thought about leaving the Russian where he was, but he knew that in order to get Adam out he had to move Aleshki. If Aleshki was still alive there was no way he could leave him behind. Lucas sighed as he spotted what Zaf was staring at.

"Check Adam" Lucas instructed Zaf. "I'll get Aleshki"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth grabbed the phone on her desk as it began ringing. She was desperate to get hold of the field agents after the revalation that Blake was not as innocent as they had all believed.

"ROS!" Ruth almost yelled down the phone as the blonde winced at the other end. "Tariq has been trying to get hold of you and the others"

"You heard about the explosion then" Ros adjusted her hands free kit as she pulled the small car out in to the main traffic.

"No one has claimed responsibility yet. Unknown fatalities at the moment. Have you heard from the others?" Ruth was still worried about the three men on the team.

"No" Ros was silently seething. She knew the explosion at the pub involved her team. She waited while Ruth passed the phone to Harry.

"Ros, get back to the scene. See what you can find and report back" His tone was all business but he knew that if it had been Ruth that was involved in an explosion he would not have been so calm.

"Fine Harry" she disconnected the phone as she navigated the set of traffic lights that would return her to The Old Sea Dog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf dragged the heavy block of wood that pinned his friend to the floor as Adam began to regain consciousness. The blonde groaned in pain as Zaf coughed once more.

"Hiya" he smiled at Adam as he moved the wood. Lucas had dragged Aleshki's body outside. Fire engines could be heard in the distance as police also approached the scene. Adam groaned as he lifted his head slightly.

"Bloody hell" Adam winced as he touched his scalp. There was a searing pain through his right calf. Adam knew there was no way he was going to walk out of the pub. Deep down he'd known that the moment he had arrived.

"Yeah" Zaf could smell the acrid smoke that still hung in the air. "Got to get out of here. Lucas got Aleshki" He started to try to pull his friend away from the debris as Adam screamed in pain.

"Zaf, leg's caught. Leave me yeah." Adam could feel the stabbing pain through his right calf as Zaf dragged him.

"No way. Absolutley no way mate." Adam sighed as Zaf spoke "Wes got a match on Saturday remember" Adam paled at the thought of his son. The darkness seemed so much easier to accept. But Zaf was a persistant nusience as he kept talking, kept Adam thinking about what had to happen and what he had to do.

"Yeah, Wes first day as fly half" Adam smiled slightly as he thought about how exited his son had been.

"You promised you'd be there. You cant break a promise to a kid." Zaf managed to see what had caused Adam to become stuck. The slim plank of wood stuck firmly into his right calf through his jeans. The blood oozed out of the space between the nail and the fabric of his jeans. The plank of wood seemed to be attached to a piece of the bar which was trapped between Adam and the concrete. It was a miracle his leg was still attached to his body.

"Yeah" Adam spoke through gritted teeth. The pain in his leg and head clouding his thoughts.

"Look" Zaf thought outloud as he glanced back at Adam's face. "You can not stay here. This is going to hurt" Adam glared at Zaf, wondering what mad cap scheme had he thought up this time? He gripped Adam's knee, yanking the leg away from the blood spattered plank. Adam yelled as his leg ripped free from the wood. Zaf was breathing heavily as he half carried his friend out of the destroyed pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas squinted in the afternoon sunshine. Aleshki was alive. Lucas was pleased, it meant he could get answers for his friends and Ros. He knew Aleshki was the one who was behind the poisoning, even if Delaney had only meant to incapacitate her rather than kill her. It had been Aleshki that had supplied it, that had kept Lucas talking at the ball. He glared as the man next to him looked around. Police, ambulance and fire engines all roared on to the scene. Lucas looked across at Aleshki, keeping his voice low he spoke in Russian.

"Даже не думайте о ем мой друг" Lucas held the back off Aleshki's collar as he spoke, making it clear that there was no way he was going to escape this time. Although Aleshki would pose a threat to Adam and Zaf in a fight Lucas was certain that he could control the man. After all MI 5 taught you to fight he thought but eight years in a Russian prison taught you to fight dirty. Aleshki's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Lucas speak to him in Russian - telling him to not even think about it. Aleshki rested his head in his hands on the concrete floor as Lucas continued to ask about the explosives in Russian.

"Я думаю давно пора вы поговорили к моему другу Гарри Pearce. Мы знаем что идет дальше. Мы знаем Clare и ее брат в этом до их шей. Скажите мне где консигнация возглавлена." Lucas smiled as his command of the Russian language surprised Aleshki. It was nice to have the upper hand for once. He also noticed how he paled at the mention of Harry Pearce's name.

"You cannot possibly know" Aleshki fell back in to English as they saw Zaf manhandle Adam out of the pub. Lucas could see his friend was injured and was relieved to see a paramedic run to help Zaf pull him on to a stretcher.

"Well, what we don't know I am sure you and the friends you came to Ireland with can fill in the gaps. C'mon" Lucas dragged him to his feet.

"I do not know what she has told you but it is nonsense" Aleshki coughed as he found his feet. Lucas narrowed his eyes as Aleshki continued to rant.

"I never should have trusted that woman. She tells me my enemies are dead and now this." Aleshki coughed again as Lucas squeezed his neck slightly harder than absolutely necessary.

"Who told you we were dead?" Lucas was beginning to loose patience.

"Juliet Shaw and her friends at Nightingale"

**author's note. Got the Russian from Bablefish! "Даже не думайте о ем мой друг" means "Do not even think about it my friend" and Я думаю давно пора вы поговорили к моему другу Гарри Pearce. Мы знаем что идет дальше. Мы знаем Clare и ее брат в этом до их шей. Скажите мне где консигнация возглавлена." means something along the lines of "We know what you and your friends are up to. My friend Harry Pearce wants to talk to youm we know that Clare and her brother are up to their neck in it"**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Hope you like this, I promise more fluff next time. Ros and Lucas have to meet up again and the four of them have to get back to London. More soon :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : Not mine, see previous**

**Returns?**

"Juliet!" Harry was furious. Lucas had just phoned in and while Harry and the others were relieved that Ros and the others were more or less in one piece Harry was furious that Juliet Shaw seemed to be a part of the whole deal. The call was on speaker phone, so the whole team had been able to see the reaction he had to the news that Juliet Shaw had turned up. Harry glared at the phone as Lucas continued to speak. He had not been around in the days when Juliet Shaw had been Harry's direct superior. He carried on regardless.

"Yes. Juliet Shaw - ex MI 5" Lucas waited as Zaf sighed. Zaf could just picture the reaction Harry and the team would have to the reapearance of the vile woman. He smiled sadly, Juliet had been brilliant at her job but in the end she had lost the plot, attempting to kill Ros had just shown hoe deranged the woman had become.

"Does Ros know?" Ruth worried the edge of her notepad as she asked. Harry turned away from the team momentarily unable to meet the eyes of his team.

"No" Lucas paused on the other end of the line. He had been unaware that Ros knew Juliet. She never spoke about her.

"I haven't seen Ros yet. We're in A&E at the Royal Belfast with Adam. He's broken his lower leg and got another concussion. Have you heard from her Ruth?"

"Oh my God" Ruth answered "Get hold of Ros. I'll keep trying here. We have to tell her Juliet is back. She has to know soon Lucas. This is important. I'll do some more digging too, see if I can cross reference all the information we have on Juliet with the information we have on Nightingale. There has to be a link we haven't seen yet." Ruth sounded worried which caused Lucas to immediately feel concerned.

"OK, we should be back in London by the end of today. Adam should be discharged soon" He flipped his mobile shut before turning to Zaf.

"Right, Juliet Shaw. What has she done to worry Ruth and Harry so much? What don't I know?" His eyes were totally focused on Zaf. Zaf sighed, running a hand through his dark hair he frowned.

"Adam knows more than I do. Juliet Shaw AKA The Wicked Witch of Whitehall" He shook his head. "It's easier to ask what hasn't that woman done to Section D" Zaf stood as he walked towards a young blonde nurse that was helping Adam get used to using his crutches. "Lucas mate, get hold of Ros. We have to get hold of her before Juliet does"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros drove towards the site of the bombed out pub unsure of what she would find. Half of her expected to find the destroyed pub had claimed the lives of not only Aleshki but the three other officers she had come to Ireland with. She couldn't let herself think of Lucas or Amy. She had expected that one day she may end up a single mother but not like this. She resisted the urge to ring Lucas as she worried that if she was wrong she would blow their cover. Cursing the cyclist in front of her she pulled the car ocer to the side of the road as her mobile started ringing.

"Lucas" Ros smiled as she answered the phone. Sometimes it was nice to be wrong.

"Ros are you ok?" Lucas walked across the car park of the hospital as he spoke. The sunshine blazing on the tarmac as he walked.

"Fine. You?" Ros desperately wanted to be there with him and the others. "Delaney is no longer a threat."

Lucas smiled wryly as she spoke. Typically Ros was focusing on business. He knew it was her way to focus on the problem in hand. He was just pleased that he could hear her voice. He desperately wanted to see her, to get back home to Amy and some semblance of a normal life.

"Neither is Aleshki. Adam's injured but Zaf and I are fine. Broken leg and a bit of concussion. He'll live" He knew he had to warn her about Juliet but didn't know why he was warning her. He was worried he was underestimating the threat the woman posed. But the way Zaf had reacted when he had asked was enough to make him aware that the woman could be a problem.

"Meet you at the Ferry terminal. I spoke with Harry and have sorted out the extradiction papers for our friends. We should be back in London about half a day ahead of them." Ros stared out the windscreen of the car as she spoke. She knew she should end the conversation and get back on the road but she was so relieved to hear Lucas' voice that she had prolonged the conversation.

"You spoke to Harry? So you know then?" Lucas knew he had been worried over nothing. Ros could handle herself. She was more than capable of that.

"Know what Lucas?" Ros didn't like the sound of this. She was section head, everything should have gone through her first. She didn't like it if Harry was keeping her out of the loop.

"Aleshki told me the name of his contact. The buyers of the explosives where Nightingale operatives" Lucas began to realise that Harry hadn't told her of the new development.

"Go on" Ros sighed.

"His contact was a British woman. Ex MI 5. Juliet Shaw" He waited as Ros paused. He knew that silence wasn't necessarily a good thing where she was concerned. Especially when there had been news delivered that she didn't expect.

"Juliet Shaw." Ros stated. "Impossible Lucas"

"No, he was adament that it was her. I spoke to Ruth, she said you should know." Ros closed her eyes and swore under her breathe as Lucas continued. She knew she had to get back to London as soon as possible. If Lucas was right then the whole situation just got a lot more personal that Ros had imagined possible.

"Get the others and get back to the Grid. I'll make my way back too. I'm going to the airport, see if I can get a flight back as soon as possible. Adam will have to take the ferry, they wont let him fly in a cast." She sighed as she realised they were lucky that none of the team had been killed. Lucas sighed as he heard Ros talking. There was nothing in her voice to suggest that Juliet was more than a mere annoyance. He knew she would say nothing over the phone and precious little in person unless pushed on the issue. All he could do for now was agree to meet Ros at the airport and arrange for Adam and Zaf to return to London by ferry. He returned to the hospital as Adam hobbled out on crutches, looking slightly the worse for wear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had never wanted to hear that woman's name again. He paced his office wondering if Jane had known who she had been dealing with. It was weird that both his exes seemed to be involved in something as underhanded as illegal arms dealing. He really didn't understand it. He gazed out of his office as he thought. He met Ruth's eyes for a moment as she looked up from her computer. He knew she had been researching Juliet Shaw's activities for that last few hours. He knew there would be more explaining to do, she had missed the debacle that Yalta had been and he hoped when she found out what Ros had been dragged in to that she would not think anything less of the woman who had become her friend. Harry made a decision. There was no point in brooding in the office, if he wanted to know what was going on with Jane and Juliet there was only one way of doing it. Find Juliet and talk to Jane. He walked out of the office towards Malcolm. If anyone could find Juliet Shaw he had a feeling that it was Malcolm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros arrived at the airport ahead of Lucas. She knew that he would have questions but she didn't know if she could answer them truthfully. The woman was a psychopath who tried to kill her. That much she knew she could tell him, after all it was faking her own death and allowing Juliet to believe she had killed her that had led to six months in Russia and eventually Lucas. But she didn't know if she could tell him about Yalta and how she had let herself be led in to it all so easily. It had been almost four years ago and she was still trying to make amends for her own stupidity. Careful who you trust Ros, she thought to herself. She knew she wouldn't make again.

Lucas spotted the blonde as she sat in the terminal waiting for her flight. He smiled as she appeared lost in thought. He knew that was far from the truth. He looked around the airport. The flight seemed to be on time for once as well as the volcanic ash cloud behaving itself it finally seemed that something was going their way. He crossed the room towards her as she realised she was being watched. Smiling slightly she stood.

"Lucas"

"Hi" Lucas wanted nothing more than to pull her in to his arms, but knew that Ros would be furious. They were still in work mode after all.

"Zaf and Adam?" She knew that telling him about Juliet and Yalta would also mean she would have to tell him of her ill fated fling with Adam Carter. That was another discussion she was not looking forward to.

"Book on the 4 pm ferry to Holyhead. Should be in London by about 10 pm all being well. Ok Ros, enough of the pleasantries. Who is Juliet Shaw and why was Ruth so worried about you?" His voice was low he knew he'd have to push for answers.

"I don't know how much Ruth knows. She was away when it happened. I suppose Harry filled her in on the details. She knows how dangerous Juliet can be. Lets get home. I'll tell you what I can Lucas." She reached out and ran a hand along his face as he closed his eyes.

"I missed you" he whispered as Ros smiled.

"Lets go home"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet was incandescent wit rage. She had killed Ros Myers. She had seen the woman crumple before her eyes as she had died. Even Harry had been upset. Juliet smirked, there was no way that Zafar Younis or Ros Myers could have survived what she had arranged for them. Not even Harry's little team were that good. She smirked as she swigged her scotch, even Adam Carter had wondered if she had been the traitor in the days of Shining Dawn. The stupidly trusting Harry Pearce had trusted her even then, well she smiled to herself only after a little blackmail had been sent his way. She glared at the scene in front of her. It seemed as if she was wrong, Harry Pearce's little team was full of ghosts.

She looked out across the airport as Ros and Lucas talked oblivious to her presence. Juliet folded her arms across her thin frame as she continued to observe the couple. Not only did it seem that she had been wrong to underestimate Ros and the rest of Section D but it seemed that this particular ghost had someone she cared about. Well Juliet thought to herself I cared about that uranium and you took that from me. Lets see how Ros Myers feels about loosing something or someone she cared about. Even though the team had stopped the sale of the weapons and arrested the men involved it didn't mean Juliet couldn't have her fun did it? She smirked as she turned her back on the couple. She was going to enjoy this.

**Author's note. Thanks for the reviews. I think this has two possibly three chapters left. Much more fluff in the next one and I think a very fluffy ending for two characters at least. Will Harry question Jane again? Will Juliet really go after Ros? What is she doing in Nightingale anyway? Let me know what you think. I know its a long one but I will wrap this up soon. **


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer Still not mine.**_

Adam hobbled through the Pods on his crutches. He was not a happy man; the drive back from Wales had been uncomfortable with his leg in a plaster cast. He hated how the broken leg slowed him down. He hated how it prevented him from driving; knowing that field work would be extremely difficult if not impossible over the next month or so. The plaster also itched like mad. Zaf smirked as he threw himself in to his seat. It was safe to say that his friend was not a happy man. Zaf's mood was considerably lighter, he was home. His friends were home and they had arrested the arms dealers. The only fly in the ointment was Juliet's reappearance. He looked around the Grid aware that Ros was talking to Harry and Ruth in the office. They didn't look happy. Zaf frowned to himself. He was tired and really wanted to see Zoe. He hoped that whatever was going on in Harry's office could wait and he'd at least be able to see Zoe and Emma before the drama started up again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe was glad that Harry had sent her and Tariq off duty. She was at home with Emma and was enjoying spending time with her little girl. Zoe smiled as the little girl snuggled in to her. She checked her mobile, pleased that no one had rang; she really didn't want Harry to recall her now.

"Mum?" Emma rested her head on Zoë's shoulder

"Yes Baby" Zoe smiled as Emma pulled herself up to her full height.

"I think I should have a birthday party. I'm five soon" Emma was deadly serious. Zoe smiled as she could see her little girl had put a lot of thought in to this. She must be serious if she was talking when High School Musical was on TV.

"And who would you invite to this party?" Zoe decided to see where the little one was going with this. Just as Emma was about to answer the door bell rang. Both Reynolds women groaned as Zoe got up to answer. "Think about it Emms" Zoe called as she went to answer the door.

Zaf had wondered whether he should call before just turning up at Zoë's basement flat but then he had decided to surprise her. After all things were going well with the two of them, it was still early days but he knew how he felt about her.

"Zaf!" Zoe pulled the door back in shock as Zaf rang a hand through his hair. Seconds later Emma had thrown herself in to his arms.

"Hello Emma" he smiled as the little girl led him in to their living room. She hadn't seen Zaf for ages and was exited that he had come to visit. "Hi Zoe, we just got back. Harry sent me and the others home for the night. Apparently we look as if we're in no fit state to work." He winked as she rolled her eyes.

"Mum said I can have a birthday party" Emma settled herself on the sofa.

"That's great Emma." Zaf smiled "Who are you going to ask?"

"Ah" Emma had put a lot of thought in to this decision "Wes, Katie from school. Connor from school. Auntie Ruth, Uncle Harry. Umm, Amy too" Zaf smiled at Zoe as she frowned slightly.

"Isn't Amy a bit little for a party Sweetheart? She's only a baby" Emma shook her head.

"No, she's cool. I think it's about time I had a baby sister or brother" She stared her mum in the eyes as Zaf smirked.

"Really Emma?" Zaf was enjoying how Emma was making Zoe squirm. She handed him his drink as Emma continued to grill her mother. The child would be a natural in Section D in a few years time.

"You know a baby only happens when there is a Mummy and Daddy? That I had to meet Daddy before I could have you?" She hadn't explained the facts of life to Emma; she prayed that was a few years down the line.

"Yes I know that! Lucas and Ros had to love each other before Amy came" She sipped her pop as Zaf continued to smirk.

"Well then" Zoe hoped that was an end to the conversation.

"I thought you could be the mummy and Zaf could be the daddy" Emma hopped off the sofa as Zaf began chocking on his coffee. Zoe burned scarlet as the four year old made her way to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was putting Amy to bed as Lucas walked in to the bedroom. She knew he wanted to talk; she had been putting it off since they had returned from the Grid. Amy was beginning to doze off after her bath as Ros placed her in her cot.

"Hope you were a good girl for Carrie" Ros spoke to the baby as Amy yawned. Ros couldn't help but smile. Amy was so much like Lucas it was uncanny. The same black hair and a stare that melt iron. Perhaps that comes from me? Ros smiled slightly as she turned the baby monitor on.

"Ros" Lucas entered the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Umm" Ros was still watching her daughter as Lucas kissed her neck. Closing her eyes briefly she sighed.

"Juliet Shaw. I wasn't here remember. I need to know what happened. Why were Ruth and Harry so concerned that I contact you the moment her name cropped up? Why did Adam and Zaf seem so angry at the thought of her? I need to know why everyone seems to be scared of her" He held her a little tighter as Ros nodded.

"Ok Lucas. You are not going to like it. I can promise you that. You may actually want this back when you hear how stupid I was. It was a long time ago; I was a different person then. I really was. After Mace and my father I was so angry at everyone. I wasn't thinking straight." She tensed in Lucas's arms as she gestured towards her engagement ring.

"Nothing you could say is going to change the way I feel about you" He turned her in his arms as she placed both palms on his chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure Lucas. I really wouldn't"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth curled up on the sofa at home as Harry placed the phone back on the hook. Muggles was curled in her lap as she thought about the events of the day. She had never liked Juliet, initially it was because of the way she wandered in to the Grid as if she owned the place. The way she had spoken to the team and then when Ruth had found out about her relationship with Harry. The initial surprise had given away to jealousy, which was an emotion she didn't like. It only compounded the dislike she had for the woman. Harry sat on the sofa next to her as Muggles jumped off her lap.

"Ruth?" He ran his hand along her leg as she watched her. "Penny for them?"

"Harry, how much more can we take? This was supposed to be a straight forward investigation in to illegal arms dealing. Someone tried to murder Ros, the boys got blown up. Four people are in custody, including your ex wife. Now Juliet Shaw is back to haunt us" She sighed. "Even Malcolm is worried" She turned to face him as he smiled.

"Ruth, Malcolm is always worried" He pulled her towards him, relieved that she didn't pull away. He kissed her as she ran a hand down his chest. Breaking the kiss Ruth sighed.

"I just need to know that it will be ok. For the team I mean and the kids. They're worried sick about Jane" Harry nodded as Ruth spoke.

"No promises Ruth. I just don't know. We have to find Juliet and see what she's involved with. I've asked Ros and Adam to talk to Jane. We will get to the bottom of this. We will" He sighed as Ruth nodded. She rested her head against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Please let things be ok Harry thought as he kissed Ruth, noticing how she was almost asleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi Mate!" Adam had managed to open his front door without dropping his keys or falling off his crutches. It was no mean feet. He grinned broadly as Wes rang to him.

"Dad!" Wes' eyes were wide with shock as he spotted the crutches and the plaster cast. Carrie was moments behind the younger Carter as Adam shrugged.

"Said I'd be back for the match didn't I?" Wes grinned as he nodded "Before you ask, I fell over. That's all." he nodded to his right leg as Carrie closed her eyes. She knew he was protecting Wes, she knew there was more to his bruises and plaster cast than a mere fall. Adam shrugged as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Urgh do you have to?" Wes shook his head and wandered back to the living room as both adults dissolved on to fits of giggles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq was at his mum's house. His brothers were also there for his parent's wedding anniversary dinner. His sister and sister in law, Hemel and Ayesha had done them proud. Even his aunt Zainab hadn't complained about the food. He smiled as his mum looked towards him. He knew she was going to say something to his aunt. As if on cue she turned to her sister.

"Tariq has been very busy. We are lucky to have him here tonight. Very important job he has in the City. Works in the Ministry of Agriculture don't you Tariq?"

"Yes Mum" Tariq smiled and carried on eating. It was going to be a long night. He almost wished that a red flash call would come through as he saw the daggers his aunt Zainab was sending his way. Ros had nothing on his aunt when it came to the death glare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm sat at his home computer. He knew Harry had ordered the whole team to take the night off. That meant he could do as he wished. He wished to research Nightingale and Juliet. He also wished to see what links the vile woman had with Viktor Aleshki. The more he researched, the less he liked what he found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet walked through Oxford Street. It had been years since she had been in London. If she was honest she had missed the hustle and bustle of the city. In a way it was nice to be back. She folded her arms as she glared in the window of an expensive boutique. London was not home anymore. Harry Pearce had seen to that, but her time in Washington had not been misused. Neither had her time in Moscow. Smirking as she turned away from the shop window Juliet knew Harry and Ros would never know what had hit them. The arrest of the Hemings and the others had been the perfect diversion away from her. The only fly in the ointment was Aleshki giving Lucas North her name. That particular leak would be blocked tonight.

Juliet crossed the road as she pondered exactly how she would make Section D fall.

**author's note. Thanks for the reviews. What will Juliet do now? Will Lucas react well to Ros' confession or is it too much for them? Please let me know what you think. Nearly there now!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own them. **

Guilt

Harry woke to find himself still on the sofa at home. The pain in his back reminding him he was a little bit too old to be falling asleep on the sofa. He smiled as he realised Ruth was also still there. Sighing Harry knew he would have to wake her or there was no way he was going to be in any fit state for work in a few hours time.

"Ruth" he almost whispered, sighing when he realised she was still asleep.

"Ruth" he tried again a little louder. When there was still no response Harry ran his hand along her bare arm. He felt the panic rise as he realised how hot and clammy her skin was how her hand was clutched firmly across her abdomen, where the wound from her gunshot and surgery had been. Harry shook her slightly as he realised her breathing was more laboured than could be healthy.

"Wake up Ruth" Harry could feel the panic rising as he pulled out his mobile. Ruth stirred slightly as Harry eased her to the other side of the sofa.

"Ambulance please" Harry spoke in to the phone as Ruth began to shiver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was sat on his own sofa at home drinking tea with Carrie. Wes had long since gone to bed. He had been relieved that his dad was back for the rugby game. He couldn't wait for the match. Carrie and Adam being there was just going to be a bonus.

Adam thought quietly as he watched the television. He was sure the reappearance of Juliet was bad news for the whole team. No one had seen or heard from her since the "murder" of Ros almost three years ago. Carrie was half asleep next to him as Sky News told him only half the story of the explosion in Ireland. Of course the media were quick to try to place the blame on one of the Irish dissident groups without knowing the full facts of the case. He sighed as he clicked the television off. Carrie stirred next to him as his mobile began to signal a text message had arrived. Carrie sighed as she reached across and passed it to him.

"Red flash?" She yawned as Adam shook his head. He was relieved that she had decided to stay the night rather than get a taxi back to Fenchurch. He missed her while he was in Ireland. He had forgotten how it felt to have someone other than Wes at home waiting for him.

"No, Ruth is in hospital" Adam frowned as he read the text message from Harry. His boss rarely sent them and in Adam's experience it was only when he was unable to talk.

"Ring him now Adam." Carrie had met the Intel Analyst a few times and had immediately liked her. She knew Adam considered Harry and Ruth to be almost family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat at her kitchen table. Lucas was opposite her staring at her intently. He sighed, Juliet Shaw really did sound like a nightmare. The way she had manipulated Ros was nothing short of cruel in his eyes. Ros felt sick as she recounted her involvement in Yalta. The Mace fiasco could have been put down to a certain level of naivety on her part but Yalta had been nothing short of stupid. She had been angry and hurt after her father had been found to be a traitor and then the incident with Mace and had lashed out at everyone around her. She glared at the table as she thought that it was a minor miracle that Harry had let her return to Section D at all, never mind take up the job she currently had.

Lucas had been quiet throughout her story, only prompting her when it seemed that she was becoming reluctant to go on. He held her gaze as Ros closed her eyes and turned her head away briefly. He could see talking about her time with Yalta upset her. He had never seen Ros feeling guilty before. The Ice Queen façade was back in place, but she knew it didn't really work with him any more.

"You now know everything Lucas. It's not a period in my life I'm very proud of. I had wanted to put it all behind me. It looks like that was too much to ask" Ros played with the engagement ring on her left hand. Lucas sighed as he noticed she had taken it off before standing. She was out the kitchen door before he realised she had left the ring on the table.

"Ros" Lucas stood and watched her leave the room..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry paced the hospital corridor outside the room where the doctor and nurse were assessing Ruth. He really didn't know what was going on. As he finally gave up pacing and looked up he noticed Malcolm walking towards him.

"Malcolm how?" Harry had no idea how Malcolm could have known that he and Ruth were at the hospital.

"Adam called. He can't drive with his leg the way it is and he thought you may need someone with you" Malcolm sat on the small plastic chair next to where Harry was stood.

"Thank you" Harry sighed. The young doctor Harry recognised from earlier approached them as Malcolm nodded.

"Mr Pearce? I've been looking after your wife" He gestured for the two men to follow him in to the relative's room.

"How is she?" Malcolm asked when he knew Harry couldn't.

"As you know Ruth has had a rough few months, the gun shot wound and the surgery she underwent afterwards took its toll on her body. Did you know she had suffered what looks like significant trauma to her abdomen a while ago? The scarring on the x-ray and scan looks old" He held Harry's gaze as Malcolm's eyes widened.

"Yes, when she was a teenager" Harry filled in the gaps as Malcolm continued to wonder what on earth had happened to his friend all those years ago.

"Right, well when she came in her temperature was very high. So we've given her some IV paracetamol for that. We've also done a number of blood tests and an ECG. She seems to have picked up an infection" The doctor held Harry's gaze as he nodded.

"She told me she saw her GP. Started taking codydramol and augmentin about a week ago" The doctor nodded.

"They haven't worked, she is physically exhausted. We've started her on IV antibiotics. She's awake now so you can see her if you want. She'll be in hospital for the next 24 hours at least. Look I have seen you and various friends of yours here a lot over the last few months. I know it's not really my place to say but whatever line of work you people are in it is taking its toll on Ruth. She needs rest Mr Pearce. This is her body's way of ensuring she gets it" He left the room as Harry stared after him

"Go" Malcolm stood as Harry frowned. "Go and see Ruth. I've found something on Juliet. We'll talk tomorrow" Malcolm looked away as Harry once more began to feel incredibly guilty.

"She should never have left Cyprus Malcolm" Harry sighed as his old friend shook his head.

"After everything, don't you see? She ran from Cyprus to the one place she feels safe. She ran to you" Malcolm watched as Harry processed what his friend had said. Malcolm looked at him pointedly. "Harry, go and see your wife. I'll talk to you in the morning" Suddenly Harry realised that he could no longer stand being in the relative's room. Nodding his thanks to Malcolm he walked away. Malcolm shook his head sadly before making his way to the car park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sighed. He picked up the engagement ring as he heard the door to Amy's room close. He hadn't changed his mind about Ros. He had seen her at her worst and best and he still loved her, she just didn't see that. He had to admit that Juliet seemed to have a hold over most members of Section D. From what he had been able to work out Ruth didn't like her at all, Harry hated the woman and both Zaf and Adam were wary of her. It was only Tariq, like himself that had no knowledge of the woman. Even Zoe referred to her as the Wicked Witch of Whitehall. He briefly wondered if Jo would have had a kind word for the woman. He decided probably not. If Ruth couldn't see any good in the woman there was a fair chance there was little good to be found. The fact that she had manipulated Ros and in the end tried to kill her and force Harry to help fake her death so she could escape hadn't really shocked him that much. It was the relationship with Adam that had been a surprise.

Lucas decided that he had spent too long in the kitchen as he heard her walking around the flat.

"Ros" he knew if he sat there too long Ros would revert to Ice Queen Mode and then there would be no getting through to her. Ros stood in the doorway of the baby's bedroom with Amy in her arms. The baby was awake and snuggled in to Ros. Ros looked warily at Lucas.

"Adam?" He hated the thought of his fiancé with his friend but then he hadn't known either of them then. He knew that Ros hated the fact he had dated Sarah. Right now he knew how she felt.

"Rebound. Adam was recently widowed. Fiona had been killed not long before. I knew her from her days at 6. I was a mess. It was never serious. Not from Adam's point of view" Ros kissed the baby's head

"From yours?" Lucas watched as Ros shrugged. He sighed as he approached her. Ros couldn't help but hold his gaze. "I never felt about him the way I feel about you" Her voice was almost a whisper as he crossed the room to her.

"It's the past Ros. Now is what matters. You, me and this little lady" He touched Amy's hair as the baby smiled a gummy grin. Ros looked at her daughter. The baby was gripping the edge of her shirt smiling away as if everything was fine.

"You still want to get married?" Lucas smiled as Ros nodded. Lucas sighed, he ran a finger along the side of Ros' face tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Do you?" Ros hated how she sounded. Lucas knew she would never let anyone else see her like this, unsure and vulnerable. To the rest of the world Roslyn Sarah Myers was always in control, always absolutely fine. Even when her heart was breaking.

"Ros, when are you going to realise. I love you. I'm not going to leave you over something that happened before I even met you. Yes I want to marry you. As soon as possible would be good" Ros smiled as he dipped his head and kissed her. Amy decided enough was enough and began squirming in her mother's arms. She didn't know what had happened between her parents but she knew everyone was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet watched as Malcolm left the hospital and headed towards his car. She had no idea what the Technical Officer had been at the hospital for. She smiled to herself. She was actually pleased he seemed to be unhurt. Malcolm was a low risk threat as far as she was concerned.

Juliet wondered who he had been visiting. Pulling her car away from the front of the hospital she decided tomorrow morning would be the best time to pay a visit to Section D. If Angela Wells had been able to just walk in to the Grid she saw no reason why she should pay a friendly visit to her former colleagues. Smirking as she pulled out in the West London traffic Juliet began to formulate her plan. She just hoped that Aleshki hadn't been to indiscreet during questioning or that Jane hadn't mentioned her yet. The next morning was going to be interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stepped in to the room where Ruth was hooked up to an IV drip looking very fed up.

He smiled as she pulled a face.

"When can I go home? I havent got time to be ill" Ruth ran her free hand through her hair. Harry shook his head. He knew she had been ignoring symptoms and had been working just as hard as the rest of them when she should have been taking time off.

"The doctor said they are keeping you in" He saw the way she rolled her eyes as he took her hand in his own. He was relieved to feel that they were cooler than they had been at home. Her temperature at least seemed to be under control.

"Harry" Ruth started. He knew the look. An argument was brewing. She wanted to go home. He wanted her to be well. He held her gaze as she sighed. "I was nearly murdered in this place, _twice. _We're too busy for this. Juliet is back for crying out loud and I haven't even begun to cross reference the data from the American side of Nightingale with what we know of the UK side. Then I need to analyse the Intel from GCHQ on the uranium and the men we have in custody" Ruth closed her eyes as she fought the tears.

"One night. Just rest and see what the doctor says tomorrow. He said you were ill because you are exhausted. I'm so sorry Ruth. I really am" Ruth ran her free hand along his arm as he looked away from her.

"Hey" she soothed.

"When you are well, when this case is over we'll go away for a few days. Have the honeymoon we never had. I was going to surprise you but I've arranged for Ros to cover the office for me and Malcolm will cover for you for a weekend" He shrugged as Ruth squeezed his hand "Only a weekend in Yorkshire but what do you say?"

"It sounds lovely Harry" She yawned as he began tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "As long as Juliet isn't looking over our shoulders"

**author's note. Please let me know what you think. Will Juliet just walk back in to the Grid? Will Ros and Adam learn anything new from Jane and is Aleshki safe from Juliet? Is Lucas safe from her? More action soon :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

Showdown

Lucas felt sick; he had the headache from Hell. Opening his eyes gingerly he began to assess .the situation and what he could remember of it, which wasn't much. The morning had started out like any other. Ros had run off to the Grid early while he dropped the baby off with Carrie. It was then things became hazy. He had no idea how he came to be in what appeared to be a car boot with his hands tied in front of him. Cursing in frustration he tried to remember what Adam and Harry had taught him about escaping from car boots. The burning pain in the back of his neck accompanied by the headache made logical thought difficult. The only thing he could be certain of was that the car was heading west at high speed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros and Harry were deep in conversation as Tariq tapped away at his computer. The bugs he had planted on Ros and the others on the trip to Ireland were really not as effective as he had hoped they would be. It was only Adam's that had yielded any really useful information. He glanced up as Ros seemed to visibly tense. Adam hobbled over on his crutches as he watched Harry and Ros talking. His leg throbbed but the painkillers were working well. Ros turned to Adam.

"Any news?" Ros appraised him as he shook his head.

"No, Zoe and Zaf are going to speaking to Aleshki now. Thought we'd leave Jane sweat a little longer, see what Aleshki says before we go in" He rested against Ruth's desk as Ros nodded. His leg was slowing him down and he hated it. There was another six weeks at least before he would be out of plaster. All eyes turned to the Pods as Harry began to get annoyed. Ruth walked in raising an eyebrow at Harry as she walked towards him.

"Ruth, are you well?" Ros asked as Ruth nodded once. Harry sighed. The Intel Analyst was pale as a ghost and looked like she should have still been on the hospital ward. Like the field officers it was clear that she had taken to discharging herself from hospital rather than stay the time the medical staff felt she needed. There was too much to do she reasoned with herself and the team only had one Intel Analyst. They needed her in work. She needed to be there. Like safe houses hospitals were added to the list of places Ruth no longer felt safe.

Harry held her gaze as if daring her to admit she should not be on the Grid when the phone rang. Tariq immediately ran a tracer on the unexpected call.

"Yes" Ros pressed the button to accept the call.

"Hello Ros" Juliet's cut glass English accent was apparent as Ros stuck her thumbs in her jeans pockets. She glared straight ahead. She was completely in Ice Queen Mode.

"Juliet, what can we do for you?" Harry cut in as Juliet laughed lightly on the other end of the phone.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" He scowled at the sing song tone of her voice "You oaf, there is nothing you can do for me."

"What do you want Juliet?" Harry felt his temper rise. Ruth sighed. It was almost as if they had gone back in time that the woman was in the office causing mayhem as Harry seethed.

"I think that is blatantly obvious Harry. I killed Ros Myers. The least the woman could have done is have the decency to stay dead"

"Yeah well sorry about that" Ros joined in, aware that Tariq was pressing buttons and trying to get a trace on the call as Ros spoke. "Too much to do to die just then"

"How about now Ros? Is now a good time to die?" Juliet laughed

"Oh please save me the James Bond cliché Juliet and get to the point. I don't know what you hope to achieve. The deal is off; we arrested those who arranged it. We have the consignment. It's been dealt with safely" Juliet smirked as Ros spoke. She could picture Ros and Harry as she spoke.

"Um, wasn't necessarily talking about it being a good time for you to die silly girl" Ros glared as Ruth raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"No more games Juliet." Harry's voice took on the low dangerous tone only normally reserved for Graham when he was drunk or arguing with the various members of the JIC.

"Look around the Grid Harry. Everyone there? Mr Carter, Mr Younis, Miss Portman? Anyone missing?" Ros closed her eyes at Juliet mentioned Jo's name. Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"Lucas" Ruth mouthed as Ros nodded once.

"What do you want Juliet?" Harry continued. She had known he wouldn't answer her question.

"Ros, you have a beautiful daughter. She really does look like a pretty little thing. I hope she takes after her father" Juliet's voice cut straight through Ros. She leant on the table as everyone saw the expression on Ros' face change.

"No more games Juliet. Touch her and I will hunt you down. Understand this Juliet. I will kill you if you touch her. No one on this earth will stop me. There won't be enough to identify your remains when I have finished with you" Ros voice was so calm no one on the Grid doubted her words. Juliet laughed as Ros spoke, pleased to have hit a nerve. She hadn't been certain that the man and baby she had seen Ros with were her family, now she was certain.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's safely where Lucas left her, with that silly little girl Adam Carter has been sleeping with." Ros frowned slightly as Adam's eyes snapped from Ros to the phone. Tariq was counting on his fingers, his hand raised to show the others how much longer they needed to keep her on the line. Juliet had to know they were tracing the call. It was standard practice. There was no way Juliet was supposed to know that Lucas was back, never mind that he was Amy's father and Ros' fiancé.

"Juliet" Harry's voice took on a more menacing tone. Ruth whispered his name as she touched his arm. It was loud enough for Juliet to hear.

"Ah Section D's little mouse is back. Glad to see you have a full compliment of staff for once. Ros meet me later, 2 pm the bandstand. Don't go getting any ideas of back up or wearing a wire. Lucas is feeling poorly enough as it is, poor lamb" The line was dead before any of the team cold answer.

"Tariq?" Adam asked as the younger man nodded.

"Yeah one minute" Tariq began pressing buttons on his computer as the various computer generated maps flew up on screen accompanied by intermittent bleeping. Ruth held her breath as she rested a hand on the chair behind Tariq. The whole team watched as the map seemed to close in on a signal.

"Got it. Pay as you go mobile. In the name of Roslyn Sarah Myers" Tariq spun his chair around in surprise as Zoe and Zaf re-entered the Grid. Harry was fuming as he turned to face Ros.

"Ros?" He was about to ask her about the mobile as he realised she was no longer on the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros drove like a mad woman across London towards the bandstand. She knew Harry would want her to stay on the Grid while they arranged back up. That would be the safe sensible thing to do. At that moment Ros didn't feel very sensible. Lucas was in trouble. Her foot pressed to the accelerator as she thought that one way or another her life was about to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam, get on to Carrie. See what time Lucas arrived, check that the children are ok. Tariq can you find out where Juliet got that phone and how she had it registered in Ros' name? Zoe, Zaf get after Ros. I want her to have back up. Malcolm can you see if we can work out where she was when she made the call? If there is a tracker on Ros' car I want it activated. I want everyone to be clear on this. We finish this mission with the same amount of officers as we started. Ros needs back up whether she likes it or not. We find Lucas and arrest Juliet. What we don't do is let Ros walk in to a trap. Do I make myself clear?" Harry looked at his team as they all set about the tasks he had allotted them.

"Ruth. My office" His Yorkshire accent more pronounced than usual he walked to his office leaving Ruth with no option but to follow him.

"Harry" Ruth knew he was upset and angry the moment she closed the office door behind her. He crossed to his desk as she leant against the closed door. She sighed as she saw how defeated he looked. Nightingale was so much more than they had imagined. She also knew he was angry at her.

"She's on self destruct again isn't she?" Ruth nodded as he spoke. They both knew when Ros was in this mood no one could get through to her.

"Yes" Ruth closed her eyes as Harry turned to her

"I'm starting to think you are too. You should never have left the hospital" Harry crossed the room to her as Ruth held his gaze.

"Harry" She tilted her head slightly. She knew there would be an argument. "I'm not. The doctor gave me more painkillers and stronger antibiotics. I'm much better. I was going crazy in the hospital I need to be here." She waited for the explosion that never came. Harry was exhausted; he'd been able to keep going as long as he thought Ruth and the others were ok. Not for the first time he wondered if he was getting too old to be running Section D. That he should accept that he needed to get out like Henry Parks had. Before it was too late.

"Ruth" He sighed, dismissing the more morbid thoughts that crossed his mind. "Can you see if there are any links between our errant siblings and Juliet? Can you also look for any links between Clare Fitzpatrick and Graham?" He covered his eyes briefly

"Our Graham? Harry, no there can't be. He's not that stupid." Ruth sighed as she saw her husband was deadly serious.

"Yes he is Ruth. We both know it" Harry sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros ignored the speed limit as she gunned the accelerator. She knew exactly where Juliet wanted to meet. She just didn't know if either of them would survive the confrontation this time. The west London streets at least allowed the car to make good time through the streets. She felt the adrenaline rise as she rounded the corner towards the park. It was the first time in a long time that she was pleased she carried a gun. She sent up a silent prayer that Lucas was ok, that she wouldn't end up a single mother. Smiling slightly as she swung in to a car parking space she remembered the last confrontation with Juliet. It seemed that it was much more likely Lucas was the one that would end up the single parent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam slammed the reciever on his phone back on the desk. He was livid. He really wanted to be out on the street looking for Lucas and Ros. The broken leg was really starting to drag him down. He was not used to being left behind while the rest of the team went off without him. He glanced towards the office where Ruth and Harry were talking. He knew he had to tell them what Stan had just told him. Sighing he walked towards the office, knowing that Harry was going to go mad. He opened the door as Harry snapped at him.

"Yes?" Harry glared.

"Sorry Ruth, Harry. Stan just called. Aleshki was found dead in his cell twenty minutes ago. Hung humself just after he was returned to his cell after the interview with Zoe and Zaf." Adam waited. Yet again there was no explosion. Harry glared as he looked towards Adam.

"Oh my God" Ruth closed her eyes briefly

"We have to find Juliet. And Ros" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as Ruth began to really worry.

**Author's note - thanks for all the reviews. I really didnt intend for this to go on for so long. Sorry if you are all fed up of it! Not much more left. Will Lucas get out of the car boot ok? Will Zoe and Zaf be in time to help Ros? Is Graham really involved with Clare? And what happens when Juliet and Ros finally meet? Maybe Harry should hide! More soon**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Lucas was livid. He couldn't believe he had ended up in the boot of a car. He had no recollection of how he got there. The pain in his neck began to burn as he desperately tried to remember a lecture Adam had given on escaping from car boots. Apparently he had been trapped in them a few times over the years. He kicked the inside of the boot in frustration as the car continued to speed along. He knew he had to get out of there. Kicking the boot again he grunted as the pain reverberated up his legs. He grunted and kicked out again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe drove in the direction they believed Ros had gone. Zaf was not happy about it but Zoe was generally faster than him when it came to driving, as Adam had never tired of telling him. As she negotiated the busy streets she realised where Ros was leading them.

"Juliet wanted to meet Ros at 2 didn't she?" Zoe overtook a school bus as they weaved in and out of traffic.

"Yeah" Zaf tapped the sat nav as he watched the dot they believed to be Ros head away from the direction of the bandstand.

"So, it's half nine now. Where is she going? And why are we headed away from where Juliet wants to meet?" Zoe let the question hang in the air as Zaf began trying to contact the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq continued to tap away at the computer, trying to follow Ros' progress. He knew she must have been able to see that driving off on her own was foolish as she had activated the in car tracer. What he couldn't understand was why she was headed away from the bandstand. Malcolm sat next to him, just as worried. He knew Ros had a temper, but he knew Juliet was dangerous. The combination of the two women could never be good.

"Where are they going Malcolm?" Tariq asked quietly as he continued to follow Ros, trying as best he could to ensure that traffic lights were in her favour. The odd speeding camera had been dealt with too.

"I do not know Tariq" Malcolm ran a tired hand over his face as Ruth emerged from Harry's office. The Section Chief was seconds behind.

"Malcolm, do we have any way of finding out where Juliet was when she called? We know the mobile but do we know where she was when she used it?" Ruth had an idea.

"No but give me a moment" Malcolm tapped away as Harry and Ruth watched. Adam leant against the desk.

"Adam, can you interview Stan; see how our friendly Russian killed himself. Death by hanging seems a rather convenient way out" Harry was worried about Ros but couldn't help but wonder whether the apparent suicide of the Russian was just a little too convenient for Juliet and her Nightingale friends. Adam nodded as he made his way towards the Pods pleased that the crutches were not slowing him down as much as he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros swung the car to a halt near an old church in West London. She stayed in the car assessing her surroundings. She knew Juliet would be here somewhere. It was one of the places where she had met her during Yalta. She gripped the steering wheel as she left the adrenaline seep from her. The incessant beeping of her mobile phone brought her back to the present as she dug in her jeans for the phone.

"Harry" Ros answered as she glared through the windscreen.

"Get back to the Grid" Harry was pacing his office as he spoke. Ros closed her eyes briefly as she waited. Returning to base was not an option.

"I have to meet her Harry. You know that" her voice was dangerously calm as Harry paused for a moment.

"You need back up. You go in there like this she'll kill you" Harry tried to make her see sense.

"Again" Ros shrugged. Truthfully she really didn't care if Juliet did kill her, as long as Lucas got out and they stopped Juliet. She knew Harry was aware that she didn't care if Juliet killed her. It was what frightened him the most.

"You told her yourself Ros, we have the explosives. We have the perpetrators in custody. She can't win." Harry spoke calmly. He really wanted to shake some sense in to her. Ruth watched as her husband resigned himself to the fact that Ros was not going to listen to him.

"She has Lucas. If it were Ruth I know where you would be" Ros ended the call as Harry was left to listen at the dialling tone. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was determined to get himself out of the boot. Every speed bump or pothole reverberated through him. He remembered something Adam had said about older cars having weak boot locks. He focused his attention on trying to open it from the inside. He paused as the car seemed to slow before turning right and stopping abruptly.

"You open the bloody thing, it was your idea to go along with this" Lucas could hear a younger man talking outside the car. He prepared to fight his way out as best he could with his hands tied in front of him and his neck burnt.

"Oh so it's like that is it? Well you really are the big man Steve. It was you that electrocuted the poor bugger" A distinctly female voice could be heard as Lucas began to realise it was probably O Dowd and Fitzpatrick that had caught him. The burn to his neck was caused by a tazer. He winced as he strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You did the deal with that posh cow not me" O Dowd continued. Neither sibling seemed in any hurry to open to boot.

"Didn't mean to bloody kill him though!" Clare hissed as Lucas smiled slightly. At least he had the element of surprise. "Just wanted to get us our money after Delaney let us down. You know the Lorry Park will be bankrupt in a week if we don't get some money soon." Lucas could hear O 'Dowd swear as he began opening the boot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros exited the car as she put her phone back in her jeans pocket. The warm spring weather did nothing to warm her mood. Ros wasn't scared at all; she had resigned herself to her fate. She briefly looked at her left hand, thinking of Amy and Lucas for a moment. It was payback she thought, after Yalta, after Jo. Looking away for a moment she thought of Jo at the Manor House. Was it really payback? If she died here today would it be payback for Jo's death? How would leaving Amy without a mother put anything right? Jo wouldn't want Amy to grow up without both her parents. Ros suddenly felt back in control as she pushed herself away from the car and headed towards the church.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf watched the streets whiz by as Zoe headed towards what was believed to be a disused church. Why Juliet and Ros would be there was anyone's guess.

"This is the way to Saint Catherine's" Zoe sighed as she swung the car to the left.

"Yeah" Zaf realised where they were headed "Oh God, Zoe. Drop back a bit. If that witch is there and she sees Ros has back up then she'll kill her" Zaf began to check his gun as Zoe took her foot off the accelerator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas laid as still as he could and tried to regulate his breathing. Eyes closed he waited for the boot to be opened. Moments later the sun hit his eyes as O Dowd reached over him.

"Well, what do you suggest we do sis?" O Dowd sounded scared as looked down over Lucas' prone body. Lucas waited another few seconds as it became clear that Clare was further away from the boot. O Dowd leant forward slightly as Lucas kicked him in the abdomen, effectively causing the younger man to double over. He yelled in pain as Lucas threw himself out of the boot. Clare yelled as Lucas decided his best option was to get as far away from them as quickly as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was terrified. She had been through every piece of intelligence they had on Nightingale, Yalta and Juliet Shaw. None of it had been very helpful. She was also worried sick about Harry. The fight seemed to have left him. She watched through the office windows as he replaced the phone on his desk. He met her gaze briefly before returning to his computer. Ruth wanted to cry. She prayed that Ros and Lucas would be on the Grid soon, she couldn't help but think the sooner they had some time to themselves, away from the Grid the better. Harry turned away as Ruth decided to take what little Intel she had found through to Harry. He didn't look up as she walked in the office.

"Harry" Ruth walked across to the edge of his desk. He smiled slightly as he looked up.

"I can't see a link between Juliet and the UK branch of Nightingale. I think there may be a link with her and Aleshki though. Romantically at least" Ruth looked worried as Harry nodded briefly.

"A honey trap, sounds like something she'd do to get what she wanted." Harry sighed as Ruth covered his hand with hers.

"And never mind that he was married" Ruth cursed herself as the words left her mouth. Harry's expression darkened as Ruth gripped his hand tighter. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Her words tailed off as Harry smiled slightly.

"I know you're right. That's never been a problem to her. We have to find Ros. I really believe one of them will be killed if we don't" Ruth nodded at Harry's words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros entered the disused church. The sun casting eerie shadows across the church pews. Ros could see how it would have been a beautiful place when it was used as a place of worship. Now it was derelict it was nothing short of eerie. Pulling her collar closer to her neck she turned as she heard the key turn in the lock, a wry smile across her face as she heard the person behind her speak.

"Hello Ros"

**authors note. Please let me know what you think. More soon x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**End Game**

Zoe slammed the breaks on as her and Zaf rounded the corner outside St Catherine's church. The place looked deserted as Zaf pulled out his phone to let Harry and the others know they had arrived. Zoe looked across the wasteland next to the church cursing as the rain began to lash down on the small pool car she was sat in. Zaf smiled as he heard Zoe swear, she rarely did and it sounded so wrong from her. The sight of Ros' small Audi caused Zaf to narrow his eyes. At least they had the right place. She narrowed her eyes as she heard Zaf talking to Harry.

"Yeah, her car is here. What do you want us to do?" Zaf sighed as he heard Harry's reply

"What? You sure you can get here fast enough? OK" Zaf flipped his phone shut before turning to Zoe.

"What did he say? Tell me Harry isn't heading down here" Zoë's eyebrows were raised. She knew her boss liked to be in the field if at all possible but this was crazy.

"Yeah, they've already left. Harry is on his way here with Ruth. She refused to stay at on the Grid apparently. Oh and Lucas called in too. Seems he really has got nine lives." Zoe smiled slightly at the news that Lucas was on his way. Without Adam at full strength they needed all the help they could get. Zoe had a really bad feeling about what was going on in the Church. She could feel the dread building in her stomach as they waited, what she really wanted to do was get in there and see for herself whether Ros was still alive. She had her hand on the door handle as Zaf reached over.

"Harry said wait" He held her gaze a little too long. Zoe nodded briefly. It was that look again, the same one he'd given her at the Lock Up when Adam had rescued them. She nodded slightly as she realised exactly what Zaf felt for her. There was rarely a time when Zaf was unguarded and unable to hide his feelings but this was one of those times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello" Ros turned to face Juliet as the former MI 5 agent stepped out of the shadows. It was so cliché Ros wanted to laugh. It was as if Juliet had read every James Bond novel out there. Did she really expect it to go down like this? Ros stood in the middle of where the aisle would have been. She was silent as Juliet approached. The woman looked insane, the glint in her eyes suggesting she had taken more than a few coffees to get to this state. Ros waited as Juliet began to approach.

"Ros" Juliet started as Ros remained deadpan.

"No hello hug for an old friend? Ros where are your manners?" Juliet laughed as Ros began to wonder if ignoring Harry's instructions to return to the Grid was a good idea. She was on her own.

"We were hardly friends Juliet. I don't know what you hope to achieve by all this. We have Aleshki, Hemming and Delaney in custody. We have the explosives Juliet. It's over" Ros glared. She hadn't realised quite how much she hated this woman until she was in the same room as her once more.

"I see" Juliet was tapping the gun in her left hand against her thigh as if keeping time to a tune only she could hear.

"Do you remember what Harry said to you? What the last thing he said to you was?" Ros narrowed her eyes as Juliet spoke.

"Yes, return to the Grid" Ros glanced briefly at the gun, wondering if she would have time to go for her own or get Juliet's from her. Which option would leave them both alive was uncertain.

"No, silly girl when I killed you the last time" Juliet spoke as if she was talking to a very simple three year old.

"I remember" Ros had never forgotten what Harry had said, she had spent the time since trying to make sure she lived up to them.

"Care to share? No I think I remember myself. You were an outstanding officer, his outstanding officer" Juliet laughed as she stepped nearer to Ros. "Let's see if that is still the case"

Ros could feel the gun pressed in to her stomach as Juliet stood centimetres from her, it was point blank range. There was no way she would survive a gunshot at this range. Glaring at Juliet she felt the anger rise. She was getting out of this alive.

"Lucas" Ros glared "You're going to kill me anyway you may as well tell me what happened to him" Juliet seemed to consider Ros' request as she stepped back slightly. The gun still pointed at Ros' abdomen she smiled.

"Insurance. To make sure you came. I couldn't risk it. I had thought you would still be with Adam Carter but then I saw him kissing that babysitter you leave your child with. So I followed you. Wasn't difficult. You know this isn't about any silly deal, although my superiors would have loved to get hold of the uranium" She shrugged as Ros glared. Harry had been right; she had walked straight in to a trap.

"Yes, it's about you and your pathetic ego. You thought I was dead. You were wrong. Yalta was finished because I gave the team the information needed to finish it. A double agent and the amazing Juliet Shaw didn't find me until it was too late" Ros knew keeping a lie close to the truth was the only thing she could do now. Keep her talking and she may just walk out of this. Ros glared, believing that the chances of her walking out of the church in one piece was almost non existent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was not a happy man. He was pleased he had chosen to give his driver the day off, the less people that were in the firing line the better. What he wasn't happy about was the way Ruth had insisted she was coming. It was so unlike her to volunteer to be in the field at the best of times. He knew she really wanted to be there for her friends, if Adam was stuck on the Grid then they were understaffed in the field. She had reasoned with him so well that with Tariq, Adam and Malcolm looking on he had no choice but to allow her to go with him. He was not happy in the least. The only positive piece of news they had was Lucas had managed to escape from what Adam had christened the Siblings Grim and seemed to be relatively uninjured. Ruth glanced across at him as he drove, she knew she couldn't admit the real reason she had insisted on accompanying him. She knew his history with Juliet had been volatile to say the least, if Juliet really had become the psychopath they believed Juliet had become.

Harry pulled the car to a halt behind where Zoe and Zaf were parked. Lucas had arrived moments before and seemed to be deep in discussion with them. Harry glanced across at Ruth as he spoke.

"Look Ruth I wish you had stayed on the Grid" Harry felt sick at the thought of her getting hurt in the field again. Ruth nodded slightly as she brushed her hand across his.

"I know Harry but we've been through this. Please just trust me" He nodded as she smiled slightly. "Look Zoe and the boys are waiting. We get through this; get everyone home and then its time for us Harry. Remember what you said at the hospital. It isn't only me that needs to rest" Ruth held Harry's gaze as he nodded once before leaving the car.

Zoe was livid that Harry had made them wait, even if it was only for a few seconds. Lucas looked like he was about to commit murder. His hands only recently untied by Zaf when he had arrived. They looked sore and bruised as he pulled his sleeves down over them. The burn to his neck still throbbed as Ruth gasped as she saw the grazes to his cheek.

"Harry" Lucas started. He wasn't in the mood to wait. He needed to get in to the church and get Ros out. Harry glared across at the church, pleased that at least the rain had stopped. Ruth was beside Zoe as Zaf began giving a brief outline of what had happened so far and how the church was laid out.

"Zoe, Zaf you pair go around the back. Keep in contact. Do not enter the church, we just need visual on them that's all" Harry braved a glance towards Lucas.

"Ruth you stay here, liase with Tariq and Malcolm. Let me know the minute they send us any Intel. Also be ready to get an ambulance here should we need it" Ruth nodded as he spoke.

"Yes Harry" She was terrified that someone would get hurt. Lucas glared as Harry turned to him.

"No heroics Lucas. That's what got us here in the first place" Harry held the younger man's gaze as Lucas did his best not to loose his temper. All he wanted to do was walk in to the church and drag Ros out, damn the consequences.

"We go in the front Lucas. Right, lets get on with it" Harry walked towards the doorway of the dilapidated church as shots rang out. Lucas was about to sprint past him as both Ruth and Zaf pulled him back.

"Lucas NO!" Ruth yelled as they practically rugby tackled him to the ground. Lucas was still fighting as he realised Harry had walked on ahead in to the church. A second gun shot rang out as Ruth felt the blood drain from her face.

"Please God no" She whispered as she realised Harry and Zoe were no where to be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros had no idea the others were outside. Juliet was talking nonsense. Ros realised she really had lost the plot this time. Even a spell in Tring was not going to help now. She stepped forward as Juliet raised the gun, pulling the gun to her so that Juliet was in her face the first shot hit a pew while the momentum of Ros pulling her arm and the gun firing resulted in both women landing with a thud on the floor. Ros hit her head on the stone floor while Juliet scrambled for the gun. Ros swore as both women fought to get a grasp on it. Juliet screamed as Ros punched her in the jaw. Retaliating she managed to deliver a kick to the abdomen. Harry ran in to the church to see both women fighting on the floor as Zoe reached them.

"JULIET! STOP!" Harry yelled as the second gun went off. It was Ros that lay on the floor immobile as Zoe pulled Juliet to her feet. She was laughing as Ros lay quietly on the floor. Zoe gasped as her Section Chief didn't move. The blood from a head wound snaked down her face dripping on the stone floor beneath her.

"Zoe, get her out of my sight. And for Christ sake keep her away from Lucas" He hadn't looked at Juliet once. His eyes firmly on Ros. Something didn't fit. He'd seen numerous officers killed over his career but something about the way Ros was laying on the floor didn't fit. He didn't know why.

"Ah Harry, too late to save the day this time" Juliet snarled as Harry continued to ignore her. He walked towards Ros' prone body as Zoe dragged the older woman out in to the watery sunshine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros ached, everything in her body suggested she had been shot. The bang on the head just added insult to injury. She could hear Harry talking quietly as he knelt down beside her. He ran a hand over her hairline noticing the blood came from a small cut above her hairline. He had heard the gun go off the second time, had seen Ros' body jolt under the force of the impact but there was no blood on her torso. No hole in her body where the bullet pierced her skin. He pulled her to him as he felt for a pulse.

"Gerr off" Ros slurred slightly as she tried to bat Harry's hand away from her neck.

"God Ros!" Harry jumped in shock as he realised she had suddenly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes as Harry helped her sit up.

"You're not the only one to embrace technology" She smiled slightly as she unzipped her leather jacket to reveal a Kevlar vest underneath. Harry smiled.

"Thought you were dead" He shook his head as she raised an eyebrow.

"No. wouldn't giver her the satisfaction" Ros smiled slightly as she fought to hide how hard she was shaking.

"Lucas is outside" Harry smiled as he leant against a pew "With Zaf, Zoe and Ruth."

"Ruth? In the field and it's me that gets hurt!" Harry could see the irony as he pointed to the church door. He was still breathing heavily. He cursed the memory when Ruth had been in the same position and he'd called it adrenaline withdrawal. How hadn't she slapped him then? He wondered. Ros gingerly felt the wound in her head and winced.

"I'll go round up the troops. Give you a minute" Harry sighed as he made his way out in to the spring sunshine, aware that Zoe and Zaf were dealing with a slightly hysterical Juliet. He narrowed his eyes looking for Ruth and Lucas. He saw his wife stood with Lucas on the wasteland. It seemed both had been expecting the worst as Lucas found his feet and began walking towards him.

"Harry!" He yelled as Ruth followed him. She was carefully looking over him, as if making sure he really hadn't been shot this time.

"She's in there Lucas. She's ok." He saw the younger man sigh in relief as Harry motioned for him to go into the church. Ruth rested a hand on Harry's arm as she smiled slightly.

"It's over Harry" he nodded, pulling his wife in to his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros leant against one of the pews at the far end of the church. She wasn't a religious woman but it did seem as if someone had been looking after her. Sighing heavily she thanked whatever it was that had saved her that day. Looking up she could see Lucas enter the building. He smiled slightly as she walked towards him.

"Hi" She reached up to run a hand over the grazes on his cheek

"Hi" He smiled as he held her hand in place. "You ok?" He stared in her eyes as she fought to keep the tears at bay. It had been too close today. She hadn't been that close to being killed since the explosion at the hotel. She briefly wondered if Juliet had known about that at the time. Lucas closed his eyes as he saw her fight to maintain control.

"Ros, you're shaking" Lucas rested both hands on her waist as she buried her head in his neck.

"No I'm not" she argued feebly as the events of the last few weeks began to catch up with her. "The rest of the world is moving" Lucas smiled slightly as he kissed her hair. The sound of a car backfiring caused them both to jump. Ros immediately checked her gun was still there. Harry had picked up the one Juliet had discarded when she had thought she had killed Ros. "That wasn't a car Lucas" she couldn't believe what was happening. Lucas nodded.

Both made their way out on to the wasteland next to the church to see Juliet's body slumped on the floor. Harry yelled for medical back up as Zoe screamed. Ruth was silent as Zaf threw himself on the ground next to the fallen woman.

"She shot herself" Ruth calmly stated. Running the events of the previous few minutes through her head Ruth wanted to cry for Harry more than Juliet. Zaf felt for a pulse as Ruth called for an ambulance. Ros glared, unable to make herself move as Zoe began helping Zaf try to save Juliet. "She had a gun. I thought Harry had it and you had yours. She pulled it on Zoe just after you went in the church Lucas" Ruth chocked back a tear as she watched Harry raise his head from where he was sat with Zaf trying to save the woman he had known for so many years.

"Zoe managed to get out of her grip somehow. Juliet was laughing before she shot herself" Ruth was still analysing the situation when the ambulance arrived. Harry stood walking away as Zaf pulled Zoe in to his arms.

"Ruth, we have a pulse. The bullet must have just glanced her head rather than gone right through. I'm going to the hospital with her" Ruth nodded as she walked with him to the ambulance. Lucas closed his eyes briefly as he watched the woman that had caused all the mayhem get stretchered in to the ambulance. Ros was still shaking as he pulled her to him.

"Let's go home" Lucas decided as Ros nodded into his shoulder. Ruth could only watch as the ambulance sped off with Harry and Juliet in the back.

**author's note. I know I said this was the last chapter and it really is but I cant leave it like that. There will be an epilogue up soon before I go on to a much fluffier story. Remember Harry wanted to go away with Ruth for a few days didnt he? Maybe I'll write that. How would Ros cope filling in for Harry for a few days? Could be interesting. I really really appreciate the time it takes for you to read and review this. Thanks again for all the positive feedback xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

**Epilogue**

It was late when Harry returned to the Grid. He hadn't really expected anyone to still be there. He had called Ruth two hours earlier instructing her to send everyone home. There was no more that could be done at that time of night. He loosened his tie as the Pod doors whooshed open on to a deserted Grid. He sighed sadly as he noticed the place wasn't entirely deserted. One lonely computer monitor managed to cast an eerie glow amongst the darkness. It seemed there was one person on his team that still seemed unable to follow simple instructions.

Ruth had sent everyone else home. Tariq had been keen to go home but Adam and Malcolm were worried. Eventually she had persuaded them that there was nothing to be done. She was only going to classify a few things ahead of her weekly report. She shook her head at the irony; it had been her weekly report that had ended up causing all the mayhem. She returned from the kitchenette with a mug of coffee as she spotted Harry stood near her desk.

"What part of go home didn't you understand?" Harry looked exhausted but at least a little more relaxed than he had been. He smiled as he undid the top button of his shirt, Ruth smiled slightly she knew he wasn't really annoyed with her.

"I sent everyone else home as you asked" She crossed the Grid as he raised his eyebrows "I didn't want to be sat at home on my own worrying about you. I didn't know if I should come to the hospital" Ruth shrugged as Harry nodded.

"Ros had three stitches. Lucas is more worried than she is" He smiled. He knew how Lucas felt at the moment. It seemed neither of the two senior female officers on the Grid cared very much for their personal health and safety.

"Juliet?" Ruth rested a hand on Harry's arm as he closed his eyes briefly. She had hardly dare ask.

"That bloody woman" Ruth waited as Harry took a deep breath "The gunshot did hit her in the head. Somehow her aim was off, it glanced the right temple, enough to make her bleed a lot but not enough to kill her. She's sedated at the moment and they are keeping her in the neuro intensive care unit" Ruth sighed. In a way she was pleased. No one had died.

She suddenly saw how tired Harry looked. He seemed to have aged twenty years since the case had started. She placed her mug on the desk as she came to stand in front of him.

"I looked at the links between Clare Fitzpatrick and Graham. There aren't any Harry. She was interested in Delaney and barely knows Graham. Jane has confessed everything now she knows Aleshki is dead" Ruth held Harry's gaze. She knew how difficult the case had been for him on a personal level as well as professional.

"Thank God" He smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ruth's waist. She sighed as he pulled her closer. The gap between them minute. Both her hands found their way to the sides of his face. Harry rested his forehead against hers.

"Three days Ruth, two nights away from this place. Away from London. Just you and me and Scarlet. Catherine said she'll take the cats. Ros and Malcolm will fill in for us." Ruth smiled as he spoke. It sounded a nice idea, one which had kept her going through the whole nightmare.

"But Nightingale is back." Ruth didn't mean to ruin the moment. Harry sighed before kissing her.

"Yes, well Juliet's version of it anyway. Ros knows she'd be able to Red flash us if it were a life or death situation. Let's do it Ruth. Three days. Just three days away from here." Harry held her a little tighter as he sighed.

"OK" Ruth kissed him as he finally felt himself relax. "OK, we go away Friday and come back Sunday night" She knew if he was away from the Grid for any longer he would start going crazy. He knew it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat on the sofa at home as Lucas walked in the room. She was lost in thought as Sky News blared in the back ground. The only outward sign that she had been through anything was the small scar on her hairline.

"Amy's asleep" He sat next to her on the cream leather sofa

"That wont last long" Ros smiled. She knew her daughter didn't like to be asleep for too long. Lucas rang a finger along the scar on her arm as she spoke.

"So three days filling in for Harry?" Lucas really liked the idea of Ros being stuck behind a desk for three days. Ros held his gaze. "Three days of getting home at a near normal hour rather than running round the country" Lucas knew the death glare was heading his way and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Three days of making sure you and Adam behave, never mind Zoe and Zaf. Both of them can flirt to Olympic standard. If they start that now they'll cause world war 3. Adam is limping around like a bear with a sore head. Three days of putting up with idiotic civil servants, arguing with Andrew Lawrence and trying to keep Tariq and Malcolm from destroying the place with their latest bit of technology. Have you seen what they are trying to put together now?" Ros remained deadpan as Lucas smiled.

"No, have you?" He smiled as Ros looked aghast

"No. That's why I'm worried" Lucas couldn't help but smile as she rested her head back against the sofa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note - well thanks for all the reviews. I will write a follow up to this as Phillipa asked. I'll try to write the Harry/Ruth going away for a few days. Hopefully have it up soon. Please let me know what you think. xx**


End file.
